RWBY: Entranced In Luminous Lust
by Corruptionhen
Summary: Weiss struggles to accept that her affection for Ruby is likely one sided. Upon finding a ring with hypnotic powers, she starts using it on her team. She challenges her morals, finding herself straying from them and indulging in forbidden desires. Her lust only seems to grow and consume her sanity, bit by bit. How does she overcome this conflict before there's no turning back?
1. Coffee Or Tea?

RWBY: Entranced In Luminous Lust

* * *

"Are you sure about this shortcut?" Yang asked, looking around the dark quiet alley.

"Yes, this neighbourhood is...a bit...mmmm...well..." Weiss started to say before pausing in thought, unable to find a gentle way to put her thoughts into words.

"Yes, do you want to eat sooner or later?" Blake said.

"Sooner!" Ruby yelled, hands up and eyes glittering with excitement.

Yang laughed. "Well you heard our team leader, lets keep going before she goes full cookie monster." Yang finished as she teasingly pinched Ruby's cheek.

"Hey!" Ruby protested, giving Yang a push. Yang stumbled a bit, catching herself onto Blake for balance.

"Hey babe." Yang said with a wink and a creeping smirk.

"Gross." Weiss stated coldly, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, get a room!" Ruby said, face a bit flustered as she covered her eyes.

Blake sighed, pushing Yang off of her.

"Oh come on, I just want to cuddle my Blakey." Yang whined, giggling a bit as she hugged Blake again.

Blake couldn't help but smile and she stopped walking for a moment to whisper into Yang's ear. "Well, the sooner we get there…"

Yang's smile slowly faded and her face started to grow beat red. "O-Okay guys. Let's go!" She said with a rush of impatience in her voice as she started walking again at an increased pace.

"D-Do I even want to know?" Weiss hesitantly questioned, her expression a mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

"No Weiss! Our virgin ears!" Ruby exclaimed as she closed her eyes and covered her ears.

Blake shook her head left and right with a sly smile and turned to follow Yang. "Let's go, I want to get out of here."

"Come on…She isn't saying anything" Weiss commanded, pulling Ruby along with her. Ruby stood her ground, still in place. "I'll get you a cookie." Weiss persuaded, feeling Ruby open up to the idea and look at her.

Ruby smiled, feeling more comfortable.

"Thanks Weiss. I knew I could count on my best friend."

Weiss felt her heart throb, struggling to maintain her composure. Ruby did not seem to notice.

"I want cookies now. Let's go!" Ruby exclaimed before dashing forward.

_'They're definitely sisters'_ Weiss thought to herself as they proceeded. She started to follow her team, but something caught her eye.

There was a little storefront there, with some jewelry. _'How did I not notice this earlier?' _Weiss pondered.

Among them there were several necklaces, earrings, bracelets. But what caught her eye most of all was this a black ring. The way the red stone seemed to glow was somehow so intoxicating. She walked towards it.

"Weiss come on!" Ruby yelled, a few meters away now.

"I'll catch up in a minute!" Weiss yelled, pointing to the jewelry store

"Lame! Don't try to weasel your way out of this cookie. I know where you live!" Ruby yelled before turning around.

Weiss looked back down at the ring, sitting neatly in a red square box. She reached down slowly to grab it.

"Like that one?" A voice asked from behind the table.

"Wah!?" Weiss yelped, jumping back.

The hooded figure in front of her chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The man said, leaning forward, revealing only a discomforting smile beneath the light that illuminated part of his face.

"How much for the ring? And what sizes do you have?" Weiss asked.

"I do believe that one is the perfect size for your index finger. Go on, try it." He insisted.

"Really? Thank you. I've been training a lot more and dieting, so my finger is not the same size that it- WOW" Weiss paused, feeling the ring fit perfectly onto her finger. "It fits perfectly, and it's beautiful."

"Yes, the ring is said to be based on the gaze of a Grimm. Bold, yet alluring." The hooded man explained.

"That's a bit morbid." Weiss stated, staring curiously at the ring.

"If you don't want to take it, it's quite okay. But it does have some interesting...features."

Weiss looked up, staring at the man. "Features?" The young huntress asked in curiosity, a bit uncomfortable by his presence._ 'Do I really want the ring from this creep?'_

The man picked up a pair of sunglasses and put them on before continuing. "Say the word Luminous while wearing that ring, and anyone else who is exposed to the ring will be entranced."

"Really. Is this some kind of joke? Luminous?" Weiss asked, pessimistically before she saw the ring immediately start glowing. "W-Wow". Weiss's skin got goosebumps as she looked down at the now glowing ring. An aura shone around the red There was this high pitched, but quiet shining sound that came with it. Weiss put the ring up to her ear and listened closely.

_SHHHNNNGG!_

The ring's shimmered and created an audible noise against her ear. She put the ring down.

"Does this really work?" The girl asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"Yes, they'll listen to any command. They'll take any suggestion. They'll be completely at your will." He explained.

"That seems a bit excessive...I don't think I need this after all. How do I stop it from glowing like this? It feels a bit disorienting." Weiss asked, unease in her voice.

"Simply close your fist and it will cease to function." the man said with a smile.

Weiss did so, feeling the discomfort of the light disappearing. "Yeah, I don't want this after all." She said, motioning to take the ring off.

"Please I insist. You don't have to use it. You did think the ring was quite exquisite, did you not?"

Weiss paused.

"How much?" She finally asked, after a moment of silence.

The man's smile grew larger. "It's usually 100, but it's been a slow day and you seem nice. I'll do 50."

"Really?" Weiss's eyes were beaming. Weiss knew a thing or two about quality of jewelry. The cut and shape of this ring would be much more than the initial asking price. And this Ruby stone? It is real, isn't it?" Weiss asked, a bit skeptical.

"Why of course." He answered with a confident nod. "You may have someone check it if you like and come back. I've been in this business for a while. I only carry quality products. It would be no fun otherwise."

Weiss looked down at the ring again. "Hmmm. I suppose I can take it. Thank you sir." Weiss said with a firm little nod, taking out her wallet and paying quickly.

"Thank you again. I have to catch up with my friends now. I'll be leaving." Weiss said as soon as she had the box in hand.

"Have a good day." The man said, waving his hand.

Weiss waved back and started walking towards her friends, glancing down at the ring._ 'Not quite my color. But it's very pretty. It reminds me of...her.' _Weiss thought to herself, remembering Ruby's sweet gentle smile.

The man simply smiled to himself.

* * *

After a long morning, the group found themselves back in a large private house Weiss got for them to stay in. It wasn't quite the mansion she would have expected, but it was certainly better than nothing.

"I can't believe you made us wait that long Weiss." Yang said,a bit annoyed as they entered the house.

"Hey, I was shopping. Don't forget who's providing your housing. You're just upset you had to wait before you could be alone with Blake." Weiss retorted with a scowl.

"Haha...You got me. Okay bye! Come on Blake!" Yang said happily as she tried to grab Blake in haste. Blake just grunted in refusal.

"I'm not in the mood. Have some self control, your sister is right there." Blake said in a tired voice, wriggling her ears a bit as she sat lazily on the couch.

Yang looked defeated. Glancing at Ruby and then Blake. Ruby just stared judgmentally.

"B-But…" Yang said after a moment of silence.

"I ate too much. Food coma. I'm Sorry." Blake replied, finishing with a yawn.

Yang whimpered sadly.

"So...Weiss's ring looks so cool. Doesn't it look so cool!?" Ruby asked excitedly, changing the subject.

Weiss blushed a bit, looking down at the ring.

"You just like it because it's red and black." Blake said in a lazy voice.

"Whatever sleepy head. I just have good taste. Right Weiss?" Ruby said, grabbing the hand with the ring with her own.

"Umm...Mhmm." Weiss said, getting a bit flustered at the amount of unexpected contact.

"See!?" Ruby said with a cute little jump.

"Okay. Sure." Blake replied, barely giving her attention as she closed her eyes.

"Grrr...C'mon Yang let's play video games on our scrolls."

"I guess I'm free to do that." Yang answered with a disappointed voice. "Weiss, wanna play?" Yang asked, looking over before following Ruby.

"No, video games were never my forte. You two have fun." Weiss answered, fiddling with her ring as she stared at the sleeping faunus.

"Okay, I'll close the door. We get kinda noisy and I don't wanna wake up Blake from her cat nap. Haha get it?"

Weiss giggled and rolled her eyes, waving her hand. "Yeah yeah. I've heard that before."

"We'll hang out later Weiss. You have to show me that store sometime." Ruby noted before they started to walk upstairs to Yang's room.

"Sure." Weiss nodded and shifted her focus back to Blake once the two were gone.

"Blake." Weiss whispered, but the faunus didn't answer.

Weiss glanced towards the staircase nervously before creeping forward to Blake. '_Coast is clear' _Weiss thought as she bent over in front of the couch Blake was sleeping on.

She stared quietly at the vulnerable and peaceful state Blake was in. Her soft feminine features in the dim light of the living room.

_'Was Blake always this cute?' _Weiss blushed a bit at the thought. She never thought of her that way before. '_What's gotten into me...what am I even doing?' _Weiss shook her head and started to get up when the Faunus purred a bit in her sleep, smiling as her ears twitched.

The ring felt oddly heavy for a moment, and a little tingling sensation seemed to radiate from it onto her skin. Weiss looked down curiously, but the feeling disappeared. After opening and closing her fist a few times, she just let it go for now and focused her attention on Blake again.

_'Maybe, just a little trail won't hurt.' _ Weiss decided, crouching back down.

She extended her arm and showing the back of her hand to Blake's face.

"Luminous." Weiss whispered, but in a stern voice. Her heart raced as the audible light started to glow.

The little high pitched twang of the ring seemed to make Blake stir, her facial expression showing discomfort.

"Blake, get up you fell asleep in the living room" Weiss whispered a bit louder, Weiss felt the tension as her adrenaline started pumping. _'How will I explain this if it doesn't work?'_

"Mmm okay. I'll go to my r-" Blake started to say before she opened her eyes and stopping her sentence immediately.

Weiss paused, almost not believing it. She stared at Blake's blank expression and waved her hand in front of it.

"Blake?" Weiss asked, a bit hesitant.

"Yes Weiss?" Blake asked in a flat monotone voice.

"Are you...is this working?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about. Please clarify." Blake asked in the same emotionless state.

"Will you...will you do whatever I say?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Blake answered, still in entranced.

Weiss took a deep breath, holding her hand to her chest and closing her fist and trying to calm her nerves.

Blake blinked and looked around confused. "Weiss what was that weird light you-"

"Luminous." Weiss said in panic, opening her hand and pointing it at Blake. "S-Shit." Weiss said, catching her breath after that shock of fear. Blake went back to trance. "Okay... we're okay. I'll fix this." Weiss said to herself, nodding.

"Blake you...you are to forget anything about the light you saw, and this entire remaining conversation." Weiss commanded.

"Understood." Blake answered.

_'Leaving the ring on the entire time isn't exactly convenient.'_ Weiss thought to herself as she tried to find a solution. _'I wonder if…'_

"When you're in this trance, you will not leave it unless I say to wake up. In addition to that, you can enter trance if I simply say 'Blake, enter trance.'" Weiss stated, ready to test the limitations.

"Yes Weiss." Blake answered obediently.

Weiss hesitantly closed her fist, letting the light disappear. She was ready to jump back and say it, tensing up as she carefully looked at Blake. After a few seconds Weiss smiled. Blake didn't move.

"Blake sit up on the couch."

"Yes Weiss." Blake obeyed, sitting up straight and looking at her for further instructions.

"Blake, wake up?" Weiss asked more so than actually commanded.

Blake almost stumbled over immediately, catching herself on the couch to stop herself from falling.

_'A moment ago I was trying to get up to go to my room wasn't I?' _Blake thought in confusion as she stood back up slowly, fixing her clothes a bit.

"Something wrong Blake? I thought you were going to your room." Weiss asked with feigned concern.

"Yeah sorry I must be really tired. I'll head up now." Blake answered, getting ready to walk away as she turned away from Weiss.

"Blake, enter trance." Weiss asked, staring intently as she waited for the reaction.

She immediately stopped. Weiss slowly walked around and eyed the dazed Faunus.

_'It works. It really works.'_ Weiss took in the sweet moment of realization. _'This power...Can it affect her outside of this trance?'_

"Blake, what do you think of tea versus coffee?"

"Tea is my preference. Though coffee is okay if there is none available." Blake answered in her tranced state.

"When I snap my fingers, even outside this trance you will switch your preference. And this will happen everytime I snap my fingers. You won't even notice my snapping as unnatural or weird either." Weiss finished her command, making sure she covered her tracks. She was ready to test it. "Blake, wake up."

Blake looked around, a bit confused. "I umm, I was going now."

"Are you still half asleep? You probably shouldn't have taken such a long nap. It makes you groggy."

Blake looked at her scroll for the time. "Wow that was longer than I thought."

"How about some tea to wake up?" Weiss suggested,

Blake smiled and her ears perked at the idea. "I'd love some."

Weiss snapped her fingers. Trying to look casual as she stared curiously at the Faunus.

Blake look a bit confused for a moment. "Umm, actually I'll take a coffee."

"Sure." Weiss answered with a smile.

Weiss turned away from Blake, thinking about what this all meant. Her smile warped from her fake sweet one to a coy little smirk._ 'This power is dangerously good. I need to be careful.'_

She thought quietly about the possibilities for a few moments. But her train of thought was interrupted.

"Oh I see coffee! One for me please. Cream with 5 sugars." Ruby exclaimed from the top of the stairs.

"S-Sure thing Ruby." Weiss answered, not expecting her voice.

Ruby walked down and Yang followed.

_'Its okay. No need to panic. They don't know a thing.'_ Weiss thought, calming herself, her thoughts focusing on the ring again. _'This ring is amazing.' _Weiss couldn't help but start smiling.

"You seem like you're in a good mood. Something happen?" Yang asked on her way down, seeing Weiss's unusually positive smile.

"I'm just...I'm just really happy I got this ring. Haha~" Weiss answered with a laugh, unable to stop smiling as the possibilities whirled around her mind. "It's been a good day."

_'There are so many things this ring can do…'_

* * *

Everything was set. Weiss double checked to ensure her privacy. _'Good. Good, everyone's gone.'_

Weiss went to her room, carefully overcautious in her approach. She looked back, making sure there was nobody else in the house to be careful of.

"Hahaha…" Weiss covered her mouth to keep quiet, opening her door. Upon entering she closed the door, in pitch black darkness. She turned around, biting her lip at the sight in front of her. She couldn't hold it in anymore. "...Ehehe." She giggled in gluttonous delight.

"Mmm...Ruby?" Weiss asked after eyeing the girl in front of her like she was candy.

"Yeah, I've been waiting. Where did you even go.? Why did we even have to meet in your room. It's been like-"

"Luminous." Weiss said with a breathy exhale,letting the light entrance her.

Ruby sat with a dazed expression on her face, waiting patiently in her pajamas. She looked over Weiss.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked with a smile.

"Yes Weiss?"

Weiss shook her head. "That's mistress to you."

"Yes Mistress." Ruby answered.

The way that sounded made her bit her lip in anticipation. "Just umm..Stand up and take your top off for me." Weiss managed to get out with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Yes Mistress." She nodded, standing up and pulling off her top with no sense of shame or reason. In the short moments she did so, Weiss took in everything there was to simple top unravelling the present that Weiss so patiently waited for.

First she'd see her well toned abdomen. The huntress in training kept in good shape with daily exercise, despite her poor eating habits. Ruby would continue to pull the fabri, letting it roll over her soft breasts until it revealed a cute red and white frilly cotton bra underneath.  
Upon finishing Ruby moved to unclasp her bra, letting her top fall to the floor. Weiss walked up, eager to get to Ruby.

"Ruby, I want. I want something from you so badly." Weiss breathily said as she wrapped wrapped her arms around Ruby's shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss. "I want you to-"

"Do you want coffee?" Ruby asked in her dazed state.

Weiss stared back in confusion. Pausing and pulling herself back. '_Is she able to just talk like that in trance?' _

"What? No…"Weiss said finally, the moment being spoiled.

Then there was a knock on the door and Weiss jumped, turning around. "What was that?"

"Wake up." Ruby said.

There was another knock and Weiss woke up.

* * *

"WEISS?! It's almost noon. Maybe it's time to get up sleepy head? Do you want coffee?" Ruby said softly against the door, knocking on the door again.

Weiss got up groggily and felt an uncomfortable wetness. She lifted the blanket and moved her finger to her damp panties, pressing the heated area of her sex. She groaned to herself.

"...Fuck." She muttered before she heard another knock.

"Weissy Weissssss." Ruby repeated in a little sing song voice.

"Yeah I'm up! I'll definitely need a coffee." She answered before grumpily throwing the blanket off her and rubbing her face into her hands to try to rid herself of that lewd dream. She took a deep breath and exhaled, slapping her cheeks with her hands. _'Just a dream. I need to get a grip.' _She thought to herself.

She looked at her hands, seeing the ring on her finger and pausing to just look at it. _'I slept with it on.' _ She motioned to take it off, but something inside her pushed her to keep it on. _'Might as well leave it on. I'm about to get up.'_

It's been a few days since she got the ring and she had never taken it off. It felt very comfortable on her. She hadn't used it since she did on Blake, partly from fear, partly from morals. But it seemed the slight suggestion she made was still effective.

Weiss got up and started changing into her white knee length dress. _'What a great start to a day...well the dream wasn't half bad.' _Weiss paused, the thought made her smirk a bit before she got ready to begin her morning. Well...afternoon.

* * *

Weiss walked downstairs, twirling her hair as she made her way to the kitchen. The house seemed quiet, but she could hear the coffee brewing.

When Weiss turned the corner into the kitchen she saw Ruby on her toes, try to grab some sugar in a high shelf.

Weiss stared quietly, leaning her arm on the side of the doorway as she simply took the moment.

Ruby's slender feminine curves were too much to take in. From her small bare feet, in white fluffy slippers she started gazing up and checking her out. Ruby wore the same pajama bottoms as in her dream. The realization of this made Weiss grow a bit flustered as the image of Ruby's hypnotized face flashed in her mind. She discarded the thought, finding her eyes trail up to a small area of skin exposed on her lower back because of Ruby's outstretched arms. Weiss bit her lip, seeing the hem of white panties underneath.

Then there was that top she wore. The image of it being discarded messily onto the floor filled her head and felt that arousal of her dream coming back. _'I'll need some alone time later…' _The white haired girl thought as she suppressed her urged.

"Hey, just grab a chair." Weiss said.

"Oh you're here. I got it." " Ruby said before she did one large hop. "Hah!" She yelled out as she jumped and grabbed the sugar, landing successfully.

"Not bad hmm?" Ruby said with a smile.

"You punched a whole into the bag. It's starting to spill all over the floor." Weiss said casually as she grabbed two cups from the other cupboard.

"Wahh!?" Ruby said before panicking. "Uh.. Uh…" Ruby said as she darted her eyes around.

Weiss smiled and grabbed a bowl for her. "Put it in here."

"You're a lifesaver! Nice teamwork." Ruby said before shoving the bag onto the bowl."

"Uhuh. So, where's everyone else?" Weiss said, helping clean up the sugar with a paper towel.

"They went training. We were supposed to go an hour ago remember?" Ruby said as she helped clean up the mess, trying to grab the used paper towel. But Weiss went to reach for it as well and their hands overlapped for a moment.

"S-Sorry." Weiss said nervously. "I mean...for the training. I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to sleep in."

"Relax. You always get up so early, even when you sleep late. It's been a long week so I let you sleep in." Ruby replied with a gentle smile.

"Thanks." Weiss said, smiling back before the two sat and enjoyed their coffee.

"Did you notice Blake drinking coffee recently? I thought she didn't like it."

"Oh. Yeah, she asked for me to make some the other day." Weiss said, trying to act casual. _'It's been working this whole time still?'_

"You worried about something?" Ruby asked, seeing her unnaturally nervous tone.

"It's just that we were supposed to go train with everyone and I feel like I've been lazy." Weiss said, covering up her concerns.

"Don't worry about it, they probably don't mind at all. They get to be alone for a bit." Ruby said with a little grossed out expression.

"That's true." Weiss agreed and the two of them laughed together.

"All things considered, they're pretty cute together." Weiss noted with a smile.

"Yeah. My sister finally found someone. It makes me so happy!" Ruby agreed.

There was a moment of silence.

Weiss drank her coffee, trying to hide her blush. "So….mphmmm mm mm mm?" Weiss mumbled into her cup.

"Hmm? I couldn't hear you." Ruby asked.

Weiss averted her gaze as she spoke. "Ahem...I was just asking. You know...you ever think of getting together with anyone?"

Ruby looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the question. "Hmm...I guess someday. I haven't really thought about it. What kind of guy would I even want to date?...Meh." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Oh okay." Weiss said, nodding. _'Guy...huh?'_ She thought sadly.

Weiss's thoughts got sidetracked again. She glanced at Ruby as she fiddled with her spoon. She thought back to the dream, remembering the sweet delicious images that teased her mind. _'I can't stop thinking about it...It has been a while since I've..relieved myself.'_

"I'm going to head back up for a bit for a shower" Weiss said smiling, getting ready to get up.

"Oh, okay. See you." Ruby saw the ring glitter from reflected sunlight and her eyes beamed.

"Oh, you're still wearing the ring. It's so cool. We have to go back there again sometime." Ruby said in a bubbly voice as she grabbed Weiss's hand before she got up.

Weiss felt like a surge of heat just got pushed into her from that simple touch.

_'The ring, maybe I could use it...no there's just no way.'_

Then suddenly there was this pang of pain in her hand, like the ring was digging into her skin. But more so than that this sense of desire and lust wouldn't stop growing.

"Weiss, you okay?" Ruby asked, seeing Weiss's discomfort.

Weiss snapped back to reality and it seemed like Ruby's voice pulled her out of some void. The pain was gone, but she could still feel that burning lust.

"Sure. Maybe...Umm. It's just I wanted to say- U mean, I wanted to ask- nevermind." Weiss started to say before stopping herself. _'What am I doing?'_

"No what? You can't do that to me! Tell me! " Ruby demanded as Weiss pulled away from her, staring at the ring.

Weiss's heart started to thump as her body felt like it was starting to overflow with need.

'_I can show her. I won't do anything else. I just...want to see my options.' _ Weiss bit her lip, thinking about the various 'options'.

"I want to show you something, with the ring." Weiss said, feeling guilt already as Ruby's eyes lit.

"Oh! What is it? Is it a gun!?" Ruby questioned ecstatically .

"A gun? No! Just...Just look at it closely" Weiss said and Ruby took both her hands and grabbed Weiss's hand and she tilted her head down, letting her hair hand in front of her.

Weiss's hand tensed and Ruby glanced up, waiting.

"Well? I don't see anything." Ruby asked in a disappointed voice after a moment, before looking back down.

'_I'm really doing it.'_ Weiss blissfully thought as her body heated in anticipation.

"Luminous."

The ring came to life, and the bright light glowed with it's low high pitched noise accompanying it.

_SHNNNNGGGG!_

'_I did it! I fucking did it!' _Weiss smiled to herself and Ruby looked up, letting go of Weiss's hand.

Ruby looked at her with a curious and confused look, but most importantly Weiss saw something else.

Ruby's eyes glowed brightly in a shining silver light.

"What is this? Just some kind of flashlight? It's making a weird noise too. It's giving me goosebumps." Ruby said as she covered her ears.

Weiss didn't know how to react. She panicked and closed her fist and the effect stopped. Ruby's eyes went back to normal.

"S-Sorry. I just...thought it looked cool." Weiss said in panic, making up an excuse.

"It was...yeah." Ruby pretended to agree, but she was a horrible liar. Ruby put her hands away from her ears and seemed a bit confused by Weiss's ring now.

"Please don't tell the others it has this stupid feature. It's just a flashlight with a sound effect. I know it's lame." Weiss just let it go and put her hand away, shame filling her face as she hid the truth..

"Aww, okay. I won't. Hehe~, Even you like silly stuff sometimes." Ruby said with a little giggle, covering her mouth cutely.

"T-Time for a shower." Weiss managed to get out before dashing away.

"Mhmm, enjoy. I'll finish my coffee." Ruby said, waving at her friend.

* * *

Weiss undressed quickly in the washroom, throwing her clothes in various directions. She glanced down, seeing that she didn't take off the ring.

_'whatever'._ Weiss shrugged as she jumped into the shower.

She didn't care at all about the actual shower. She just needed the shower to be running just to cover up her noise.

Weiss loosened her hair and ruffled it, hopping into the shower with impatience. She turned on the shower and leaned her back against the wall. Her white silky hair started to drip and watered flowed down her body. The glistening water flowing over her modestly sized, but very well formed chest. Her nipples were erect, burning with her lust.

She grabbed one of her breasts with her right hand, biting her lip to stifle a moan as she pinched her nipples..

'_Yes. Finally!' _She screamed in her brain.

There was no patience, the heat was immense. She rubbed her clit directly in a circular motion, pulling apart her folds with two of her fingers as she pleasured herself.

"Ahh~" She let out, opening her mouth and leaning herself completely onto the bathroom wall as she continued to rub herself. She acted vigorously, her fingers moving more roughly now that they were wet with her juices. She was not wasting any time, and her thoughts flashed through various desires. Blake, Yang, and then finally Ruby. The teammates she lived with were all so beautiful, but there was a girl that would help her push herself to the edge.

_'Ruby...'_ Weiss thought as focused her lewd desires around Ruby. Her recent dream of her entered her thoughts and it was like a flip was switched.

She stifled cry as she groped her breast. She held her head back, feeling herself start to build up towards her climax.

'_I want you to fuck me Ruby. Make me cum. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum for you.' _Weiss screamed internally as she let go of her breast to cover her mouth, her knees bending inwards as she felt herself nearing her peak.

"Mmphhh~" Weiss moaned with half lidded eyes as her legs shivered in what was one of the quickest and best orgasms she had ever had. She let herself slide onto the shower floor, riding out the rest of the orgasm. She finished, panting and letting her body rest as she let the water run.

With her hungry lust out of the way, she started to think about what had happened. _'How didn't it work? It worked on Blake just fine.'_

Then it hit her. She remembered the words the strange man told her.

_"Yes, the ring is said to be based on the gaze of a Grimm. Bold, yet alluring." The hooded man explained. _

'_Ruby's silver eyes activated? Is this really made from Grimm then? That's why it can't affect her.'_

Weiss clenched her jaw at that conclusion. Thoughts of Ruby doing various things to her filled her head. _'Looks like that won't happen.' _Weiss forced herself to accept it and she calmed herself down. _'I can't think so horridly. This is for the best. I couldn't bring myself to do that to her. Not to the girl I love.'_

Weiss turned off the water, and started getting up. She had a bit of trouble and her legs wobbled a bit, still recovering from the high. She gave a small laugh upon realizing she'd need another moment to recover.

_'All things considered, it's been a while since I had an orgasm that good.'_

* * *

**I have rather large plans for quite a nice complete story. As always, I try really hard to make the characters believable. I want this to be a corruption story where characters stayed true to themselves. To me, a good corruption fanfiction is a believable one. Plus, I love putting cute moments in. So I'm going to try to keep pushing through this story with that in mind.**

**This is my first time trying to do hypnosis. I hope it turns out well. I must say, patience is difficult to come by when I have the plot so planned out. There are so many amazingly hot things I want to write about. Do you know how hard it is to know that the first chapter only ended with Weiss doing a simple non-sexual suggestion!? But everything needs a good build up. **

**Please do let me know if you enjoyed. Did this properly spark your interest?**

**See you next time.**


	2. Kiss and Make Up

Kiss and make Up

* * *

When Weiss finally got out of the shower, she put on her dress again and headed downstairs, finding a surprisingly quiet house.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Nope, just me." Blake responded, still looking down at the book she was reading.

"Oh, Where are Ruby and Yang?"

"Ruby's hyper off coffee and sugar. She went out with Yang. She wanted to go for a jog to finish off training."

Whatever hint of disappointment she had faded away once she set her eyes on Blake.

The faunus had her hair tied in a simple ponytail, letting it dangle off the edge of the couch she lied on. She wore a white spaghetti strap top, one of the straps slightly loose, rolling off her shoulder a bit. The top itself snuggly held her well formed breasts beneath it, flowing down and exposing much of her midriff. She wore the black short shorts, exposing her long slender legs that were bent, feet resting flatly on the soft couch.

Weiss felt herself salivating at the sight.

"Um...Weiss? You okay?" Blake said, noticing Weiss was just at the bottom of the steps zoning out.

"Y-Yeah. I just uh…" Weiss said.

"There's something off about you lately. Do you need to talk about something?" Blake asked.

Blake said, sitting up, the loose strap falling over completely. Weiss didn't know if she should stare at it or force herself to look away, bouncing between the two as she frantically tried to remain calm.

'_Why am I acting like this!?' _Weiss thought as her discomfort only grew.

"No, it's nothing." Weiss replied, shaking her head and looking down.

Blake bit her lip, struggling to decide if she should say something. _'Is it because of her secret feelings for Ruby?'_ Blake wondered, completely misunderstanding the rising arousal of her friend for something else.

"Weiss, something's bothering you. You can talk to me. I know you're closer with Ruby, but if there's something you can't tell her…" She trailed off, waiting to see her reaction.

Weiss paused to think, not realizing what she was alluding to right away. "Wait, you know?" Weiss forced herself to look, face reddened with shame.

"That you love Ruby? Yeah, sorry I got a bit suspicious a few weeks ago and it became quite apparent to me after a while.." Blake said with a reluctant nod.

"B-But. I...you-" Weiss stammered, unable to even attempt to cover it up.

"Don't worry, I haven't told anyone." Blake re-assured. "It must be difficult." Blake said, hugging Weiss for a moment.

Weiss swallowed nervously in the embrace. "Uhh...It is." Weiss answered, but Weiss had to deal with a lot more than Blake thought.

"You can come to me any time. You don't have to keep everything to yourself you know?" Blake continued.

"T-Thanks..." Weiss answered, uncertain of the whole situation that was unfolding.

Feeling Blake's breasts against hers was almost too much. She felt Blake's warmth, smelling her sweet shampoo. _'That's my shampoo.' _Weiss thought, Something about that made her blush. _'I'm being stupid. We're all living in my house. Of course it's my shampoo.'_

When they pulled apart, Weiss found herself missing the embrace.

"Look, if you want to ask her out, I won't stop you. But I don't think it's a good idea." Blake said after pulling apart from her.

Weiss exhaled, relieved that she could calm her nerves now. But she took a second to process Blake's words and her eyebrows creased in anger. Whatever distracted feelings she had from Blake's hug was immediately halted. There was a little sting in her hand from the ring, but she just clenched her fist and endured it. A moment later it was gone.

"Wait, what was that?" Weiss said with a stern tone, meeting Blake's gaze again.

Blake's eyes softened in response, feeling slightly intimidated. "I mean... I'm just worried what would happen to the team if she rejected you."

"How dare you! After you and Yang-"Weiss snapped before she was interrupted.

"I know. I know. But for us...it was like we both knew before we even decided to date. For Ruby, she never showed any signs of being...you know...interested in girls, let alone you." Blake explained.

There was pain in Weiss's eyes "Well that…that doesn't mean I can't!" Weiss struggled to respond with something rational.

"I know. I'm just saying. If you really do still want to go, go ahead. If you think you have a chance, go for it. I'm just letting you know the risks. This could ruin your friendship."

_'Do I have a chance?' _Weiss thought pessimistically as her heart sank. _'I don't, do I? Would our friendship end?'_

Blake looked sadly as Weiss, seeing her defeated expression.

"You're feeling unsure now aren't you?" Blake asked with some concern.

"Maybe I shouldn't after all. Or maybe not. I'm not sure..." Weiss said with a frown.

The door swung open and Ruby stormed in. "Aha! I won!" Ruby exclaimed, panting.

"You're just lucky I'm already tired from earlier" Yang said, hopping in after her. She shifted attention to Blake and Weiss, sensing the tension in the room.

"Woah, something happening here. You guys okay?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow at the saddened looking Weiss.

Weiss paused, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"No, we're okay. Blake was just about to make tea." Weiss said in a calm tone.

"Umm yeah...That's all there was." Blake re-assured, but paused for a moment before continuing. "I think I'll make coffee though." Blake said as she left towards the kitchen.

"Oh really!? I'm happy for you. Thank you for outlining that detail for me. Have fun with your coffee!' Weiss yelled out, annoyed.

"I mean...if you want tea-" Yang started.

"Oh whatever!" Weiss said in an annoyed voice, snapping her fingers before she headed upstairs.

"You okay Weiss?" Ruby said with a concerned look. Her smile had immediately faded as she saw the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm fine." Weiss said with a sigh as she reached the top of the stairs. "I'm going to go relax."

"Okay?..." Yang said, not quite buying it. "What's that all about?" She whispered to her girlfriend.

"She's just not feeling well. She probably wants to be alone. I'll go make some coffee." Blake explained.

_'Hmm...actually I feel like tea all of a sudden.'_ Blake thought, glancing up to see Weiss go into her room. Blake paused for a minute, feeling the strange shift come so suddenly again before shrugging it off. _'Well, tea it is.'_

* * *

For some time, Weiss didn't leave her room. The three of them chatted for some time, and watched some tv to relax. Yang had her arm around Blake, who rested her head on her shoulder.

Every now and then Ruby would glance up, her usual bubbly nature changed to a more serious demeanor. She was clearly worried.

Blake couldn't focus on much either, finding herself looking over to Ruby, worried about what might happen.

Yang laughed unexpectedly, making the two jump.

"What? Wasn't that funny?" Yang asked, seeing perplexed faces. "You two aren't even watching are you."

The two shook their heads side to side in unison and Yang sighed. "...So, did something happen Blake? Should we check on Weiss."

"Not really." Blake said, sounding unsure of herself.

"I should go check on her." Ruby said, standing up. Blake hopped out of Yang's arms and pushed Ruby down onto the couch.

"Wah!?" Ruby yelped, falling onto her butt a bit dazed. "What was that for?!"

"I'll check on her! It was my fault actually. I umm...spilled her expensive tea. I'll sort it out."

"O-Okay?..." Ruby said a bit taken aback by Blake's forwardness.

"Geez Blake, I wish you pushed me down like that sometimes." Yang teased.

"You're ridiculous." Blake said with an annoyed tone, blushing a bit as she started to make her way upstairs.

"Um, hello? I'm here you know?" Ruby said with slight disgust.

"And?" Yang said with a coy smile.

* * *

Blake knocked on Weiss's door.

On the other side, Weiss was lying down on her bed upside. She was clutching a pillow in her arms, hugging it as she turned over to look at the door. Her clothing loose and ruffled a bit.

"Go away." Weiss said, a bit annoyed.

Blake knocked again, a little more insistent this time.

"Urghh, who is it?" Weiss groaned.

"Blake." Blake answered with a sigh, knowing what was coming.

"Well, definitely go away then." Weiss replied with sass.

"Come on, I just wanna talk." she said as she tried to turn the doorknob. Blake scratch her head, feeling a bit annoyed, before continuing. "You know, I know how to pick locks right?"

"Of course you do, you ne'er-do-well. Wait, I'm getting up." Weiss answered, conceding her stubborn attempt to be alone.

The door opened slightly and Weiss stood in the way, leaning against the wall. "Look...Sorry I called you that, I'm not in a good mood now."

"Wow." Blake's eyebrows raised for a moment, her face blushing a bit as she averted her gaze.

"What? I said I'm sorry."

"No, It's not that."

"What?" Weiss said before looking down to see her bra was showing, quite openly too.

Weiss slammed the door shut and fixed it. "Sorry!" Weiss said. _'Not fair Blake. NOT fair. I didn't say anything when you did it.'_

Weiss opened the door again, face reddened with shame.

"Can I come in?" Blake asked, trying to get over the awkward moment.

"Well you didn't give me much of a choice." Weiss answered as she moved out of the way to let her enter.

"So, about earlier. Did you decide what you're going to do?" Blake asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Weiss followed, sitting beside Blake and looking down quietly for a moment. She fiddled with her thumbs and Blake waited with curiosity.

"...I won't ask her out. I'm so stupid. Why do I have to love a straight girl?" Weiss asked rhetorically

"You can't always get what you want, you know? It's not like you can just make her like you." Blake answered

Weiss glanced at her ring, spinning it a bit on her finger. _'Make her like me…'_ Weiss thought of the hypnosis ring and how she made Blake like coffee, but also she immediately remembered trying the hypnosis ring on her. _'I shouldn't do it. NO, I mean I wouldn't do it, even if it was an option.'_

"Weiss? You thinking about something?" Blake questioned with a concerned expression.

"Yeah. I'll just die alone and bury my feelings forever. I'm ugly and undesirable." Weiss said with a forced smile.

"Weiss, come on. You aren't ugly." Blake reasoned.

"I'll just become a cat lady. I'm just going to accept that now. It's the only pussy I'll ever get. Hahaha...ha..." Weiss stated with a pathetic forced laugh, looking away sadly and not really listening.

"Weiss, really? Calm really think you're ugly?" Blake said, trying to reason with her.

Weiss nodded, pouting. Blake lifting Weiss's chin to meet her gaze.

"Well I for one thought you were one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen when I first saw you." Blake said, smiling softly, with a bit of embarrassment.

"What? Really? I-I...umm" Weiss said, taken aback by the compliment.

Blake let go of her chin and shrugged. But after that I found out your were a Schnee and thought you were racist to Faunus. Plus you're a little much."

"Hey!" Weiss snapped, pouting.

"I'm joking! I know you aren't like that. I'm am saying you missed your chance though." Blake said teasingly, sticking out her tongue. "I found someone amazing and you can too."

Weiss frowned, seeing Blake in a new light. Maybe it was the fact that she was trying to give up on Ruby, but the girl beside her was making her heart pound. the ring on her finger felt strange again, and there was this growing need. But somehow, Weiss felt less uncomfortable with the feeling.

Maybe it was just because meeting Blake's gaze was making her melt. _What's wrong with me?...I didn't think of Blake like this.'_

"Hey, you okay? You're umm...looking a bit unwell. " Blake said nervously, trying to laugh it off as she sensed Weiss's strange gaze.

Weiss nodded, indicating she was okay. But she averted her gaze and supported herself with her arm. The heat was growing. _'Just like last time. No, maybe worse.'_

Weiss opened her mouth to answer but she bit her lip, feeling a sharp electric jolt of adrenaline as Blake put her hand on her shoulder. She stifled a moan.

Blake let go, blushing as she heard the sound. _'W-Was that what I thought it was?'_ The Faunus wondered.

Weiss looked up at Blake now, not hiding the need in her eyes.

"Blake do you still look at me like before? Do you think I'm attractive?" Weiss asked Breathily, leaning forward as she rested her hand on Blake's thigh.

"Weiss, I don't think you're in the best mental state right now. I-I…" Blake stammered, moving a bit back, but Weiss followed.

Weiss closed her eyes, letting out a groan as she felt the weight of the ring grow heavier, then suddenly the discomfort stopped for Weiss, and she sighed in relief. It was all over. But that did not stop her desire. She knew what she was going to do now.

"I actually feel wonderful now." Weiss stated with a smile, her eyes closed. She opened her eyes slowly, exhaling as she did. "Are you going to answer my question?" Weiss asked seductively as she leaned closer. Blake froze as Weiss's lips pressed against hers, Weiss's hands trying to pull her in closer.

Blake immediately shoved Weiss back and got up, shocked and uncomfortable. She wiped her lips, face red with shame and anger. "Weiss, what the hell?" Blake snapped.

Weiss came back to her senses, It was like whatever strange state she entered was knocked out of her. She looked up guiltily at Blake's judgemental gaze.

"Blake I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me." Weiss said, breathing heavily.

"I need to talk to Yang. I'm leaving." Blake said, not answering her apology.

"Blake wait, are you going to tell her? You can't! She'll tell Ruby." Weiss demanded, desperate as she jumped out of the bed and blocked the door.

"Get out of the way Weiss." Blake demanded, eyebrows creased in anger.

"Blake please, I won't do it again." Weiss begged.

"I understand. I'll make sure she won't do anything drastic. I just want...I just need to tell her. She's my girlfriend." Blake explained.

"...I understand." Weiss finally said, moving her hand to the doorknob.

"Thank you. You're an important friend to me. I know this isn't you. I won't hold it against you. I'm over holding grudges." Blake said in a comforting voice, but her face started to look confused when Weiss locked the door instead of opening it. "Wait what are you-"

"Blake, go into trance." Weiss commanded, interrupting Blake.

Blake's eyes glazed over and she stopped her sentence short.

Weiss paused for a moment, waving her hand in front of Blake to make sure it worked. She chuckled, feeling relieved.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you ruin my relationship with Ruby. You left me no other choice." Weiss said in a stern voice.

Blake stared in dull attentiveness, waiting for orders.

"Blake you will not tell Yang about this. Actually, you will not tell ANYONE about any of this unless I instruct you to do that. Is that understood?"

"Yes Weiss." Blake acknowledged with a small nod.

Weiss smiled, filled with relief. _'It's so easy'. _Weiss shook her head left and right, starting to feel power hungry. "No, address me as mistress during trance, when we're alone in my room." Weiss commanded in a lustful hunger.

"Yes mistress." Blake said so naturally that Weiss felt her heart fill with satisfaction.

_'Yes, this is good. This is amazing.' _Weiss thought, feeling the joy of complete control. _'...Why stop there?'_

"Blake, I believe I asked you a question before. Do you look at me like before, do you think I'm attractive?" Weiss asked impatiently.

"I think you're incredibly attractive, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt Yang. I think I'm in love with her. I don't think of you in that way anymore. I haven't in a long time."

Weiss grit her teeth, feeling anger build up. _'Is this jealousy? But why?...no that doesn't even matter anymore.'_ Weiss shrugged the thought away, eating up the moment. She knew what she'd do next. _'I will have you.'_ Weiss thought in a hungry jealousy.

"Then I want you to show me. When I tell you to kiss me, I want you to do so...U-Understood?" Weiss asked nervously, sounding unsure.

"Yes mistress."

Weiss took a deep breath, smiling at the thought of Blake's lips on hers. _'Is this how it'll be? She'll really do this?'_

Weiss exhaled, thinking of Ruby once again. The type of kiss she'd like to share with her. All the explicit tiny details that would make her melt into her arms. _'I want it so bad, but you won't give it to me Ruby...'_

Weiss felt the need in her start to stir impatiently. _'I may as well make sure it's done properly.'_ Weiss concluded.

"When you kiss me, do so with the same fiery passion you would with Yang. And not just any normal kiss. I want it to be one where you feel like you can barely contain yourself. I want to feel the real need and attraction you would have felt when you first made out with Yang as your girlfriend. The kind where you just want to eat her up...it's the kind I would want to share with Ruby." Weiss's voice was needy, demanding, and yet ending off with a hint of sadness.

"Yes mistress." Blake nodded, taking in the command as if it were the most natural thing to do.

Weiss smiled sinisterly, pushing away her negative emotions and focusing on what she wanted her and now. And now, she was barely able to hold her back her excitement.

"Kiss me."

Blake didn't waste any time. Weiss tensed up, unprepared for how quickly it would happen. There was no guilt, no shame, and no hesitation coming from Blake. Weiss had asked for this, and this is exactly what she got. Blake handled her with haste. Her eyes were still hazy, but now seemed to be consumed with desire. Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss and their lips met in the start of a heated kiss. Blake slid one of her hands down Weiss's neck as they made out, bringing them closer together.

Within the first few seconds, Blake pushed Weiss against the door and cupped her face with both her hands. There was a loud thud as Weiss's back hit the door, but that didn't slow down the kiss in the slightest. Weiss felt Blake's warm hands against her smooth white skin, taking in the sensual touch.

Weiss had seen the two kiss before, but not like this. This was almost animalistic. This was how Blake would have kissed without any restraint.

Blake let her hand slide further, finding one of Weiss's breasts. Weiss moaned not the kiss and Blake slid her tongue into her mouth at the first opportunity. Their tongues danced in the heated exchange and Blake showed no signs of easing up her attack.

_'This is how she treats Yang!? She's so intense. I shouldn't be doing this to Blake. I should be doing this with Ruby. NO! I mean that I shouldn't do this at all. I shouldn't do this amazingly hot steamy deep kiss...I shouldn't be enjoying something like this ...something this good...Mmm…" _ Weiss's thoughts melted into the kiss.

Finally, Blake's hand drifted from Weiss's chest, sliding down her dress. Her hands gently continued until they stopped at her waist for a moment. They continued their deep french kiss, enjoying the heat of the moment.

In one smooth motion, Blake moved her hand to the hem of Weiss's dress and started lifting it.

Weiss protested, moaning into the kiss. Blake continued anyway and broke the kiss, rubbing Weiss's inner thigh as she kissed Weiss's neck.

"Nnn~, wait stop. Blake, stop." Weiss commanded.

Blake pulled her hand away and took a step back, standing attentively in the same blank stare. It's as if the entire thing hadn't phased her one bit. And it didn't.

Weiss took a moment to catch her breath, biting her lip as she let the moment that just occurred sink in. _'Oh fuck that was hot...holy fuck Blake. Your hand was going to…'_

Her thoughts trailed off and she cutely pulled down her skirt instinctively, face filled with embarrassment as she wondered what Blake was going to end up doing.

"W-We just...We really just did that?" Weiss stated asked rhetorically.

"Yes Mistress." Blake answered.

"That wasn't a real question- oh nevermind!" Weiss complained.

_'That kiss was great, but she looked lost the whole time. It would have been better if-'_

There was a knock on the door and Weiss jumped.

"Are you guys still fighting?" Ruby asked from behind the door, concerned.

"We're just about done making ou- UP. Making up! Making up. Yes. That. " Weiss corrected herself, covering up her mistake.

"Right Blake?"

"Yes Mis-."

Weiss leapt onto Blake at a desperate speed, covering her mouth and pushing her onto her bed.

"Uhh...Okay great!" Ruby said, a bit confused by Weiss's jumbled words. "Come downstairs. You two were seriously stressing me out! No more fighting. We only fight Grimm." Ruby said seriously before her steps could be heard walking away.

"Yes, team leader.~ Give us a few more minutes~" Weiss said sweetly with a little laugh.

"See you soon!" Ruby yelled from the staircase.

Weiss sighed in relief, letting go of Blake and sitting up. She looked at Blake judgmentally

"I almost died Blake. Were we alone Blake?!" Weiss snapped.

"In this room, we were indeed alone." Blake answered.

"...Thanks." Weiss said flatly, disappointed in the technical truth.

Weiss groaned in anger._ 'No time to be annoyed. There are things I need to do.'_

"Blake, sit up and listen."

"Blake, when I wake you up you won't remember that I kissed you, or any of this hypnosis." Weiss paused, feeling guilt in her stomach. More so than her guilt, Weiss found herself combing through Blake's hair as she spoke. That's when she had an idea of something better to do._'Is this really okay?...'_ Weiss thought before jumping into it anyway.

"In addition to what I just said, you'll only remember this second kiss. And you'll think it happened because you could barely hold back your attraction for me. It wasn't me who kissed you. It was you who kissed me. You actually barely convinced me to keep it a secret, just now. And as I said before, you can't tell anyone else." Weiss explained, burying her guilt of the whole situation. She enjoyed Blake's hair, moving her hand along Blake's long beautiful hair repeatedly.

Blake's eyes seemed to crease, her mind rejecting the idea. "It...It wasn't me…" Blake said in a strained voice. Weiss felt shocked, in panic she stopped combing Blake's hair. _'It can be resisted? Do I need to use more?'  
_  
She lifted her hand and pointed the light at Blake.

"Luminous."

Blake groaned and her facial features relaxed again.

"Was what I said understood?" Weiss demanded in a stern annoyed tone.

"Yes Mistress."

"Alright, that should deal with everything." Weiss said in a much more cheerful note, closing her fist and standing up. Weiss stared down at Blake lying peacefully on the bed. _'Mmm…'_ Weiss said as she stared at Blake's exposed legs.

'_I want more. It feels way to good to use this power.'_

The recent memory of Blake's touch made her body start to heat up. But it wasn't the time.

"One more thing. You're desire for me will grow over the course of today, just until you satisfy me. At around midnight, it'll become unbearable. You'll come back to my room on your own accord, wanting to continue where we left off with that kiss. Make sure you come alone and nobody sees you." Weiss demanded.

"Yes Mistress."

"Wake up." Weiss finally commanded.

Blake blinked and stared at Weiss quietly. Her faunus ears lowered and she averted her gaze, unable to meet Weiss's eyes. Trying to gauge Blake's reactions.

"Are you okay?" Weiss said, staring intently.

"About earlier…"

"What about it?" Weiss asked, preparing to use hypnosis again if needed. Her body tensing in preparation.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that. I-I...Oh how can you ever forgive me?" Blake said sadly, covering her face with one of her hands.

"It's okay. I forgive you. You're an important friend to me. I know this isn't you. I won't hold it against you." Weiss said with a sweet smile, her muscles relaxing. "Come on, let's go. Ruby and Yang are waiting." Weiss said as she went to the door and unlocked it, nodding her head in the direction of the door.

Blake smiled "Thanks Weiss. You really are amazing you know?" Blake replied with relied, filled with thankfulness.

"Thank you. I'd do anything for you Blake." Weiss said with a sweet smile, stopping for a moment to reply before heading to the door.

Blake felt her heart flutter and she blushed a bit, glad Weiss was turned around.

Weiss wore a devilish smirk for a moment, then regained her composure and opened the door.

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I was really happy with how this chapter turned out. I loved mixing the realistic little scenarios, humor, and dark fantasies. Expect chapter 3 to have some lewds, if you've been waiting.**

**Let me know what you think! It would make my day. See you next time. :3**


	3. Late Night Fantasies

Late Night Fantasies

* * *

After that whole ordeal, Blake and Weiss went down to meet the rest of the team.

"Finally, you two done your little cat fight? Kiss and make up?" Yang asked.

"Y-Yes." Weiss said, her mind immediately remembering the deep kiss she just shared with Blake. Yang's poor choice of words didn't help.

"Yeah, Weiss is so forgiving." Blake said, forcing a smile, but looking a bit sad once she met Yang's gaze.

"You sure you're okay babe?" Yang asked with a bit of concern.

She felt the guilt strike her heart, but she took a moment to force herself to keep calm. _'I can't tell her.'_ Blake thought. Blake glanced over at Weiss, finding comfort in Weiss's stare. Weiss kept her gaze on Blake, giving her a small nod.

Blake turned back to Yang and her smile seemed more comfortable.

"Yes Yang, everything is great." Blake said as she sat beside her girlfriend, holding her hand.

"Alright! I'm going to ignore this degenerate hand holding over here. Team RWBY is back on track!' Ruby said excitedly.

"Did you hear that? We're degenerates now." Yang said to Blake.

"Yeah I blame your influence." Blake retorted teasingly.

"Have you seen your book collection?" Yang wittily replied, making Blake's cheek redden in embarrassment.

"I-I-I...Yang!" Blake snapped, unable to find a comeback.

"Ding Ding Ding. I win." Yang teased, pulling Weiss closer to her.

The group laughed and Yang changed the channel of the TV.

"Fine…" Blake conceded, cuddling up to Yang. But Blake found herself glancing over at Weiss, her thoughts on the white haired beauty.

"Well, it's time for the new episode of 'The Dust Chronicles'." Yang said excitedly.

"I love that show!" Ruby exclaimed and hopped a bit in her seat.

It seemed everything was fine now.

Weiss glanced over at Blake last time after she sat next to Ruby. Seeing her with Yang usually seemed sweet at times. But now, it was difficult to look at.

Ruby noticed her staring and curiously glanced over. _'Hmm…'_ Ruby thought, seeing Weiss's discomfort.

"You two are really okay?" Ruby whispered, getting Weiss's attention.

"Yeah." Weiss said, looking away from the two and back at Ruby. _'Oh we're sitting pretty close. This is nice.'_ Weiss thought. Finding her eyes melting into Ruby's now, forgetting the jealousy she got from seeing the two.

_'I'm overthinking things. Weiss seems normal again.'_ Ruby concluded, feeling relieved.

* * *

After quite a normal night, the day ended and everyone decided to go to bed around 11PM.

"Okay, I can feel my sugar crash having a sugar crash. I'm going up to sleep." Ruby said with a yawn. She got up, stretching her arms up and going on her tippy toes.

"I think I'll head to sleep too." Weiss said, getting up as well. She stood still for a moment, looking back at Blake and Yang. The two love birds were still seated.

Weiss stared judgmentally at their flirting. She could feel her blood start to boil just at the sight. Yang tickled one of Blake's ears and she giggled. Yang smiled in response, leaning forward. "You're so cute when you smile, my little kitty."

"I'm not a cat." Blake responded.

"Carry me!" Ruby said lazily before jumping onto Weiss's back for a piggy back.

Weiss's face flushed red, and her focus was lost.

"What are you- WOW, You're heavy!" Weiss said, eyes bulging once Ruby wrapped her arms around her. _'Her body is pressing against mine. It's so...warm.' _

Ruby's chest pressed against her back, and Weiss's heart fluttered at the feeling.

Ruby steadied her feet, holding most of her own weight now, but still leaning. "Fine, I'll walk. Wait...are you saying I'm fat?" Ruby said, realizing what Weiss meant. She looked at Weiss with a grumpy scowl.

Weiss tidied her clothes and tried to keep her composure.

"Well you do eat too many sweets." Blake noted, the couple looking over at Weiss.

Yang laughed. "That's an understatement."

"You can't stop me! I'll just sleep more so I can eat more tomorrow." Ruby replied, letting go of Weiss pointing.

"Oh, I'm years beyond trying to stop you sis." Yang conceded.

"Good!" Ruby said, sticking out her tongue before walking upstairs.

"I thought you had a sugar crash." Weiss said with a laugh and followed behind her.

"That's my secret Weiss. I always have a sugar crash." Ruby said smugly.

"That didn't even-Why are you even smiling?." Weiss said flatly, shaking her head as she struggled to find a response.

"Hehe~" Ruby laughed, before continuing her ascent.

Weiss glanced back at Blake. The two met eyes and Blake found that her heart fluttered. Weiss quietly turned around and head upstairs. '_It's like Weiss is waiting for something'_

"Let's head up too." Blake suggested, getting up as well once the two other girls went upstairs.

"Hey, you seem like you might be in the mood you know?" Yang said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Blake blushed, smiling. But then Weiss's cold gaze seemed to fill her mind.

"I umm, I'm actually going to sleep. I'm tired. We have to get up early tomorrow anyway."

"You've been tired all day! Didn't you nap? You're giving me blue balls Blake."

"Hate to break it to you, but you're a girl."

"Oh damn! Am I?" Yang said, taking a peak under her short shorts. Blake rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you do whatever you like Tomorrow~" Blake said quite seductively.

"Okay Blakey~ I can wait." Yang said with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

Upstairs, Weiss lied down, impatiently looking at her scroll for the time. _'Is she really going to come?...She is right?'_ She pondered, staring at the clock. _'This is just making it harder to wait…'_

* * *

Blake shifted under the covers, rolling left and right on the bed. It had already been half an hour since she lied down, yet sleep wouldn't come. _'I can't sleep. I can't get that kiss out of my head.' _The Faunus thought.

She lied on her side, feeling the need growing. Her arousal had been bothering her all night. It only seemed to get worse. _'It's like I'm in heat. I just need to do it. I can't take it anymore.'_

Blake turned onto her back, keeping the blanket over her body to hide the perverted act she was doing. She slid her right hand under the waistband of her panties, spreading her wetness to lubricate her clit.

She rubbed it in quick circular motions, arching her back a bit and repositioning or get an optimal angle. She stifled a moan, biting her lip. _'I'm so sensitive, my body's on fire. Am I in heat? That shouldn't be happening right now. Oh fuck...it's so good.' _

Her thoughts raced, she continued like that, letting her fantasies fill her mind.

It was somewhat common for Faunus to have times when they were in 'heat', causing above average sex drives, temporarily. But for it to occur at this time of the year was unheard of for Blake.

All the most erotic moments of the books she read filled her head. It let her build up, helping her push herself closer to climax.

Her thoughts pivoted, thinking of Yang's tongue eating her out. The memory electrifying her need. She moved her other hand from her breast back down, using it to spread her lips as she hit a sweet spot.

_'Mmm, right there. Oh fuck.'_

She started to finger herself, but she couldn't quite finish, losing the peak she had been trying to find. '_No No No. I'm so close. I want to cum…I need to cum!'_

Her thoughts went back to the intense kiss she shared with Weiss. _'I stole her first kiss like that. I can't believe it...I want to do more don't I?'_

Blake imagined ripping away the proud white haired girl's clothes, making out with her again before doing even more shrewd things.

"Weiss...oh fuck Weiss." She moaned aloud._ 'I shouldn't. I can't think of her like this…Not when I have Yang, but...but I…'_

Her thoughts trailed off as the guilt settled in her. But she didn't stop. She wasn't going to stop when she felt the rush of her orgasm nearing. There was no resisting the temptation. It's like the moral part of her mind shut off. _'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!'_

She lifted her back off the bed, arching it as her orgasm neared its inevitable peak. "I'm gonna cum. Weiss, I-I'm gonna cum so hard. I'm cumming! Mphhh~"

Blake had to bite her lip hard to stop from screaming as her legs spasmed. She forced herself to continue her motions on her clit, the rhythm becoming sloppy, but intense nonetheless. She continued to ride the orgasm to completion. Her eyes rolled and her body turned to its side as she continued stimulation throughout.

When it was all over she let herself breathe, panting hard. She felt like she hadn't taken a breath the entire time.

_'Why am I still horny?I just came...so why?'_

Her thoughts turned to Weiss again. She felt like her presence was always looming over her somehow. _'Should I go see if she's awake?' _The black haired girl debated. Then another idea seemed to seep its way into her mind.

_'What if I go see Weiss? What if she's- NO. No Blake.'_ She interrupted the thought, shaming herself.

But even just the thought seemed to send overwhelming arousal over her.

_'I'll just masturbate again. It'll be okay. I'll just cum one more time, calm down, and sleep. It's just...its just my 'heat'. It'll go away.'_

Blake glanced at the clock. It was only 11:15. She'd be okay.

* * *

Some time later, Weiss stated impatiently at the clock. It was 12:10.

_'Did it not work? Was I too vague'_ Weiss thought, quite annoyed.

She creased her eyebrows, waiting for the minute to change.

Finally, the clock shifted, reading 12:11.

_'I'll check if she's asleep. Maybe she just fell asleep or something.'_

Weiss got up, quietly getting to her door and turning on the light. She turned on the light when there was a knock on the other side of the door. Weiss's eyebrows raised, a bit surprised and she opened the door, feeling her heart start racing.

She met eyes with Blake. The girl's hair was a mess and her clothes were all loose and improper. She looked like an absolute mess.

"I-I tried so hard not to come here. I don't know what I'm doing. Weiss I-I just- I don't know."

"You're not making any sense."

"You're so nice, so forgiving. You'll forgive me again right? Do you think Yang will forgive me too?" Blake's voice was slurred and filled with desperation. She hung her head, shivering and rubbing her knees together.

She shook her head left and right, walking into Weiss's room. Blake closed the door behind her, locking it. Weiss had to force herself not to smile. _'Oh Blake, you look so lovely right now.'_ Weiss thought, in deliciously savoury anticipation.

Blake panted, just standing in front of Weiss seemed to be almost too much. She had initially meant to wait for a response, but…

"Forgive you for wha- Mmph~" Weiss was interrupted by Blake's sudden and insistent kiss. It caught her by surprise.

Blake pulled away from the kiss, wrapping her arms around Weiss to keep her close. She closed her eyes, face filled with shame.

"I've been thinking of you all night. Please stop me if you think you should. I just can't anymore."

Weiss per her ears for comfort and Blake purred.

"It's okay. Y-You don't have to stop." Weiss said, now feeling a bit nervous that it was actually happening. _'I've already come this far. I should just enjoy it. We should just enjoy it.'_

Blake's eyes lit up and she smiled, lifting her head and looking longingly into Weiss's eyes.

"Weiss~" Blake said with such sincere thankfulness before she closed her eyes again, pulling her into another kiss.

Blake was a lot gentler now, easing her into it. Blake guided Weiss to the bed and laid her on her back.

"You've never done this before right? I'll be gentle." Blake said in a comforting voice.

Weiss blushed, _'We're really doing EVERYTHING?'_

Weiss just nodded, letting Blake take the lead. This is what she planned for after all. Blake lead Weiss to lay on her back, and Blake straddled her. Sitting on her waist, eyes filled with need, she took in the wonderful sight.

"It's okay, I just want to make you feel good. I want us both to enjoy this."

This wasn't the unrestrained lust that Weiss had forced out of her. Weiss closed her eyes closed, letting Blake handle her. Blake started to kiss Weiss's neck, working her way down to her collar bone, getting her into the mood. _'This wasn't like before. I can feel her affection, but also her care. She really cares about me.'_

That thought made her heart feel full, but Ruby's smile crossed her mind. Her heart sank and she felt a sting from the ring on her hand. She tensed up a bit. _'This should be Ruby.'_

"Are you uncomfortable? Should I stop?" Blake asked, sensing her discomfort, on her knees to take her weight off Weiss.

Weiss shook her head left and right. "Keep going. I'm just... nervous."

_'Ruby wouldn't want me anyway.'_ Weiss thought, forcing herself to forget about that sad realization.

"Just relax." Blake said, going on all fours above Weiss, kissing her one more time as she pulled the hem of Weiss's dress up.

Weiss moaned into the kiss and Blake started to pull the entire dress up, breaking the kiss. Using her free hand, Blake slid down Weiss's arm, finding her hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Your skin is so smooth. I want to see more." Blake said, smoothly lifting her arm and pulling the dress up higher along the other side, revealing the plain white cotton panties Weiss wore underneath.

Blake unlocked their hands, moving to Weiss's other arm and having her lift that as well as she pulled the dress up further, revealing the bottom of Weiss's bra.

Weiss held her arms in place, letting Blake use both her hands on her Rea goal. Blake was such quicker now, hungry after seeing the tease of what was to come.

Finally Blake freed the dress from Weiss's body. She discarded it in a careless toss behind her, never looking away from Weiss. Weiss's face filled with shame, feeling her body being judged.

"You're beautiful." Blake announced, blushing herself.

"Really?" Weiss asked sheepishly.

"Yes. I want- I want to do so many things I shouldn't." Blake answered, impatience in her voice.

"I want you to." Weiss confirmed.

"It's so…It's so wrong Weiss." Blake struggled to resist the temptation.

"It's okay." Weiss re-assured.

Blake took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds as she melted into Weiss's eyes. She exhaled.

"Weiss..."

Weiss felt Blake sneak one hand behind her back, unhooking her Bra in one swift motion.

"You've done that before." Weiss said softly.

"I do wear them to you know?" Blake stated, leaning forward and giving Weiss a quick kiss.

Weiss gave a nervous laugh.

Blake worked her way down, on all fours, giving Weiss a few kisses on her neck. Each kiss moved a bit lower. She crawled back a bit, grabbing Weiss's breast playfully. She squeezed, licking the nipple before continuing her array of kisses over her stomach.

"I'm going to taste you." Blake said finally, not waiting any longer.

Weiss felt the cool air hit her wetness for a moment when Blake pushed aside her panties.

But what happened after is what she'd never forget. Blake's mouth went directly over her clit, sucking it and licking it in tiny circles.

The rush was electrifying and Weiss let out a lewd cry.

"Ahnn~ Blake. That feels good."

Blake took that as motivation and used her fingers to spread apart her pussy lips to ravish her further.

Weiss was thrown into pure ecstasy, having the pleasure of a sexual encounter for the first time. Blake was no amateur, she knew what she was doing and was only more eager to please with Weiss's increasingly audible moans.

Weiss's legs tightened up around Blake.

"Blake...I-I-"

Blake pulled away, looking at Weiss as she started to shiver. "It's okay. Let it go." She insisted.

"Nnnn… Hahhh~" Weiss cried out as she started to shudder in her convulsions. One hand gripped Blake's hair, trying to push her away.

But Blake didn't stop. In fact she pressed more firmly, making sure to maximize the inexperienced girl's orgasm to the fullest as she lapped her juices up.

When Blake finally pulled away, she looked into Weiss half lidded eyes and smiled. Blake licked her lips, getting the rest of the glistening juices off her face.

"That...was...delightful." Weiss said, panting between words as she smiled back.

Suddenly something in Blake seemed to shut down. She imagined the angry and sad face Yang would make if she saw all this. Sense of reason seemed to return and she stared sadly at Weiss.

Blake winced, pressing her temple with one of her hands. "W-What have I done? Why did I? Weiss, we shouldn't have done this." Blake managed to say. Guilt overwhelmed her and she felt her eyes welling up.

Weiss was shocked, not knowing what to say. The sad reality started to come back. _'Blake didn't want to do any of this. I made her.'_

"Blake, I-I'm sorry." Weiss managed to say, feeling regret.

"Why are you apologizing? It's all my fault. Yang will never forgive me. I love her so much Weiss."

_'Love.'_ Weiss mind honed in on that word. There was a painful pang in her finger again, like something was being sucked out of her. And in a moment it was gone.

'_Ruby doesn't love me. Blake doesn't love me. Nobody loves me.' _Weiss thought, gritting her teeth in anger. She clenched her fist.

Blake started to sob. "Yang. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. She's going to think I'm a slut." She buried her face into her hands now, ears drooping down. She received no console from Weiss. In fact, Weiss was barely keeping herself in check. She continued to grit her teeth, clenching her hand into a fist as she sat up.

"All you care about is Yang. Do you know what it feels like for me!? I couldn't have Ruby and I couldn't have you either!" Weiss cried out, barely able to keep herself from

"Weiss, I don't know what to say. I shouldn't have done any of this." Blake explained.

"No, stop. You don't understand." Weiss said, shrugging off her meaningless words. " I couldn't have you. But I will now."

"What?" Blake asked, confused as her teary eyes met Weiss's.

"Blake, enter trance." Weiss demanded.

Blake dropped her hands and set them on her lap, sitting neatly with a blank stare. Her teary eyes now looking empty despite fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Wipe your eyes, it's difficult to look at you when you're like that. It pains my heart."

"Yes mistress." Blake answered and wiped her eyes away.

"After tonight you'll forget everything we did. I don't want you to break down and think you're some easy slut. You're important to me. I wouldn't want that for you." Weiss paused, moving over and ruffling Blake's ears.

"But you WILL be mine for the rest of the night." There was an emphasis on 'will'. It was not a prediction. It was a fact.

"Yes mistress." Blake nodded.

Weiss moved her hands down from Blake's ears and cupped her cheeks. Still feeling unwanted and empty inside, Weiss decided to fill that void.

"Forget about the suggestion about coffee. Instead, when I snap my fingers you'll think of me as your girlfriend and nobody else. You will do so until I snap my fingers again. You will go back to normal and any memory of how you acted will be sealed away until I snap my fingers to re-activate this suggestion. Is that okay…Blakey?" Weiss finished off with the cute familiar nickname.

"But...Yang...I can't do that to her." Blake struggled to say. There seemed to be a strain in her face.

"Yang?" Weiss said, holding back her anger. Her voice was filled with rage and disappointment. It was as if she fully expected Blake to just bend to her will right away.

Weiss fiddled with her ring, spinning it as she stared at Blake. "Fine then". Weiss finally said, lifting her hand.

"Luminous." She pointed the ring at Blake. "You'll be a good girl now right?"

She waited a moment, But Blake seemed strained, staying silent.

"Y-Yang…" That was all Blake managed to say in her struggle.

"YANG!? Did I tell you to say YANG?" Weiss said rhetorically, gritting her teeth in anger. _'Such defiance.'_

"Listen to ME and do the things that I TELL you to." Weiss demanded, pushing the ring closer to her eyes.

"I-I…" Blake struggled to let out. Her face twisted in discomfort now, with her eyes still empty and dazed.

"Do you understand me?...Slut?" Weiss added, staring intently as she felt the aura of the ring intensifying, seeming to feed off of her more cruel insistence.

"Nnn...Yes mistress. I-I understand." Blake said finally, the struggle in her expression clearing away.

"And everything I said?"

"I'll do it."

"Good." Weiss said, snapping her fingers and closing her fist. She did a hair flip, smiling. She was pleased with her work.

"Blake, wake up."

Blake's eyes blinked a few times and she looked at Weiss and smiled.

"I'm so happy you enjoyed that. I hope I wasn't too rough." Blake said sweetly.

Weiss paused to take her success. _'Good girl.'_

"Not at all. Sorry, " Weiss said after a few seconds.

Blake leaned forward and kissed Weiss. "I love you Mistress ." Blake said.

Weiss was taken back, not just hearing her say she loved her. But hearing the word 'Mistress', in anything but Blake's dazed hypnotized tone, was something else.

"Y-Y-You don't have to call me mistress."

"Oh, I thought you wanted me to. Plus you seem to like it, mistress~." Blake said knowingly.

"S-Stop it." Weiss said a bit embarrassed.

"Okay. Well, it was fun serving you tonight." Blake said with a sweet smile.

Weiss smiled back, enjoying the moment. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

_'Blake~, You're becoming such a nice pet~' _The thought felt somewhat strange, but she couldn't help but relish in the way Blake was acting.

"How about you? Do you want me to ..umm...you know?" Weiss said, unable to phrase it properly.

"You're so cute." Blake said, wiggling her ears and pinching her cheek.

Weiss scowled a bit at the teasing, but smiled after Blake smiled at her so sweetly afterwards.

Blake bit her lip, "But yes, I'd love for you to. Let me guide you."

Blake moved to lie down, pulling Weiss on top of her. In a swift needy motion, Blake unbuttoned her short shorts and pulled Weiss's hand towards her crotch.

"Touch me." Blake begged.

Weiss slid her hand under Blake's panties, the wetness of her heated sex touching her fingertips. Weiss purred.

Weiss moved, trying to mimic how she might masturbate. She closed her eyes, focusing.

'_Circular motions. Proper form. Light on the nails.'_

"That's good. Weiss~. Just like that!" Blake yelled.

Weiss rolled her index finger over her clit, sliding her middle finger over her folds as she did, repeating the motion and responding to how Blake's body responded.

"Weiss. Kiss me."

Weiss grabbed Blake by the hair, pulling her towards her in the heat of the moment before they kissed deeply.

Weiss continued her advances as they kissed, pushing Blake closer to the edge over the next few minutes. Weiss felt a shudder and she knew she was must be getting close.

Weiss let go of Blake's hair to grab her breast over her clothes. Blake lost her balance for a moment and they separated from their kiss.

"Uhnn~ Weiss! I'm going to cum. I don't think I can keep quiet." Blake moaned.

"Good." Weiss whispered before moving her hand up to cover Blake's mouth.

Blake arched her back, screaming into her hand as she came. The entire thing muffled into Weiss's hand. Weiss felt satisfied knowing she had this firm hold over Blake, knowing she was cumming by her hand.

Blake tapped Weiss's arm, as if to insist that it was too strong, but Weiss continued at the same pace.

Blake's eyes rolled behind her head and she rode the rest of the orgasm, her stifled cries only reaching Weiss's ears.

Blake shivered against her, unable to do anything but take Weiss's rough treatment.

When it was all over Weiss let go and stared at the spent Faunus. _'I made her cum.' _Weiss thought Blissfully.

"Weiss that was so intense. Oh fuck...that was so great." Blake Cooed, recovering from the high.

Blake took a second to catch her breath before speaking.

"You must masturbate a lot." Blake noted playfully. Weiss was taken off guard, the dominant nature she held crumbling immediately into shame.

"W-What? Well, I didn't have you..." Weiss said, finding no way out of this.

"Well you do now." Blake said with a smirk.

Weiss's heart throbbed, and she could only smile back.

'_So this is what it's like to be in a relationship.'_

"I'm actually pretty tired. How about we cuddle, sleep, and...continue in the morning?" Blake said, ending off a bit seductively.

"Oh. Yeah. That sounds...pleasant." Weiss said blushing, finding it difficult to speak after Blake's affectionate words.

_'All she did was call me cute and ask to cuddle. I'm so stupid. Stupid Weiss.' _ Weiss thought.

"Come on. Let me melt you, my ice queen.~"

"I'm thoroughly melted after what you did to me." Weiss retorted playfully.

Blake gave a small giggle. "Mmm, you'll make it hard to sleep if you remind me."

Blake lied down, throwing off her top and her bra.

Weiss swallowed nervously, seeing Blake's nude body.

Blake covered herself, noticing Weiss and giving a slightly teasing smile. "Hey, you got enough tonight. Get your head out of the gutter."

"I-I wasn't staring at your breasts at all."

"Mhmm. Don't worry, you'll feel them in a second. Come on, I don't bite." Blake said invitingly, as she got comfortable under Weiss's covers.

Weiss cuddled beside her and then gave a quick kiss before Blake rolled Weiss over and spooned her.

Weiss's eyebrows raised in surprise, she felt Blake's warm skin against hers. Her soft breasts pushing against her back softly. This tender embrace melted her heart. Ruby's embrace against her earlier today entered her mind. _'I don't need her.'_ Weiss told herself.

"Wow, you're so warm." Weiss noted.

"Told you I'd melt you. Mmm, we have to do this more. I can't believe we haven't cuddled till now." Blake said.

Weiss felt some guilt, thinking of Yang for a moment. But her thoughts jealousy drifted to Ruby, she clutched the ring on her finger and stared at it, feeling the discomfort again.

_'What is this feeling I'm getting from the ring?'_ Weiss asked, but part of her didn't even want to know. She stared curiously at it.

"You comfortable?"

"Yeah." Weiss replied, letting go of the ring and closing her eyes.

_'I should probably have Blake get up and leave before I fall asleep….mmm...5 more minutes.'_

* * *

Blake had her arms tied behind her back, both bent horizontally and joined together by a rope that wrapped around them. Her stomach pressed against the bed and her hair was free, messily sprawled along the bed. Weiss was thrusting into her juicy folds with a strap-on, rhythmic motions forcing sweet noises from her.

"Is it good, my slutty little kitten?" Weiss asked, getting heated moans in response. Weiss slapped Blake's ass, hearing her help in response. "Answer me Blakey.~"

"Yes!" Blake screamed.

Weiss pulled her hair to lift her tired head up, handling her roughly.

"What was that?!" Weiss asked in a demanding voice.

"Y-Yes Mistress!" Blake let out as Weiss thrust the entire length of the strap on into her.

"Good. Take it like a good pussy." Weiss said as she dropped Blake's hair.

Slam. Slam. Slam.

* * *

Slam. Slam. Slam. Weiss's door shook in response.

"Weiss have you seen Blake? Yang said she wasn't in her room." Ruby asked from the other side of the door.

"Fuck." Weiss whispered. She looked behind her and Blake was still spooning her.

"Why is she bothering us so early." Blake whined quietly, half asleep.

"Shhh, I'll get rid of her. Just go back to sleep" Weiss said, putting her finger on Blake's mouth. Weiss sat up, the covers rolling off her small breasts as she did.

"Mmk babe." Blake said, and Weiss pet her head softly. Blake purred slightly.

_'babe? I kinda like it. WAIT! No time.' _Blake thought before refocusing.

"Uhhhh, She went to the library! Now if you don't mind I'm trying to sleep." Weiss said.

"Okay, thanks! That's weird, she was supposed to pick up stuff this morning. Sorry for waking you. Just remember we have lunch plans at noon. I'm heading out, Yang will go with me instead. We'll be back in a few hours." Ruby said before walking away.

"Okay~" Weiss responded with a faked composure.

Weiss looked down and blushed. They were utterly naked in her bed, cuddling each other.

_'Ruby almost saw us like this.'_

Blake saw Weiss's expression and giggled. "What? Afraid Ruby would barge in here?"

Weiss laughed back. "Maybe."

"You lied about where I was because wanted me alone this morning didn't you?"

"Hmm, maybe?" Weiss smirked at the suggestion.

"Well you'll have me for a few hours now won't you? What are you going to do?"

"Well someone taught me a few things yesterday."

That morning Weiss enjoyed a lovey dovey fantasy with Blake. They could only pretend for so long, until their teammates returned.

* * *

Blake was putting her bra on and Weiss lay on her side, resting her head on her hand as she took in the view.

"S-Stop staring so much." Blake said with rosy cheeks.

"I'm enjoying what I can before they get back." Weiss noted, hearing a beep from her scroll and she rolled over onto her stomach, picking it up and checking her messages.

"You've enjoyed a fair share." Blake replied, glancing over and checking out Weiss herself.

"Well look at that. They'll be back in 15 minutes-Hey, you get to eat me up with your eyes, but I can't?" Weiss said with a smirk.

"Hey, it's only fair after you did it first." Blake replied with a laugh.

"Maybe we have time for a bit more." Weiss suggested, raising her eyebrows.

"I should head back to my room and get ready. They'll be back soon." Blake replied.

"Mmm...Fine." Weiss conceded, a bit disappointed.

"It's not like I'm disappearing."

"I suppose." Weiss said with a forced smile. Reality started to sink in.

Blake got up put on the rest of her clothes, glancing back at Weiss to say goodbye.

"Before you go…"

"What is it babe?" Blake asked,

"Why do you like me?"

"What you need an ego boost?" Blake answered.

"N-Nevermind. It's a dumb question." Weiss said with a bit of shame, turning away and rolling over to hide her face.

To her surprise, she felt Blake sit beside her and comb her hair.

"People who may not know you, you might think you're cold. You have a heart filled with kindness. You give so much, not just to me, but to the whole team. You even got us this crazy house. Plus, I love the way you look at me. I know you have my best interest at heart."

Blake finished, turning Weiss's head to hers for a quick kiss.

"Blake…" Weiss said, butterflies in her stomach, and a mix of deep guilt overcoming her.

That moment seemed to linger for far too long. Like time had frozen to just let her realize just how immoral this whole situation was. It seemed to consume her. Only when Blake spoke again did her mind come back to reality.

"Now, I really should go. Bye~" Blake said sweetly, getting up again.

Blake walked away, reaching the door.

'_The hypnosis...' _Weiss thought as Blake walked away.

"Blake wait!" Weiss said, still in her underwear as hopped out of bed and ran up to Blake.

"Hmm?" Blake wondered, stopping.

Blake turned around only to be pressed against the door and kissed, deeply.

"Mmmm" Blake cooed.

Weiss pulled away, slowly opening her eyes and smiling forcibly. _'I have to end this.' _The thought echoed in her head.

"Goodbye. I'll miss you..." Weiss said sadly.

'Um, I'm just going to my room." Blake said with a puzzled look. _'She's pretty cute when she's a bit clingy.'_

"Yeah." Weiss agreed, Blake turned around and left the room.

As Weiss closed the door she quickly snapped her fingers as it shut.

Blake paused outside Weiss's room, looking around for a moment. She looked lost.

'_Why am I here?' _Blake thought, scratching her head for a second. _'I think I need more rest. I haven't been sleeping well…'_

On the other side Weiss leaned against the door, sighing. Sadness overcame her. She knew what she had to do.

'_I can never do that again. If I'm anything like the girl Blake described, I need to stop. I've already done too many unforgivable things...' _Weiss thought to herself. She took in a deep breath, walking over to her drawer.

'_But it's not too late to stop.' _She told herself as she opened the drawer. She reached for the ring, holding it for a moment, hesitating as she spun it in her fingers. She exhaled, taking the ring off of her and throwing it in the drawer.

She stared at it longingly for a few seconds, glancing at where it was in her hand. It felt oddly empty, as if a part of her was missing.

"Thanks for the experience Blake. I got to experience what being in a loving relationship is really like." Weiss said as she smiled at the memories, eyes tearing up. _'I'm being such a selfish dolt, I don't deserve to cry.'_

She slammed the drawer shut and wiped her eyes.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! This took a while to write and finalize, but things are moving along now!**

**This chapter was had smut, joy, and sadness. I hope I made it to your liking.  
**

**Let me know what you thought. See you next time. **


	4. Hear Me

Hear Me

* * *

The next few days went by normally. Blake and Yang were together, Weiss was fine with it. Ruby was still very not lesbian. Weiss was fine with it. Weiss was all alone and drowning internally with her own sorrow. Weiss was fine with it.

Everything was okay. At least that's how it appeared.

Weiss was fine…

_'I'm…I'm actually-'_

"Weiss?" Blake asked again. "You've been doing that a lot too. It's like we lose you and you drift into space."

Weiss looked around, it was just the two of them in the living room. The TV was on, but neither of them were really paying attention.

"Are you sure you're okay? Is there something you want to talk about?" Blake hesitated saying.

Weiss's eyes met Blake's and she gave a small smile.

"Yeah. Yes...I mean no I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine." Weiss said in a dismissive tone.

"...Is it because of what I did? I feel like you've been avoiding me lately."

Weiss felt her conscience digging her further into misery. She remembered that kiss she forced into Blake, and that look of pure shock and disapproval she got.

Weiss didn't respond, unable to find what to say.

"You hate me now don't you?"

"What!? No, Blake. I couldn't hate you. I'm fine really. You're reading too much into things." Weiss replied reassuringly.

"Well...okay then." Blake said, letting it go, but not quite believing she wasn't hiding something.

_'It's not because of you Blake_._'_ Weiss thought, finding it difficult to act like her usual self ever since everything happened.

"Hey kitty cat.~" Yang said as she walked into the living room, walking up next to her and tickling her ears.

"Stop it." Blake protested flirtatiously, giggling a bit.

Weiss exhaled, curling her hand into a fist. She looked away, twirling her hair as she pretended to focus on whatever was on TV.

Even looking away she heard their playful banter, a little giggle from Blake.

_'They're so shameless…_' Weiss thought, feeling her blood starting to boil.

She got up, walking away towards the kitchen.

"Weiss, where are you going? You'll miss the show." Yang asked, looking over somewhat curiously as she continued to play with Blake's ears.

"Nothing…Just getting a snack." Weiss answered with a bored tone.

"Oh, can you get me the chips we got earlier? Please~ ice queen?" Yang asked.

Weiss remembered Blake's luscious tone when calling her that a few days prior. It all seemed like a distant dream now, one that brought sour feelings.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Weiss said sternly, turning her head to give Yang a glare.

"Come on. Apologize. You know she's been-" Blake explained.

"Been what!?" Weiss snapped at Blake.

"Weiss, I-I was just-" Blake started before being interrupted again

"Weiss calm down. Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah. Okay, whatever. I'll get your chips." Weiss stated, trying to keep calm and let it go.

_'That girl thinks she can just be like that. In my house? And do that with my Blake. I mean not MY Blake, but-'_

"Hug attack!" Ruby yelled, hugging the unsuspecting white haired girl from behind.

"R-Ruby? Why?!"

Ruby let go after a moment and Weiss turned around to meet her gaze. "You looked down, thought I would help." Ruby said with a sweet smile. Her smile faded after a moment as her face filled with concern.

"Uhhh...I heard yelling again, did Yang do something? I'll talk to her if you want." Ruby said with a sad expression.

Weiss smiled at the concern, a deep bittersweet swell in her heart filling up. "Don't worry about it, I'll…"

Weiss paused, looking over Ruby's shoulder to see the two distinct shadows of Blake and Yang leaning into each other for a kiss.

"I'll be fine. I'm already over it." Weiss finished, holding her finger and scratching where the ring had been.

"Okay. If you need anything, you know you can come to me right?" Ruby re-assured.

_'Anything?'_ Weiss's mind wandered, thoughts reaching a dark place. _'A kiss? A strip tease? A lewd-' _Weiss stopped herself and shook her head. This desire she thought she had buried so quickly was brought back.

"Weiss?"

"Yeah thanks. It means a lot hearing that Ruby." Weiss said with a smile, hugging her from the front this time.

This time Weiss lingered in the hug, breathing in deeply and taking in her scent.

It only made a growing need worse. Weiss held on to the hug, a little too long.

"Ruby…" Weiss whispered in a breathy voice, exhaling. Weiss squeezed a little more tightly, really taking in Ruby's figure into memory. She breathed in again, taking in her sweet aroma. _'I want to feel every inch-'_

"Uhh Weiss? You're kind of squeez-"

"Sorry!" Weiss said, forcing herself away and throwing away her thoughts.

"Haha...No worries. You seem like you needed it." Ruby said with a kind hearted smile.

"Yeah." Weiss nodded, pressing her thighs inwards a bit. _'I'm wet...again. Fuck...I've been insatiable lately…'_

"Let's meet with everyone else?"

Weiss pulled the hem of her skirt down. She took a second to keep herself calm.

"Okay." Weiss agreed.

Ruby skipped over to the living room and Weiss followed. When they entered, Yang was wiping her lips and Blake was clearing her throat, and combing her hair to fix the messy tangles.

"Uhhh…." Ruby said, stopping her skip.

There was an awkward silence, Weiss stopped at the doorway and stared quietly.

"H-Hey Sis. Weiss, uhhh...I don't need that snack anymore. Thanks." Yang said with a nervous smile, acting casual.

"I changed my mind. I'm going out for a walk." Weiss said in a cold tone, glancing over judgmentally at the couple..

"Weiss, I'll go with you." Ruby said.

"Alone...Ruby." Weiss insisted, leaving them.

"Okay then…" Ruby conceded sadly.

_'Something's not right with her.' _Yang had no reason or proof, but the way she looked at her and especially Blake seemed off.

Weiss left without a word.

* * *

Weiss wandered the streets, trying to clear her head.

There was a mess of emotions going through her head. The comfort Ruby gave her helped her keep herself calm, but to a degree. Yang and Blake were at the center of her mind.

'_I'm so...I'm so angry.'_ The thought was filled with rage. The usually classy lady may have seemed only slightly upset to some. But that was a facade. Her emotions hidden deep within. A skill she learned from her less than ideal family life.

'_She looked so happy with her.' _The sight of the two of them acting so shamelessly flirtatious was always something that disgusted her, but lately it had shifted to a true disgust. A distaste that creeped into her core. And the more she held it inside, the worse it seemed to get.

'_No, she's not mine. I shouldn't be jealous. No, I mean...I'm not jealous. I'm just lonely.'_ She thought, throwing the thought away. She continued walking, taking in the fresh air..

Weiss's thoughts refocused, Ruby's kind words filling her mind. _'I can come to you for anything huh?...There's no way I can come to you Ruby. There are so many things I can't tell you.' _The lonely huntress thought sadly.

'_Blake had said I could talk to her too…' _She thought to herself. Her thoughts quickly shifting to Weiss's dirty lustful memories. The unforgettable hot cries Blake had made in their heated exchange were burned into her mind. How could she forget?

'_She's not mine, but she should be.' _ The thought made her shake her head. It felt almost foreign. _'Something's wrong with me...'_

Weiss had sworn she had been wandering aimlessly, but had she really? Why had she found herself in such a specific and familiar place. She looked ahead, standing in front of the shop where she had bought the ring a few days ago.

She walked over, seeing the same ominous man behind the counter.

"Ms. Schnee, a pleasure to see you again." A man said as he took his attention away from the book he was reading.

"Likewise." Weiss said, looking down at the jewelry in the shop. She fiddled with her hands a bit as she did, feeling a bit of emptiness there.

"Looking for something new? Was the ring not to your liking?" The hooded man asked as he leaned forward, light revealing his thick black sunglasses.

"That ring...it does things to the user doesn't it?"

"Hahahaha, so you did end up using it. Interesting. Interesting."

"This isn't funny!" Weiss said, slamming her hand on the table as she stared in agitation.

The man stopped, still smiling fearlessly. "Well, someone has a sharper temper than I remember."

Weiss groaned, her voice showing her annoyance. "Does it have a side effect or not?"

"Have you considered that it may have just been you?"

"What?"

"The ring is intended to grant the owners desires."

"At what cost?"

"Don't you already know? Or is your conscience really still so strong?"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry my lady, I'll be closing up shop."

"You didn't answer my-"

"Good day."

Something in his voice made her take a step back, little goosebumps in her arms.

She took a moment to collect herself, pulling back and flipping her hair. "Fine, don't answer me."

"Have fun with you Faunus friend, or should I say...sex slave?"

Weiss blushed, "W-What!? …..I-I'm having this shop investigated."

She walked away, letting her flustered expression free once he couldn't see her facet.

"No need to be ashamed. You did hypnotize her though. Didn't you? You can't walk away forever…" His voice trailed off as she walked away in a brisk pace. When Weiss started walking away he muttered under his breath, pointing his finger at Weiss. "It would be a shame if your friends found out. I wonder what you'd do?" He whispered to himself. "Let me help you decide." A red light shot out of his fingertips, flashing for a brief moment and was absorbed into Weiss's back.

Weiss paused for a moment and shuddered in discomfort. What's this feeling? _How? _Is all she could think. '_How could he know?'_

She looked back and the man had seemed to already be gone. Had he disappeared. She started heading back to her home, a sense of discomfort glooming over her.

As she approached the alley corner, she heard the sound of footsteps moving away from her.

"Hey! Are you following me?" She yelled, and heard the sound of someone sprinting away from her.

She increased her pace. '_Did that sleazy man really follow me?_'

She turned the corner and saw someone in black clothes, turning the corner. But she couldn't get a good look. It was too late.

'_Just who was it?'_

Weiss felt a discomforting unease as she walked back to her house.

'_Maybe i should talk to somebody. I'll talk to Ruby.' _ The thought hurt her head for some reason and she grit her teeth. '_No...I-I won't after all.'_

* * *

When Weiss returned back to the house she walked in through the front entrance and called out for her friend. "Ruby?"

She got silence in return. Yang leaned against a wall, facing the front entrance. Blake looked over, not saying a word. She glanced back at Yang. "Yang-"

"Let me handle this." Yang demanded.

"Handle what? What's up with you? Didn't like that I walked out? You're the one-" Weiss started to retort with sass.

"Shut up." Yang said in a cold seriousness.

"What? Excuse me!? Why are you being so rude? Where's Ruby? You're not the one I want to see right now."

"No No No. You aren't going anywhere. Ruby isn't here. I don't want to get her involved. Right now, this is between us."

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked, nervously stepping back as Yang approached.

"I'll ask you this once, what did you do to Blake?" Yang's voice was demanding and Weiss swallowed as she raised her hands and took another step back.

"I-I didn't do anything. Wouldn't she have told you? I don't believe it's very classy to- Guhhnn!" Weiss started saying before Yang pinned her to the wall, pressing her forearm against her neck.

"Yang! You need to calm down." Blake said standing up, trying to pull Yang off of her.

"Blake seems like she couldn't tell me. Why does it feel like she can't tell me?! What can't she say!?" Yang screamed as she shrugged Blake off of her.

"I-I don't know." Weiss replied in a weak choked voice.

"Yang…please." Blake begged, eyes watery.

Yang exhaled angrily, gritting her teeth before letting go and shoving Weiss to the floor.

Weiss grabbed her neck, starting a coughing fit before looking up.

"I followed you today. I talked to that man you met up with. I know everything. That ring you got can control people can't it?"

Weiss continued to cough, catching her breath. She looked up quietly, guilt written on her face.

"Is it true Weiss?" Blake asked with a sorrowed expression. Her face was filled with disappointment and disbelief.

"It's...It's true." She confessed, cornered by her closest friends.

"It's...true?" Blake said, every ounce of faith in Weiss seemed to be questioned in this one moment. The betrayal was clear on her face

"I-I…I did it once. Maybe twice, but I promise I stopped."

"What the FUCK is it that you did Weiss!?" Yang asked again.

"I made her...I made her want me. We...had sex. And then I altered her memories." She said, sitting up on the floor.

"Weiss, I can't believe it…" Blake said as she hugged her arms close to her body, as if to hide her body from Weiss's filthy gaze. Her whole body felt dirty.

Yang raised her hand, her fist curled. Her eyes were red with fury. She stopped for a moment, staring at her with disgust. Weiss flinched, clenching her body and ready to take the hit.

There was a loud smash as Yang punched the wall next to her, breaking a whole through it.

"You didn't do anything to my sister did you?"

"I-I couldn't."

"You mean you tried?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't even bother. So when that didn't work you decided Blake was the next best thing for your pathetic lonely desires? And that makes this okay?"

Weiss didn't answer and averted her gaze.

"You disgust me." Yang finished, turning away and holding her head to think.

"Blake, do you hate me?" Weiss looked up, staring at her. Their eyes met and Blake took a moment to even respond. But it was clear what she wanted to say. Blake's expression showed it all. The way her ears seemed to droop in pure disappointment. There was no need to say what she said next. Weiss already knew.

"...This is just unforgivable Weiss." Blake said, tears streaming down her face.

"I understand...I know. I know" Weiss said, slowly standing up and hanging her head.

"Where's the ring? We need to destroy it. I need to make sure you didn't lie about Ruby either."

"It's upstairs in my room." Weiss said, still hanging her head as she led the way. She stared blankly at the ground and the two girls followed them.

There was a tense silence, and Weiss could feel her heart race.

'_It's over. At this rate, Ruby will find out and...and...No...she won't. There's something I can do. There has to be' _Weiss thought, pausing at the top of the stairs.

'_I'm running out of time'_ Her voice echoed in her head. _'Get the ring before it's too late.'_

"Keep walking, Schnee." Yang commanded.

"O-Okay, relax." Weiss said sheepishly, forcing herself forward, as she tried to shake off the thoughts.

"Don't tell me to relax. You're lucky you can stand." Yang dismissively stated. Her voice was calm, but Weiss could hear the rage lurking within.

Upon entering Weiss's room, Weiss hesitated. Fidgeting as she stood in the middle of her room..

"Don't waste my time. Where is this thing?" Yang stated impatiently.

"It's-It's…" Weiss bit her lip, a strong feeling in her telling her not to tell them where it is.

"Weiss, I'm not afraid to-" Yang started, cracking her knuckles.

"Babe, please...you're better than that." Blake said, holding her back before she confronted Weiss.

"Where is it Weiss? Don't make this harder than it is. You'll only make things work."

"That drawer." Weiss pointed, with dejected eyes.

"Grab it, I'll make sure she doesn't try anything."

Yang stood, staring seriously as Weiss lowered her arm.

Yang gripped her arms with both her hands

"Ow!"

"Keep your hands where I can see them."

Weiss stared quietly for a few seconds. But then her face broke into a crazed smile.

She started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Yang said, gripping her arms hard enough to leave a mark.

Weiss snapped.

"Hahaha...ehehahahaha!" Weiss started laughing maniacally.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing , it's just that you really hate me now don't you? " Weiss said.

'_She does'_

Weiss's head hurt. A familiar voice filling her mind again. Was it truly hers?

* * *

"I've done everything you've asked." The mysterious man said into the Seer Grimm's sphere. The jellyfish tendrils loosely floating in the air, as glowing red light emitted from it..

"And Schnee?"

"She should be progressing a lot more quickly now.:

"Good. Very good. You've done well." A feminine dominant voice said on the other side.

"You're very welcome...Salem."

Salem smiled, knowing she'd soon get what she wanted.

The Bright flow of the Seer faded back to black.

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes only to see herself in a black empty space. It was a void filled with nothingness.

'_You hear me now don't you? '_

The voice came from nowhere and everywhere. It was impossible to ignore.

"W-Who...who is this?"

'_Isn't it obvious Weiss? I'm you.'_

Weiss paused, shaking her head and holding it. There was no mistaking it, it was her own voice.

"I don't believe it. I'm not thinking these thoughts. It's like...It's like they're being spoken to me."

'_Are you sure about that? I'm merely an echo of what your true thoughts are. I'm bouncing back to you.'_

"What do you want?"

'_You mean, what do I want. You already realize, don't you?'_

"The ring?..."

'_You know it's much more than the ring.' Isn't it about time we realize the truth?_

Weiss gasped, feeling clarity in a cobweb of unnatural thoughts.

"Ruby."

'_Yes. And do you think getting to Ruby involves the destruction of the ring?'_

"No. No I don't…"

'_Then what will you do?...'_

"I understand. I understand what I want."

'_Good girl.'_ Salem's voice finally coed, warping from Weiss's voice.

* * *

"She's already... in my head. Guhhh..." Weiss strained to say

"What? Who's in your head? You've lost your mind... You'll explain yourself after we destroy this thing. Blake, did you find it yet?" Yang asked, not turning away.

"No. One second. Are sure it's here?" Blake asked, tossing a few loose garments outside the drawer.

Weiss froze for a second and it seemed like the world stood still for her. She closed her eyes, and something internal had resolved. She opened them with a breathy sigh.

Yang looked, honestly concerned. But her distrust made her cautious.

"Something happening to you Schnee?"

In response Weiss mumbled, whispering something.

"Did you say something?"

Weiss paused for a moment. Just silently smiling.

"You really did lose your mind. If you don't stop your creepy-Guhh-..."

An audible thud stopped yang's sentence in her tracks. And Yang fell to the floor, only seeing a flash of red before she lost consciousness.

"I said 'Blake, go into trance and knock Yang unconscious.' But you didn't hear that without Faunus ears, did you?"

"Is that all?" Blake said in a flat robotic tone, as she put away her weapon that she used to attack Yang.

"Yes. You didn't hit anything vital did you?

"No, Weiss."

"Good. Now, fetch me my ring. It's in the top drawer of there. We have some work to do." Weiss pointed, pushing Yang's body out of the way and flipping her hair. "Oh and you can call me mistress while she's here. No need to hide it anymore.

"Yes Mistress."

Blake quietly retrieved the ring, handing it over to Weiss. To her mistress. To her master.

Weiss grabbed it and immediately felt drunk with satisfaction and arousal. As if all this time without it was just a tease, a test of patience until finally getting the prize. She shuddered in pleasure. "I shouldn't have waited so long." Weiss said breathlessly.

'_It's back. You're mine Yang.' _

* * *

**Thanks for waiting! Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoyed. I'm making Ruby so damn cute. It's actually making it so difficult not to just go and mess her up and lewd her. It's okay...I'm okay.**

**Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out a lot sooner and more consistently.**

**Also stay safe! I hope you're all doing okay with the pandemic. Just stay in and read erotica! Don't go outside.**

**Look forward to next time. I have a pretty nice hypnotism scene in mind for Yang.**


	5. True Feelings

True Feelings

* * *

Yang's mind stirred in her sleep, images of Weiss haunting her in a nightmare that sent her mind in spirals. Images of Adam cutting off her arm, only to see Weiss be the one underneath that cruel monster's mask. She bore a sinister expression Yang didn't know Weiss was capable of. She didn't know how long she was in this horrible nightmare of what seemed to be endless torments. But it was Blake's voice that brought her back from that dark place.

"Yang...Yang you need to wake up." a familiar voice said.

Yang's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly. It was Blake.

"Blake? What happened?" Yang asked, looking around,. She was still wearing her clothes. She tried moving her arms. "I-I'm restrained?" Yang said looking up, her blurry vision not letting her see what was tying her down.

Blake's comforting face changed into an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"That's enough Blake. Come back here." Weiss commanded.

"Yes, mistress." Blake replied without an ounce of shame before walking back to the bed and sitting next to Weiss.

Weiss smiled wickedly, taking in the confusion from Yang.

"Mistress?..." Yang asked in disbelief.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be calling me that too shortly." Weiss said soothingly.

Yang stared in silence, trying to put together exactly what happened.

"Oh look, she's confused. Come here kitty." Weiss commanded.

Blake obediently obliged.

"Kitty? What?...what the hell!? Blake, get me out of this thing." Yang insisted, her words falling to deaf ears.

"Yang I'm really sorry. I can't do that. Mistress told me not to." Blake said genuinely apologetic.

There was sadness in her eyes, but she seemed to truly be trying to explain herself with such a crude excuse.

"Mistress told you? Blake?! it's ME!? You can't listen to her!" Yang tried to reason in haste, rationalizing something Blake knew already.

Underneath the calm exterior, there was a longing in Blake's gaze as she quietly shook her head. Weiss didn't let the moment linger.

Yang looked.

"Weiss...I will get out of these binds." Yang threatened.

Weiss stared with a wicked smile, holding her hand over her mouth as she held back a giggle.. "Oh? Oh really? While you do that, I'll show you something nice."

"Blake." Weiss said, turning her attention to her 'kitten'.

"Yes Mistress?"

Weiss didn't answer. She gingerly stroked Blake's check, trailing her index finger upwards.

_'Ruin her'_

The voice crept into her mind felt uncomfortably dangerous. But right now... it just didn't matter compared to what she NEEDED to do.

Weiss groped Blake, her toy. Her slut. She was using her in the way she was meant to be used.

_'bring them all to me'_

Weiss paused at that thought. A bit of distaste in her mouth as she closed her eyes, strained. 'Leave me alone.' Weiss thought, focusing out the obscure thoughts and clearing her head. She shook her head, finally forcing silence in her mind.

"Weiss!" Yang yelled into deaf ears.

Weiss snickered as the angry scream brought her back to reality. As if to show off her control, and Yang's lack of it, she quickly snagged a fistful of her hair, making Blake yelp. "What, is this bothering you?" The cute sound became muffled through their deep kiss.

"Weiss! You better hope these binds can hold me forever" Yang's eyes glowed red with rage.

Weiss calmly paused her kiss, pushing Blake into the bed. A little giggle leaving her mouth as she glanced at Yang. "You like it right Blake?"

"Yes...Mistress." Blake answered in a lustful tremble, a shameful reluctance in her voice.

"You like being roughly handled in front of Yang?" Weiss said, pushing her knee into Blake's inner thigh

"Y-Yes Mistress."

The genuine affirmations were laced with shame of being in front of Yang, and it only made Weiss want to do more. She wasn't about to wait.

"Then let's show her."

Weiss slipped her hand underneath Blake's panties and started to tease outside the folds of her pussy.

Yang was helpless, unable to do anything but watch.

Blake stifled her moan, feeling a sense of guilt.

"Don't be like that. Let your voice out properly. We all know you're a slut already." Weiss said with a firm grasp of Blake's breast, moving her slickened fingers and stimulating her engorged clit.

Blake Squirmed, grabbing Weiss's arm with one hand as she cried out.

"Ahhnn~ Weiss. It...It feels so good." Blake's words were strained and needy.

The moans rang into Yang's ears, but it felt more like a blade ripping into her heart. She knew Blake truly meant it, because that tone of voice was something she was familiar with hearing. It was something only Yang should have been familiar with.

Weiss continued her relentless assault, forcing out pleasured cries from the Faunus.

Finally, Weiss felt Blake start to tighten around her fingers. She also noticed the subtle signs of Blake's orgasm. So much so, that Blake's announcement was merely for show. The way her cat-like ears perked up, the stiff clench of Blake's hands into a fist, or the shaky higher pitched cries in Blake's moans. Weiss knowingly smiled.

"Weiss...I'm going to-" she started before Weiss interrupted her.

"I know. Cum for your mistress.' she said, kissing the overwhelmed Faunus as her moan reverberated through their kiss.

Blake's abs tightened as she started to shiver, cumming hard with nothing holding her back. Whatever shame she might have felt was lost in the orgasmic bliss.

"Good kitty." Weiss said, finally letting Blake go.

Once it was all over, Weiss licked her fingers clean and looked over in a dominant gaze as she addressed Yang, as if she was discarding a toy that she didn't need at the moment and eyeing her new prize.

Blake fell into her back and watched quietly, panting in fatigued satisfaction.

"What? You're going to hypnotize me too? I'll never le-" Yang stopped her sentence short as she was interrupted by Weiss.

"Stop talking." Weiss said with a bored sigh, holding her hand into a fist with her casual command. "Much better. Blakey, make sure you watch okay? Feel free to play with yourself. You whorish animal."

"Thank you mistress.~" The aroused slave said as she watched Weiss strut over to her new prey.

"Mmmph…Mph?" Yang said through her closed lips. She couldn't talk. But why?

"You think you're tied up? Look up, you're holding your hands there yourself. There's nothing tying you down at all." Weiss said, tilting her body forward, inches from Yang's face to take in her confused despair.

Yang looked up in disbelief as she tried to wiggle herself free. There was really nothing there. But at the same time, she just couldn't move them.

"Well...there actually is something tying you down. It's your own mind. You've been hypnotized for a while now. I had your girlfriend help me make sure you looked into the ring's light when you woke up. But you've forgotten that haven't you?"

Yang tried to scream, but nothing would come out.

"...Well, I did tell you to forget everything so I could tease you more. I'm having too much fun seeing you like this."

Yang let out a muffled noise, surely trying to cuss at her.

Weiss smirked, a prideful amusement shown on her face as she waved her hand. "Sorry, you can't talk can you? Feel free to do so now. Your mistress allows it."

Yang opened her mouth and exhaled angrily.

"This is what has become of you?" Yang said, bitter disappointment in her tone despite her current position."

"Please address me as your Mistress, like I asked."

Yang felt herself reflexively trying to say it, but she bit her lip, forcing herself to stay quiet. Smirking as she resisted.

"Tch, to have so much free will after all that. You're a real nuisance you know? You won't even submit properly. Even under the ring's light you wouldn't say it." Weiss said with the click of her tongue, annoyed by Yang's feeble attempts at resistance.

"A rotten rich brat like you wouldn't understand why. I'd never turn my back on the ones I love. I love Blake. I'll do anything to save her. And you are not touching Ruby."

That struck Weiss's pride. It took a moment to keep her composure.

'_Break her' _ Weiss thought, shaking her head in annoyance.

She couldn't even tell if this thought was truly hers anymore. But she didn't exactly disagree with the voice this time. She wasn't about to spoil her fun. She continued.

"You sure talk big, but you can't do that forever. Pus I've already done so much to you." Weiss finished as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"Is this all a joke to you!?" Yang retorted.

"No, No. Sorry. Please let me know, what will you do about it I wonder?" Weiss responded with a half-hearted attempt at reassurance, clearly toying with her emotions.".

"When I get out of this... I will not hesitate to fuck you."

Yang paused, confusion flushing over her. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"No! I-I mean, I'll eat you out and- NOO! I really meant I'll finger you, over and ove-WHAT THE HELL?!"

Weiss burst into laughter, covering her mouth and combing Yang's hair. Yang craned her head away, but there wasn't anywhere to escape to..

"You're way too far gone Yang. I just wanted to embarrass you because of your rudeness earlier."

Weiss cupped Yang's cheek.

"But, I'm quite forgiving, so I think I'll play with you a little sooner than I was going to."

"Looks like I need to get in line." Blake said, casually undressing to watch the show.

"Weiss…why?" The question was so genuine and full of disbelief.

Weiss paused, a pang of guilt causing her face to distort for a moment. But anger took over soon after. "Oh, shut up. You were trying to ruin my life. I wasn't letting you do that."

Weiss flipped her hair, readying herself for the main event.

"You'd be much more fun horny. Let's try out those new suggestions I installed into you two." Weiss snapped her fingers and her friends let out a cry.

Blake's was an unfiltered whorish noise, body shivering in pleasure.

Yang bit her lip, stifling her voice. A cute pleasured cry still escaped.

"It's been a while since you've sounded like that. I've missed your slutty voice." Blake cooed.

"What did you do to me?" Yang groaned, strain in her words as her body trembled.

"What? Is that you can barely contain it?" Weiss teased, eyeing Yang like a piece of candy before continuing. Yang just quietly ignored her. "When I snap my fingers, You're simply reliving the most pleasurable sexual experience you've ever had. I imagine Blake did quite a number on you before. Didn't she?...C'mon don't ignore me." Weiss snapped her fingers again, Delighted at the struggling sounds coming from her friends, or rather, her pets.

Weiss lifted Yang's chin to get a better look, licking her lips. Yang could barely process all of this, and Weiss was not going to go any easier on her.

"Oh, and I wouldn't let your girlfriend out of the fun. She's experiencing the same thing. But her best sexual experience wasn't with you. It was with me. Right kitten?"

Blake purred seductively, nodding. "Yes mistress~"

That snapped the silence. Yang's inner rage was bubbling to the surface again.

"You're a perverted MONSTER! This is what you do to your friends?!" Yang forced out, turning her head away and escaping from Weiss's grasp

"Tch, you're still so sassy, aren't you? It's a shame. I wish you were more like Blake…" Weiss grabbed Yang's cheeks with her hands forced her to look into her eyes, her voice filled with disappointment more than anything. Yang's words led to quite a heartless response. It was clear whatever Weiss felt for her, was no longer there. Maybe it never was.

"Fine, you want me to let you go? I'll let you go." Weiss said with an annoyed, yet comedic tone. "You're free to move."

Yang felt the seemingly invisible rope that held her down vanish, like thin air. Her arms could move again. She curled her hands into fists, shocked at first. But it didn't take her long.

Her eyes glowed red with anger and she leaped up, grabbing Weiss's hair and readying a punch. Weiss just smiled, knowingly.

Yang brought her hand forward and curled it into a fist, her arm trembling for a moment. But there was this hesitation. Her mind became cloudy, as if all her combat training was forgotten.

"What? C'mon." Weiss teased.

Yang brought in her fist to hit her. She hadn't even noticed it uncurling into a soft palming embrace. By the time she realized it, Yang was cupping Weiss's cheek and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Weiss moaned into it, and the sweet pleasure made Yang tremble.

Yang pulled back, letting go. Confused arousal in her eyes as she tried to push Weiss away.

"W-What? Why did I-"

"Oh no you don't." Weiss said, pushing herself towards Yang and wrapping her arms around her

Weiss's tongue drove deep inside and she ensured Yang wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Yang trembled against her, feeling her body heat up from the passionate kiss. She moaned into the kiss, Weiss feeling the vibrations of her hot voice on her tongue. .

Blake watched, teasing herself as she waited impatiently. "You're so lucky Yang." She said with a hint of jealousy.

When Weiss finally pulled away, she stared with a pleased expression, letting the strand of saliva between them dangle for a moment before licking her lips.

Yang's eyes looked hazy, her body trembling with arousal. "Much better."

"W-What happened?" Yang asked, finding it difficult to speak.

"I increased your sexual sensitivity. I may have gone overboard. I even made your lips an erogenous zone."

"I'm so...hot. I can barely…"

"Mmhmm, that's okay. It's okay." Weiss reassured, stepping forward with a sultry sway of her hips as Yang trembled back step by step "All you need to know is that you're going to feel really good, my slutty blonde bitch."

Yang hit the wall, whimpered in response, the aggression in her fading away into aroused fear. "Weiss, not yet. I-I can't."

"Oh, but you can." Weiss said, reaching Yang in one final step, leaning her face into Yang's ear. "I'll make you mine."

Yang pressed her knees inward, as if to shield herself from Weiss. Those words reached her core and it was becoming difficult to even stand.

Weiss kissed her neck.

"Ahh"

Weiss groped her body.

"Nnn~ Stop. Stop!"

Weiss slid her hand down her abdomen and under her now wet panties.

She slid her index finger upwards from the bottom of Yang's slit, ever so slowly.

Yang mewled and it made Weiss only want more.

"You're so wet. I wonder how you'll handle the extra sensitivity…"

"W-Wait-Ahhnnn!~" Yang's plea for mercy only to be interrupted by Weiss finding her clit, doing slick wet circles around it.

Yang moaned like an unruly whore and tried to shift her body away as her back tensed.

Weiss gave her no escape and pressed their bodies together, their breasts pressing against each other through.

Weiss continued, a bit more firmly. "Weiss no...Weiss!" Yang screamed, unable to make out any other words before her whole mind went white.

Yang Shuddered against Weiss, cumming her brains out with the mere touch of Weiss's fingers.

"Oh you came just from that you little slut? You'll be a fun toy." Weiss whispered before pulling her hand out and releasing Yang.

Yang tumbled to the floor in a shivering mess as Weiss licked her fingers. She had no words.

"Delicious." Weiss said after pushing her whole finger into her mouth and sucking it slowly, letting it pop out of her mouth with a satisfying noise.

She looked up at Weiss now. Seeing the girl in front of her was almost too much. It's like her brain was rewired to feel aroused just looking at her. Maybe she was? Every fiber of her body wanted to just give in and ask for more. But she couldn't. That crumbling pillar of reasoning that remained inside her knew that was the last thing she should do. Doing so would leave Blake in this depraved state, and she knew the same would happen to her.

Weiss stared down at Yang and seductively played with her hair.. "Now, it's about time to submit to me and apologize. Then we can have more fun."

"N-No." Yang managed to say in her deprived state.

"I command you to stop thinking and just submit." Weiss said in a stern annoyed tone.

Yang shook her head left and right. And Weiss crossed her arms, tapping her finger on her elbow as she impatiently waited.

"I-I could never. I will...never. I need to save...Blake" Yang struggled, staring back with whatever crumbling sense she had left.

"I see…" Weiss said, thinking about Yang's response. Her hand crumpled into a fist as she hid her anger.

'_I'm surprised her mind was able to resist this much. Is it really just because of her love for Blake?' _Weiss thought to herself.

* * *

Finally, Weiss turned back to Blake who looked back at her. She had been continuously and quietly playing with herself, teasing as to not cum before her loving mistress had allowed it.

Weiss lifted her eyebrows suggestively, stepping letting her see Yang's crumbling state more clearly. She was a mess.

Blake knew what to do. She pulled her fingers out of her hot slippery vagina, leaving all the lewd glistening juices on it as she crawled off the bed and onto the floor, staring at Yang as she made her way towards her with a knowing look. Yang stared back, wondering what her plan was.

"Blake…" Yang said, looking for someone, anyone to save her before it was too late.

"Luminous" Weiss had said off to the side, Yang tried to look, but Blake pulled her in and gave her a comforting smile.

"Yang. I know. I know. You're doing this all for me." Blake asked as she held Yang's head to focus her gaze on Blake.

"I am. I really am" Yang said, shifting uncomfortably as she heard the audible twang of the ring. "W-What is that?!"

"Don't worry about it. Yang. Focus on me." Blake ensured, using the loving tone Yang was familiar with.

"You love me...right?" The words sounded so genuine, Blake had given a look to instigate a sense of guilt.

"Of course! I love you so much."

"Then why do you try to keep happiness away from me?" Blake asked sadly, longing in her eyes.

"This...This isn't right. It's not...happiness. Is it?" Yang said.

"But it is. And If you give in, we'll be together. Don't you want to be together?" Blake reasoned.

"I-I-MMphh…" Blake pulled her in for a kiss, making Yang's body shudder in sexual pleasure.

Blake pulled back, leaving Yang wanting more. "You want more, I know. I know when you want it Yang. Isn't it okay to ask your girlfriend for that kind of thing? You've waited so long" Blake asked, smiling sweetly.

Yang stared back, horny and straining to keep herself together. The audible twang of the ring made her body cringe as it drew closer. She heard it going closer.

"Blake…"

"Yang I'm right here. Tell me your true feelings. I'm right here." Blake said, as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Blake...I want to…" Yang said as she closed her eyes, leaning in for a kiss.

Yang stumbled a bit forward and someone caught her. Blake wasn't where she expected. She opened her eyes to see Blake sitting in front of her, no longer trying to kiss her. More importantly, Weiss pet Blake's head, letting the ring Shine directly into Yang's eyes.

Yang whimpered. She was teased, tricked, and she didn't even care anymore.

"It's okay Yang. Just say it properly. Say your true feelings." Blake said. Her words mixing in with the light.

Yang's mind knew to reject the light, but to accept Blake. Blake's sweet and comforting gaze made her stare more deeply.

'_Blake...I love you...' _is all Yang thought before her mind went Blank.

"I love you Blake."

"I know you do babe."

"I want you."

"I know. I want you too, but you won't give in."

"I'm sorry."

"Give in."

"But...I want to save you."

"That IS how you save me. When you do give in, I'll be happy and we'll be together." Blake said as she held Yang's hand , intertwining her fingers. "In fact, the more you want to give in, the happier I'll be. The hornier you are, the closer you are to saving me." Blake explained.

"Ahhnn~ I see."

"Let's be together." Yang cried out, rustling in arousal. "I want to. I really do."

"Yes! Then will you? For me?" Blake said, squeezing Yang's hand.

"Yes! I-I give in."

"Again. Say it again, say what you really want." Blake said, letting go of Yang's hand.

"I give in. I want to cum. I wanna." She cried.

In exchange, Weiss moved in her place, moving the light closer to Yang's eyes

"Say it louder. More clearly."

"I give in! I want to be with Blake. I want to."

Weiss made her move, pleased with Blake's work.

"Then be mine. My slut. My pet. WEISS'S PET, like Blake." Weiss commanded

There was no thinking anymore, just drowning acceptance.

"I will. I want to. I'm yours. I'm...yours...Weiss." She said with a struggled cry.

"Who? You know what to say, don't you?" Weiss knowingly stated.

Weiss stared deep into Yang's lost eyes. Yang hesitated for just a moment before her eyes glossed over completely. Ruby's smiling expression was the last glimpse in her mind before it all came crashing down.

"Mistress. I'm yours." Yang finally stated with glee.

"Are you? After being such an routy girl, you think I'll just take you?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know!" Yang moaned as she became restless.

"Good girl." She said as she closed her fist, turning the ring off and staring into Yang's eyes.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Weiss said, cupping Yang's cheek lovingly.

"Mm, mistress." Yang cooed.

"She wants to fuck so badly. Can I join in too?" Blake said, her ears perking up.

"Of course. We have a few hours until Ruby comes back."

"R-Ruby?" Yang asked. "My...My...sister?"

"Yes, there are no problems... right?" Weiss asked, suspicious of her new pet.

Yang swallowed nervously, some tiny part in her mind that tried reason with her and bubble to the surface. She looked over to Blake for reassurance, who nodded, ushering her into acceptance. _'_ _If Blake thinks so…'_

Yang turned back to Weiss, and the more she stared, the easier the decision became. There was nothing left to consider.

"Yes Mistress~" Yang said with a genuine expression of happiness.

Weiss smiled in satisfaction, she took a moment to take it in. "You're really mine." She stated, looking up and down Yang's well-proportioned body.

She moved back and sat on her bed, crossing her legs and curling her finger to tell her new pet to move over to her.

Yang walked over and Weiss uncrossed her legs, using one to press her foot on Yang's thigh to stop Yang short of reaching her. Weiss used her hand to point her index finger down, a demand without words.

Yang did so, kneeling and letting Weiss's foot guide her downwards until she was on her knees.

Weiss pulled back her foot, opening her legs and leaning back a bit. She paused, feeling aroused at the sight of her new pet in such a state.

"Your overly voluptuous body has made me wet. You may tend to my needs...now. " Weiss commanded, flipping her hair.

'Yes mistress!~" Yang said, crawling over like a lowly bitch and shoving her head in-between Weiss's legs.

Weiss smirked and used her hand to pull a fistful of Yang's well maintained hair, ushering her forward roughly.

Yang moaned in response to the rough treatment, shoving her face into Weiss cunt as she pushed her panties aside.

She lapped her juices, expertly eating her out as she had done with her girlfriend plenty of times before.

"MMM...uhnn~...not bad. Blake was a lucky girl. Nnn~" Weiss moaned.

Yang rolled her tongue over Weiss's clit and Weiss tightened her grip, pressing her legs around her head.

"There! Keep going." Weiss said in a breathy voice.

Yang found it hard to breath, getting dizzy. Weiss didn't care and Yang knew what the priorities were. She needed to do her job, and she wasn't going to fail. Being able to feel her owner's thighs around her made her heart warm as a true sense of pride overwhelmed her. _'I'm going to be the one making her cum'_ The proud slutty pet thought with a sense of accomplishment.

Weiss felt herself tensing, release was inevitable. Finally getting to enjoy the spoils of her efforts, she rode her orgasm fully, not letting her pet stop in the process.

"Fuck!~" Weiss cried out, shivering as she kicked Yang away. Yang gasped, face glistening in sweet juices as she was pushed back.

"Mistress, did I do well?' Yang said to the panting girl.

"Yes. But we're just getting started."

"Yes, you have to share Yang!" Blake said, jumping on top of her girlfriend and entering a deep fresh kiss to share Weiss's orgasmic juices. Blake pulled away, licking the sweet nectar from her lips.

"Mmmm." Blake said with a glistening smile to her lover. The two were finally back together.

Weiss could feel herself getting aroused again. The sight in front of her was almost too much. She had intended to discuss their plan, but maybe that could wait.

'_All Mine…'_ The evil thought echoed in her head.

"Blake, we have more time yes?' Weiss asked.

"Yes mistress." Blake said, turning her head.

"Then let's all enjoy it together. Doesn't that sound fun, pets?"

"Yes mistress!~" the two said in unison.

In the frenzy of sex that followed, Weiss couldn't help but imagine having the final sane member of team RWBY with them. Weiss would have Ruby for herself, but for now she could enjoy this.

* * *

**Thank you for waiting, I hope you enjoyed Yang's fall, with a dash of NTR. I'll be honest, given my current position it's going to be a while before I can consistently write. I'll try to get the next chapters going as fast as possible. You seriously do not know how much I want to get to the Ruby arc.**


	6. Sisterly Love

Sisterly Love

* * *

Ruby skipped to the beat as she listened to music using her signature black and red headphones. She had been playing Casey Lee William's new album the whole trip. It was strange how Yang sent her off to get groceries alone, but she was making the most of it.

The song ended and she took a second and stopped walking, taking out her scroll and shifting the grocery bag she was holding. She flipped through to find a new one to bop to.

'_Did she really need all this stuff that badly? We have dinner planned already. She didn't even come with me. Some sister she is...well I guess I could have asked someone else to help.' _Ruby mulled to herself, searching through her music. After finally selecting a song, a quick ad popped up for the Schnee dust company. The logo in itself immediately reminded Ruby of Weiss.

'_It would be nice if Weiss came along...Oh well, next time.' _

The music started, and she continued.

"Well, at least I got an extra box to eat on my way home, ehehe.~" Ruby said with a cute little laugh, sneakily grabbing a cookie from her grocery bag and gleefully snagging a bite.

She had no idea what atrocities were occurring where the rest of her team was.

* * *

"I-I came. I came again, Mistress." Yang cried out, panting as she lay on the bed. The poor huntress sounded absolutely exhausted. She convulsed in aftershocks from the rough treatment.

Next to her, Blake lay spent with stains of her orgasmic fluids still glistening on the bed sheets. Unconscious from the treatment Weiss had so mercilessly given her.

There was a loud unexpected slap on her ass, forcing her to cry out again.

"You slutty bimbo. You weren't allowed to cum yet." Weiss said, with a cold tone. She stared at Yang's pink swollen ass.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Mistress. I'm trying to be good. I'm trying."

"Trying!? Then why did you cum?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's because...It's because..."

Weiss smirked. Yang sounded so pathetically apologetic, the question wasn't ever needed. Weiss knew exactly why. This entire time Weiss had been sitting naked beside the panting blonde. But it wasn't only that, she had been holding something with a large girth inside Yang.

"Go on, tell me why you came."

"Because of my arm. It was my prosthetic arm...it's inside me...and...I came. You fisted with me and I came! Oh God it's inside me still!"

"Yes, yes it is." Weiss said, pushing it in again. Yang's overly stretched pussy taking it in.

Weiss pressed a hidden button on the side of the arm, and the entire arm started vibrating.

"Ahhh! Mistress please! I can't. I can't again! I-I- Ahnn! I'm SORRY!"

"Since you love cumming so much, why would we stop here? Blake took it like a good girl. You will too. Right?"

"Hnn...Y-Y-Yes..."

Yang's sheepish little answer didn't seem to suffice for Ms. Schnee. She pushed Yang's prosthetic arm deeper into her sopping wet pussy, enjoying the helpless shivers of her pet.

"Mistress? M-MISTRESS!? ...HNNN!~...YES! I SAID Y-"

* * *

"Yes?" Ruby said, pausing her music to pick up the phone."

"When will you be back?" Weiss said casually over the phone, licking her fingers clean.

"Oh I was on my way back already. Should be about 10 minutes."

"Hnn...sorry...mistress...break..." The delirious blond mumbled, drooling onto the sheets as her tired body lay face down on the bed. Her robotic arm glistened in her juices, the hand curled into a fist right outside the folds of her vagina. Her cunt still shivered in post orgasmic bliss, the holes till gaping slightly from Weiss's merciless ravaging.

"Is someone else saying something there?"

"No, I'm alone in my room." Weiss said, pressing her foot on Yang's head, pushing her face into the mattress to muffle her words. The soft silk white cloth covering her feet pressed firmly against Yang's, pinning her down.

Ruby frowned, remembering the incident that occurred earlier. "Are you still fighting with Yang?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"I mean...I'm okay. I used my emotions constructively and did some training."

"Oh that's good, I'm glad you're so mature you know? You walked away from an unnecessary fight. I was worried with my sister's hot temper...you know?"

"Aww Ruby, I'm delighted to hear that. Don't worry. I don't think I'll ever be fighting Yang."

Weiss smiled sweetly, pressing her foot more harshly on the Blonde's head. Yang whimpered in response.

"You say something?" Ruby asked.

"Nope."

"Hey...listen I'll talk to Yang okay?"

"I..." Weiss paused, getting an idea. "I see that you are trying to help. So why not? I appreciate that Ruby."

"Great!"

"One last thing. There's a convenience store on the way back right? You haven't passed it?"

"Mmm...Yeah I passed it already, you need something?"

"I've been kind of tired. I was hoping you would get me one of those energy drinks."

"You know those are horrible for you right?"

"Says the one who has 5 sugars with her coffee." Weiss teased.

Ruby giggled over the phone. "You got me. I'll pick them up for you."

"Thanks, what would I do without you?"

"Oh you know I'd do anything for you Weiss. Plus, honestly I can't judge. I'm having cookies right now. Let's splurge together today. I'll save some for you too."

The sound of Ruby's laugh was enough to make Weiss's heart throb. It's like the two spent toys in front of her weren't even there.

"Sure. See you soon.~"

"Bye~" Ruby responded cutely.

'_She seems okay now.' _Ruby thought with a relieved smile.

Weiss threw her scroll to the side, her smile fading immediately.

"You stupid slut. You used up all our time that we were supposed to be using for planning." Weiss said to the helpless blonde beneath her.

"Mph...Nnn..." Yang let out her muffled voice, unable to speak.

"Okay bimbo, your sister is going to talk to you later. You're going to take all the blame for our little fight and apologize to me. Okay?" The white haired dominatrix asked, not letting go of the pressure on her foot

"Mphhh Mphh." Yang tried to speak again.

"Pathetic. Answer. Me. Properly." Weiss said in a slow condescending tone, emphasizing each word as she used her foot to roll Yang's head to the side a bit. Now that she could speak, Weiss pressed her foot on Yang's cheek and waited. Yang gasped, catching her breath, her face still flushed from fatigue.

"Y-Yes mistress. I'll do it. I'll tell Ruby." She muttered. She paused, continuing after a moment of thought.

"You have something to say? Say it." Weiss commanded.

"Ruby...What will you do to her exactly?"

A tear seemed to build up on Yang's face as she thought of her sister. Even now, the girl's protective love seemed to fight her influence.

"You seem to be struggling. If you hadn't wasted so much of my time, we might have managed to plan something. What I do with Ruby is not something you should concern your little slutty self with unless told by your mistress, Me. You don't ask the questions here. I do. I know it's not your strongest skill, but try to listen. More importantly, I hate that guilty look on your face. That is not good at all..." Weiss finally let her go, pleased with Yang's quiet meek little nod that she gave in return. It was only hours ago that the girl dared to stand against her. Now she was going to do anything she wanted. And such a wonderful idea just popped into her head.

"Let's do one last thing before Ruby gets here."

* * *

Weiss heard the door open with a click, and she turned her head.

"Guh...H-Help" Ruby muttered as she struggled to push the door open, awkwardly holding the doorknob.

"Bwaha. You dolt! Just ring the doorbell next time." Weiss said, shaking her head with a silly laugh as she rushed over to help.

"Thanks Weiss. You're the best!" Ruby thanked her as she used Weiss's arm for support as she passed a few bags of groceries.

The small inkling of warmth and skin to skin contact from Ruby seemed to just electrify Weiss. Weiss blushed a bit, unexpectedly taken back from how much it affected her.

_'D-Did I really just get aroused just from that? Even after all I did with this two. What the fuck Weiss. Keep it together. It's only a matter of time until_** YOU FUCK HER BRAINS OU-**'

Weiss forced her thought to stop and she felt a jab of pain in her head. She slowly exhaled, wincing.

"Is it too heavy?" Ruby asked, seeing Weiss's discomfort.

"No...I'm fine." Weiss reassured her, turning around and bringing the bags to the kitchen.

Things were getting harder to control. She could feel it.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're upstairs. Let them spend some time together."

"What are they doing?"

"Uhhh..."

Weiss's tone was enough for Ruby to blush and regret her question.

"N-Never mind!...Ew...Ew. Ew. Ew. EW!"

Weiss smirked at that, turning to look at Ruby.

"Hmm? Something wrong? What did you think of?" Weiss asked an obviously feigned ignorance, a sly smile on her face.

"Maybe I'll go and eat cookies by myself." Ruby jabbed back at her teasing.

"Okay, I'll stop. I'll stop. Haha" Weiss said with a laugh, covering her mouth.

'_She's way too fun to tease.' _Weiss thought, licking her lips as she put away the groceries.

"Alright, enough of that. Let's finish putting this away and make dinner?" Ruby suggested as she followed.

"Yeah."

* * *

Yang was trying her best to get up, struggling to even do that.

As soon as they heard the door open it seemed to get even worse.

"Ruby's here huh?"

"Hnn~..." Yang moaned cutely.

Blake purred, looking at Yang. Yang was clenching her first, shivering as she tried to keep herself together.

"You're like this even after all we did together? Maybe Mistress went overboard with that last part." The Faunus said as she combed her hand through her hair, crawling on top of her and pushing her down.

"We have some time. Let me try to relieve you a bit, maybe you can at least be a bit more presentable...for your sister." Blake whispered in her ear, feeling Yang shudder against her.

"Blake..." Yang moaned breathlessly.

"I know babe...Let me take care of you. Just try to be quiet." Blake whispered back.

* * *

Ruby hummed as she finished up cooking, and Weiss stared at her in awe of her beauty.

Ruby stirred the stew they were just about finished making, glancing over and catching Weiss staring.

"W-What? Something on my face?" Ruby asked innocently, scuffling her nose to see if she could feel anything there.

"Uh..No. No."

"You've been spacing out a lot lately. I don't know what exactly happened between you and Yang, but don't worry about it. I'm here for you."

"You worry about me?"

"Of course I do!"

Weiss started to blush, trying to find words. Her heart seemed to melt. A heavy guilt seemed to creep its way to the surface. It was such an obvious thought, but it seemed like her mind pushed it away long ago.

'_Am I really going to do those things to Ruby?'_

DING!

Weiss jumped at the noise and yelped.

"Pfft. Ahaha. Sorry. Sorry." Ruby couldn't help but laugh, covering her mouth and muffling her laughter once she saw Weiss's annoyed face.

"Oh har har." Weiss said, rolling her eyes as she turned off the stove.

Dinner was ready. It was time to call the others. Weiss smiled realizing what fun was to come. Whatever doubtful thoughts she may have had was drowned out by the excitement of playing with her new toy, Yang.

* * *

Dinner was progressing smoothly, Ruby and Blake were chatting and nobody seemed to notice Yang's odd quiet demeanor. Weiss took another spoonful of soup, her cold gaze staring at Yang expectedly.

Yang met her eyes for a moment before looking down at her food; taking a small bite with her spoon as she twirled her hair nervously with one finger. Whatever conversation was happening between Blake and Ruby was not even registering in Yang's mind. In fact she was trying as hard as she could to ignore Ruby's voice. Just hearing her voice was making her body react in ways she never wanted it to.

'_I just...need to handle this until dinner is over. It'll be okay.' _

"Remember that time Yang?" Ruby asked after turning to Yang, nudging her with her elbow to get her attention.

"Hnnmph~" Yang made a strange noise, a perplexed look falling on Ruby's face. Blake just hid her smile, turning away, her cat ears perking up excitedly.

'_I just came with Blake and I'm already like this just from her nudging me...'_ Yang thought in shamed horror. _'I can't let her touch me again. I won't be able to hide it...'_

"Uhh...You okay?" Ruby asked with her eyebrow raised. "Did I scare you?"

"T-The soup is just hot. I umm...sorry I didn't hear what you said Ruby. I was distracted." Yang said, forcing a smile as she glanced at Ruby. Her eyes falling on her sister's deliciously beautiful complexion was almost too much. Her face looked so adorably cute and she just- 'What the fuck...Stop Stop Stop.' The blonde begged herself in her mind.

"You sure you're okay? You still hung up on our fight." Weiss asked, feigning innocence. But Yang could feel the sadistic undertone.

"I..."

"Yeah c'mon sis, Weiss said everything cool. It's just some stupid fight. Right?"

"Yeah Yang, she forgives you." Blake added.

"N-No...it's not that. We're okay...We're okay right Weiss? Weiss..." Yang asked. Ruby had no idea what she was really asking for. Her voice dripped in desperation. She was pleading for mercy from this sickening curse.

Ruby had never seen her sister like this before, and she was even more confused.

"Of course we're okay. I love my friends way too much to let something petty get to me." Weiss answered in a seemingly genuine voice. "Maybe she's feeling unwell?" She added.

"Is the food making you sick?" Ruby asked, leaning forward. Yang certainly didn't look too well by the looks of it. It was like she could barely sit upright.

"You should check her temperature Ruby." Weiss added. She had to cover her mouth with her hand, barely able to keep herself from grinning.

"Ruby...Wait...S-Sis..." Yang's voice was breathless. Weiss could see her trembling slightly. Surely her naive sister didn't see this as anything other than signs of sickness. But everyone else at the table knew the truth.

Yang felt Ruby's hand rest against her. Yang shut her eyes tight and clenched her teeth as hard as she could.

Ruby was so close to her, she could smell the lingers of her sweet scent from here. She felt her pussy burning up. This empty needy feeling filled her very core. It was like her loins were on fire at the mere thought of Ruby, and now this was just turning that spark into a blaze of infernal heat.

She exhaled, doing everything she could to stop herself from screaming, stop her from losing her mind, stop herself from showing Ruby how much she wanted her.

'_Cumming...'_ Was all the blissed out huntress could even think of as she felt her body shiver, leaning into Ruby's arm as she hung her head.

"You don't feel like you have a fever, but you're shivering. If you felt sick you should have just said something. Aren't I supposed to be the little sister here?" Ruby teased.

'_Best stop this before even the dolt suspects something.' _Weiss casually prepared to undo the trigger.

"You okay Yang, you trained hard today right? Maybe don't push yourself so hard." Weiss suggested. Yang looked over and their eyes met again. This time Weiss licked her lips in front of her.

That's all it took.

Yang felt like she could breathe again, her head was clearer. It was a simple and inconspicuous activation.

Yang was still riding post orgasmic aftershocks, but the single moment of clarity was all it took to feel disgusted with her. She just climaxed from her sister's scent, her warmth, her lightest touch. It was like her entire being was sexual need, a sexual desire for Ruby. Weiss had made it so.

Now she was in her soaked panties, she was sure she squirted straight into them in that blur of pleasure.

The worst part is, she was rewired to Weiss's liking in more ways than just that. Weiss may have lifted the incestuous hypnotic suggestion with that last snap. It was just one small switch hidden inside her. Many more were constantly there, unbearably intact.

As much as she felt she should hate Weiss for how she's being treated, just thinking about how sadistic she was being towards her was melting her heart. It was like she had found solace in the worst way possible.

"Yeah...just a leg cramp. I just needed to stretch." Yang forced herself to respond, playing along with Weiss's statement.

"Didn't I tell you to stretch after working out?"

"S-Sorry..." Yang answered timidly. Ruby was taken back at her gentle feminine voice.

'_When did Yang act so feminine?'_ Ruby thought to herself before Weiss broke the silence, keeping her from reading too much into it.

"Well I'll help you stretch next time."

Yang stayed quiet for a moment, giving one simple nod. "Y-Yes M-...Weiss...That sounds great." Thoughts flooded of what that truly meant, her body responded quickly, heating up again.

"Aww, Yang you don't need to be all shy about getting along with Weiss again." Ruby said with an innocent smile, completely misunderstanding the situation and giving a small giggle at the end. "Who knew my sister could be so cute."

Yang felt her conscience eat away at her. Through all the filth forced into her mind, she felt 1 strong thought trying to force its way through her, despite every hypnotic suggestion from Weiss. She needed to warn Ruby.

"Ruby... I need to tell you something."

Weiss's eyes creased immediately. With an annoyed face she started to lick her lips in a slow insidious way. Yang noticed and forced herself to look away.

"Ruby, I-

"Yang." Weiss said in a commanding voice.

Yang looked at Weiss, her head shaking as she struggled not to.

"Yang, what's going on?" Ruby asked, not following what was happening at all.

Weiss finished licking her lips and smiled at Yang.

Yang shivered. Vivid images of incestuous sex filled her mind. Stronger than any desire she ever had with even Blake. No, that wasn't the comparison to make anymore. In this moment, the unbearable need was even stronger than her attraction to Weiss.

"Go on Yang, explain." Weiss said, casually eating another bite as she waited. Yang's eyes met Weiss's, as her body trembled.

That cold heiress's gaze cut into her like daggers. And she shook her head, trying to deny her feelings, feeling them overtake her.

"DONT TOUCH ME!...I-I'm sorry."

"Sis? You're kind of freaking me out." Ruby's voice was clearly worried.

Yang couldn't bear to look at Ruby. She forced herself to look at Weiss with pleading eyes.

Weiss licked her lips again, getting a spoon full of food immediately after as she silently chewed, watching Yang closely as she deactivated the trigger once more.

Yang exhaled, feeling a rush of relief again, but also fear.

Weiss was merely toying with her. She couldn't say anything to Ruby. Not while she was around. And she just showed her disloyal intentions.

"My stomach hurts. I think I'll skip dinner after all and rest." Yang said, smiling reassuringly to Ruby. She paused, resisting the urge to say something else. But Weiss's intimidating presence stopped any attempt to do more.

"Okay...get well soon Sis." Ruby said a bit perplexed by her reactions today.

"Yes, you wouldn't want to let it get worse than it already seems to be. It would be careless."

Weiss's words cut into her.

"Y-Yes, you're right Weiss."

"I'll check on you later and bring you something easy to eat." Weiss said with a sweet smile.

Yang nodded quietly and scurried off.

The 3 chatted normally for a few minutes, but as dinner went on, Weiss found herself intoxicated by Ruby. More so than usual.

'_I wonder if this is somewhat like Yang feels like.'_ The white haired huntress thought to herself with a smile.

It was this moment that Ruby had turned her eyes to her.

"What's so funny?" Her red haired friend asked, grabbing Weiss's hand. But Weiss wouldn't respond.

Even if it was faint, her silver eyes had glowed. And Weiss's body felt like it was burning from the inside. She clenched her teeth and pulled her hand back.

She looked down to see the ring glowing an eerie red for a moment, as if it was fending off something.

Ruby had touched the ring.

Weiss's smile faded and she hid her pain, just shrugging off the question.

'_This didn't happen before...Why?...Fuck that hurt.'_

'_**She'll be dangerous if you don't do something soon.'**_

It was all too clear. That foreign thought in her mind was merely warning her to act. She didn't like being commanded, but it just so happened that she didn't mind this one thing. Whatever this ring was, she'd deal with it in time.

'_Stay out of this...'_

'_**Hahaha...You won't be saying that soon.'**_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_**You'll see.'**_

After dinner Ruby checked on Yang, who quietly reassured her that everything was okay. The odd timid nature of her sister made her doubtful, but Yang wasn't one to lie to her. She sighed, trusting her to sort it out.

'I love you Yang. Get well soon."

"I love you too sis..." Yang said weakly.

When the door closed her eyes started to water. She didn't give in to the tears and stayed strong.

One suppressed voice echoed in her mind. An irresistible command she knew she had to do.

* * *

'Do it at midnight.' Weiss said to her, handing her what looked like an EpiPen.

Yang nodded obediently, excitedly accepting her task.

"You touch her in any way or do anything I didn't tell you to. You'll regret it."

"I-I wouldn't..." Yang said with a blush.

"Good girl."

* * *

Ruby was sound asleep in her room as Yang stood above her. The drug in her hand shook with her trembling nervousness.

'_I have to do it for my mistress. I have...but why? Why am I hesitating so much?'_

Ruby looked so peaceful in her sleep. Yang felt her body heat up at the sight. She blushed in shame. '_I can't even look at her. I have...I have to hurry up before I do something wrong.'_

Yang's thoughts made her hasten, but this doubtful feeling made her stop just short of pressing the injection on Ruby's thigh.

Beyond this foreign inkling of arousal there was something more pure. She closed her eyes, pushing the thoughts away.

"No..." Yang said audibly, holding back her hand with her other hand. She drew her hand back and bit her lip, shaking in resistance.

Ruby stirred awake, wincing as she opened her eyes. Within Ruby's calming gaze it was like everything became clear for a moment. And a moment is all Yang needed to find herself once more.

"Yang?" Ruby asked in dazed confusion.

After a moment of silence, Yang decided what she would do.

Yang grabbed her and pulled her up. They both were still in their pajamas, but they didn't have any time.

"We have to go. Now. "

* * *

**Thank you all for waiting. I was unable to write for a long time. But things are changing. I have very good news. I should be able to write the next chapters a lot more quickly. The situation has been getting better. I hope you all enjoy how things unfold.**

**Let me know what you think! Next chapter should be out soon this time. Do you think you know what will happen?**


	7. White Noise

White Noise

* * *

"What?" Ruby asked, completely at a loss for why Yang was here at all. "What time is it even? Is this a prank or something? Is this that dream where you turn into a cookie again?" Ruby asked hazily.

Yang grabbed Crescent Rose with her robotic arm and threw it at Ruby.

"WAHHH!?" She yelped as she fumbled at catching it before it dropped on the bed. "Yang, what the heck! My baby could've gotten hurt!...Are you okay?" Ruby said, whispering to her gun and petting it.

"This isn't a joke. Be quiet. Trust me." Yang said.

Ruby's eyes creased and her tone changed.

"Yang... what is this? You're scaring me."

"Be scared." Yang said, looking outside Ruby's window for an easy escape route. "This is no good...We have to go through the front. My bike is there."

"What about the others?"

Yang turned to look back

"They're the ones we have to run from."

"What? I don't understand."

"We don't have much time...Look it's not easy. Listen closely."

"Ruby nodded."

"Weiss...she's done horrible things to Blake and to me. That ring she bought. It's messed up. It's fucked with her mind...and ours. She's brainwashed both of us. And I fear she wants to do that and more with you. We have to get out of here and get help."

"What? Why? Weiss wouldn't-"

"Ruby. If she finds us, you RUN. " Yang cut her off, shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

Ruby's eyes looked pained.

"W-What did she do?"

Yang opened her mouth to reply, but her eyes teared up. She wiped them away, shaking her head and looked seriously at Ruby.

"...Just do what I said okay?"

"...Okay."

Yang pulled her sister in haste and Ruby followed, stumbling at with insistent grip.

Yang slowed their pace and she signaled Ruby to hush with her finger. They were passing Weiss's room, and then Blake's.

Ruby's heart pounded and she nodded.

They slowly crept through the hall, walking down the stairs. She hadn't realized it at the time, but Ruby was holding her breath until they reached the bottom.

Yang and Ruby head for the door, but all of a sudden Yang stopped dead in her tracks. Ruby stumbled backwards as she continued forward, almost falling before looking behind her.

"What happened? You okay?"

Yang didn't respond, shaking her head.

Then Ruby felt it. Goosebumps on her arms from a tiny distant noise, one she was vaguely familiar with.

'_What was that?' _Ruby thought to herself as she turned to the source of the noise. She looked at the top of the stairs to find the culprit. Weiss flipped her hair, her ring glowing with its unnatural sickening purple light in the darkness of the night.

"Well Well. You won't be moving anymore will you Yang?" Weiss asked as she walked down the stairs.

Yang stared at Ruby sadly, giving a small nod as tears welled in her eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't have trusted you with this task." Weiss continued talking as she reached closer.

"It's a good thing Blake heard you. Faunus tend to have the advantage in the night, don't they?"

"Ruby...Go..." Yang struggled.

"I don't think so." Weiss said as she used a glyph to launch herself forward and smash Yang into the ground, ripping her grip away from Ruby.

"You are SO getting punished later."

"Ruby...hurry." Yang's voice was strained, but she could feel the aura of the ring directly against her body. It made her shiver. She felt helpless against it. "Leave me."

"Shut up. And remember who owns you." Weiss demanded as she roughly pinned Yang to the ground. Yang was helpless under the ring's influence. She couldn't even try to fight back.

Weiss searched her pockets, as Ruby stared in shock.

Weiss felt anger overwhelm her, more so than any guilt.

'_Because of this useless cunt, I have to see Ruby's disappointed face. I'll have to knock her out and fix that'_

Ruby was emotionally confused, frozen in shock, but she wouldn't let herself be caught up in her emotions. She exhaled, rationalizing the situation and thinking quickly.

Whatever this was, she needed to stop it. This wasn't Weiss. This wasn't Weiss at all. Then something clicked. She could feel something in Weiss's aura. A dark disturbance she needed to get rid of. There was a foreign presence within her that seemed to stem completely from her ring. When she looked into Weiss's eyes, it was like it was someone else completely.

She couldn't quite decipher what it was, but she knew that ring had to be destroyed.

"Don't come any closer." Ruby threatened, her eyes glowing brighter as her focus continued.

Weiss topped in her tracks and closed her eyes, shielding her face as she dropped the syringe.

'**You fool, hurry up.'** The voice demanded in Weiss's mind.

"Stop her!" Weiss screamed.

"I won't leave like this." Ruby said, focusing her eyes on Weiss. Weiss shielded her face, looking away from the light as Ruby pulled out her gun. "I don't want to do this, but you leave me no other choice." Ruby creased her eyebrows and prepared herself before she finally used her semblance to dash forward. Her eyes widened and she let out a pained gasp as she got kicked in the stomach by Blake, knocking her back against the wall as Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud in one slick motion.

"It's nothing personal Ruby, but you are being a bit rude. Can't you see she's busy?" Blake reasoned.

Yang used the moment to throw Weiss off of her, rolling over and attempting to get up before her body was pulled back down, as if she was tied to the floor.

"Going somewhere?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

Yang looked down to see multiple glyphs pinning her down. One on each of her wrists and legs as her back laid on the floor. Yang looked up into Weiss's eyes, scared.

"Don't let her interfere. I'll make this quick." Weiss commanded.

"Of course Mistress. I won't let you down." Blake nodded.

Ruby groaned, getting up and getting into battle stance.

Ruby dashed forward once more, and Blake used her semblance to dodge the attack. The fight began.

* * *

As she heard the clash of blades, Weiss looked up, watching the two fight for a moment in her lapse of focus.

'_Ruby's doing everything she can to stop me...'_

'**Don't stop now.' **The voice pushed her onwards.

'_I'll deal with you later, don't get in my way.'_

The voice wasn't even subtle with pushing her forward.

"Now Yang, I thought we had an understanding. How did you resist?" Weiss's

"Like...I said...you wouldn't understand." Yang replied..

"This bullshit about love again?" Weiss scoffed. "I shouldn't have shown you any mercy. I was worried I would break you beyond use, and well I didn't want Ruby to find out too soon now. But, cat's out of the bag and I see now that my real mistake was in not fully breaking you."

* * *

"You're not half bad Ruby. But you're holding back aren't you? You're doing that just for me? That's so sweet." Blake teased, dodging Ruby's kick.

"Blake, snap out of it! We don't have much time!"

"There's no we here. You're the one running out of time." Blake replied with a little laugh.

"Don't you see what's happening? This. Isn't. You." Ruby tried to reason as her scythe hit Blake's sword again, her words strained during their combat..

"Of course I see what's happening. That's exactly why I'm doing this." Blake said again.

"After what happened with Adam, you'd do this?" Ruby retorted.

"Is that supposed to make me realize something? Adam was a failure that showed me nothing but pain. Weiss showed me what true happiness is. Any you? You'll be next." Blake explained, kicking Ruby back and forcing her to stagger backwards.

Before Ruby could regain her footing, Blake threw her gun. Ruby dodged it initially, but Blake whipped it back unexpectedly using the gun's tether. and getting a solid hit onto Ruby's back. Ruby fell forward in pain before Blake punched Ruby in the gut sending her flying back.

Ruby felt winded, struggling to stagger back up.

"Ooo, that looked like it hurt. That was a nice noise you made. Are you about done? Your aura's just about gone isn't it?" Blake said, licking her lips.

'_I can't bring myself to properly fight her, but she isn't holding back at all...:' _Ruby thought sadly. _'I have to finish this quickly, I'm running out of time...'_

Ruby looked over to see Yang, pinned down by Weiss. Weiss sat on top of her now, pointing the ring directly at her.

'_She's distracted...'_ Ruby thought, but Blake continued her assault without mercy..

"I know she's pretty, but aren't you busy?" Blake snarkily asked, attacking Ruby and forcing her to block it with her scythe. "You'll get to play with her if you stop struggling. I don't want to fight either you know?"

"Is this really you Blake?" Ruby replied sadly. Blake sighed.

"You're cuter when you aren't talking back." Blake snapped and there was another clash between their blades.

* * *

"I won't listen again. I need to save Ruby. I'll save Ruby." Yang groaned, turning her head away.

"Who said you could look away?" Weiss asked rhetorically, using her free hand to grab her jaw and force her to look into the ring.

"Gnn..." Yang groaned, finding no escape from this dark magic.

"You love Ruby? You'll save her? Haha." Weiss sarcastically asked, laughing.

* * *

Blake and Ruby traded blow for blow. Ruby realized there was no way to de-escalate the violence.

'_That's it Blake, no more games.' _Ruby repositioned herself and glared at Blake.

"You made me do this." Ruby said.

"Oh, you're pretty cute when you're mad." Blake said, blushing.

Ruby used her semblance to dash forward, spinning her scythe as she did. "

Blake's eyes widened, not expecting the speed. She used her own semblance to sidestep the attack.

But Ruby turned back to face Blake and Blake realized her mistake, her face willed with Shock. At the end of her spin, Ruby shot her scythe with precision, hitting Blake in the leg.

"Mistress!" Blake yelled. Ruby turned her attention to Weiss and Weiss looked up in surprise.

Ruby's eyes glowed and she activated her silver eyes, Weiss fell back.

Blake tried to stand, but cried in pain at her leg. "I can't...I can't move." Blake apologized, falling forward and trying to crawl over feebly.

Ruby quickly made her way to Weiss and jumped onto her, pinning her arms to the floor. Weiss's glyphs broke, losing focus on yang.

The hypnotic trance on Yang started to slip, and the color started to return to her eyes. Her senses came back and she looked over in a dazed expression.

"Ruby?..." She struggled to say.

"Yang stay back, I'll deal with this! Make sure Blake doesn't try anything!" Ruby yelled before turning her attention to Weiss.

Yang felt dazed, trying to get back up. She looked over to Blake, who was panting, her body shaking on one knee.

Ruby stared at Weiss with her silver eyes glowing dimly. Weiss seemed almost amused at the current situation, but was clearly in pain.

"I didn't think you'd be so forward. I must say I never imagined being the one on the bottom." Weiss forced the joke out despite her discomfort, wincing at the silver eyes.

"This isn't funny Weiss. You're mentally unstable right now." Ruby stated, ignoring her poorly timed humor.

"Am I? I haven't thought more clearly in my whole life." Weiss responded. Holding back her reaction to the pain. "You aren't activating them fully are you?" Weiss asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm here to help. I don't want to hurt you Weiss. Now give up the ring." Ruby demanded..

"So demanding...those eyes hurt. I thought you didn't want to hurt me? I don't even want to imagine what the full power would feel like."

"I'm doing this for your own good. It's over. I don't know what possessed you, but I'm taking the ring whether you want to hand it over or not." Ruby said as she slid her hand up Weiss's arm, trying to grab the ring.

Weiss tried to move, feeling weak under Ruby's eyes. Ruby pinned her down more firmly, leaning her weight on Weiss.

"Weiss, don't struggle. I'm going to save you and everyone else!"

Then Ruby felt a sharp jab, and her legs lost strength. Falling forward instantly, her body felt like a dead weight, and she felt herself drifting into sleep despite the adrenaline that was pumping through her a moment ago.

Weiss heaved in pain, dealing with the effects of Ruby's eyes still. She looked over behind Ruby and smiled.

Ruby used the remainders of hers strength to slowly turn her head and see her sister holding the empty syringe.

'Yang?" Ruby managed to say weakly before her glowing eyes dimmed, losing focus.

* * *

**Minutes Earlier**

"I don't have time for this. Go into trance." Weiss whispered into Yang's ear, continuing to shine the ring at her.

"Gnn...No..."

"Okay bitch. Eyes on me. You at least remember this one don't you?" Weiss said annoyed, slowly licking her lips.

"No, Weiss. I don't want it. I- Gahh...Nnn~"

Yang's face reddened, blushing as arousal spiked up, lewd sinful thoughts of Ruby swarming in her head.

"Ahnn...Ruby...Ruby..." Yang begged, unsure of it was to be saved or for something much more debased.

"Go...into...trance...you siscon slut." Weiss demanded sternly.

Yang grimaced for a moment before falling under her spell. Her face calmed and eyes became glazed.

"Good girl. You want to save Ruby, yes?"

"Yes." Yang replied monotonously.

"You can save her."

"I...can?"

"Serving me is happiness. Saving her is showing her happiness."

"Happiness?...Nnn...But..."

"No No No. No buts. You want her to be happy don't you?"

"I do..." Yang agreed.

"And you love her right?" Weiss smirked.

"Of course."

"And naturally, people who love each other have sex."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Did you not fuck Blake?"

"But...It's..."

"Shut up. I'm not done talking." Weiss interjected.

"Hnn..." Yang sheepishly complied.

"Lovers fuck. You and Blake loved each other and fucked. It's just like how you want me to fuck you right now, like the pathetic,...desperate,...indecent,...wanton...degenerate pervert that you are." Weiss spoke slowly, with a lewd dominant tone.

"Hnn.." Yang moaned cutely. "Gnn...Yes..." She admitted, blushing furiously as the need grew.

"Yeah, think about those lewd desires. It's okay. I encourage it even. YOUR mistress encourages it. Cumming would make you happy wouldn't it?"

"Yes. Fuck...Yes." Yang moaned, squirming a bit as her body heated up.

"It would be fun to play wouldn't it? It's too bad Ruby is trying to stop us."

"Yes." Yang's voice was lost, shaky.

"It'd be fun if she joined no?"

"I..I don't know." Yang sounded desperate, clinging to whatever sense remained.

"No need to be shy, you want to see her cum too don't you. Think about it."

"Nn...Ruby...Oh Ruby..." Yang moaned.

"It's okay, you love her."

"I do."

"You want to make her happy."

"I do!"

"Then help me save her. We can save her together. I-"

"Mistress!" Blake yelled.

"Shit." was all Weiss got to whisper, feeling like a deer in headlights as Ruby charged at her at an alarming speed.

* * *

**PRESENT**

"Good job, my pet. You've learned your place." Weiss said, strain in her voice.

Yang looked down, in a blank daze at Ruby.

"Yes...Nnn...Ruby I did it. I saved you." Yang said, staring at Ruby.

"It's okay to be excited. We'll have fun soon." Weiss ensured her.

"Thank you, Mistress." Yang said thankfully.

Ruby's vision got blurry, she gave one last struggle to extend her hand to her sister before falling unconscious.

* * *

Ruby woke up with an uncomfortable dizziness. She shook her head, opening her eyes, only to see blackness. Wherever she was, she was sitting. She collected her thoughts.

'_What happened to me?..Yang, Blake, ... and Weiss'_ The thoughts flooded back as she shook her head, failing to dislodge the blindfold she was wearing. .

She became aware of her surroundings, realizing she was unable to move her arms or legs. She used her semblance to try to force herself free.

'_They tied me up, I can't get out of this easily. They even blindfolded me.' _

"Are you sure it's okay to approach her right now Mistress? Her eyes, they could hurt you." Blake had asked in the distance, worry in her voice.

"Mmm, Blake you're so adorable." Weiss replied.

"Don't worry about me kitty, she's not going to be doing anything." Weiss replied sweetly.

Ruby heard footsteps approaching and tried to use the little time she had to escape. A flurry of petals escaped her form, but she got flung back to the chair. She continued to try while wiggling in place. Her wrists and feet were tied to the chair by something very resilient.

The door opened with a click and Ruby turned her head towards the noise.

"Well, you're finally awake." Weiss stated, almost too casually. It was like trying up Ruby was just the natural course of progression. And to her, it was.

Despite being taken back by her tone, Ruby continued to try to reason with her.

"Weiss, this isn't you. Let me go. We can fix this."

"Shhh." Weiss responded, ignoring her words.

'_Ruby's naivety is almost refreshing.' _Weiss thought to herself.

"Weiss, why are you doing this? We're your friends. Don't you care about us?...About me?"

Weiss gave a disappointed sigh, unsure of how to even address that. She paused in thought, remembering all the pain she had gone through.

"I care for you more than you know Ruby. Put it on Blake. And Yang, hold her still."

The two girls nodded and proceeded with the plan

"W-What's happening?" Ruby asked in a panicked tone.

Ruby felt something get placed on top of her head, she moved away, confused and scared.

"Hold still Ruby." Yang demanded, annoyed at her resistance as she held Ruby's shoulders and slammed her back against the chair.

The object covered her ears and Blake held it firmly on her head. It was a familiar device to Ruby, but in her drugged confusion she couldn't fathom why they would be doing this.

"Your eyes seemed to completely protect you from my ring. I was able to completely hypnotize the other two into my play things. Even your annoyingly stubborn sister. But not you."

Weiss took a deep breath, exhaling breathily. She had trouble containing herself, feeling her constant arousal just from seeing Ruby tied up and blindfolded. It was more than enough for her imagination to start running wild. Weiss tried to comb Ruby's hair softly, while she shivered in fear. The ring made contact with Ruby's hair and Weiss felt an electric jolt. She winced in pain, pulling her hand away.

'**Be careful around this one. In your state, she'll be a handful.'**

Weiss clicked her tongue, annoyed.

'_This is just a minor setback. Leave me alone.'_

"Your eyes seemed to completely negate the effects, among some other less than pleasant things. It's probably because of this ring's origin." Weiss explained.

"What origin?..." Ruby asked tensing up at Weiss's touch.

"Do I really need to answer? You can tell by the aura can't you?

Weiss continued her explanation, while she gripped the object on her head. She carefully used her other hand this time, to avoid any unnecessary pain..

"Grimm..." Ruby answered her own question. She had a hunch this whole time.

"Exactly."

"But why? Why would you use this power knowing it's Grimm?"

"By the time I realized it...I was beyond saving. it's too late. It's too late for all of us Ruby."

"No, I won't fall to Grimm. Weiss, you said it yourself, it won't work on me. Let me go...and we can fix this." Ruby tried to reason.

Weiss exhaled, long past being reasoned with.

"Part of me wishes for that...but I've come too far Ruby. I'm going to do what I planned."

"And what's that?"

"Well this is the key to that answer. You must be wondering why this is here right?" Weiss asked, sliding her hand up Ruby's head, gripping the top of the device on her head.

Ruby's headphones.

"Don't worry, I haven't done anything nefarious to your headphones. But..." Weiss paused, all too pleased with the moment, relishing in her own glory as she prepared to unveil her plan. "Well, I'll explain it to you like this. I did notice a certain thing whenever I tried the ring on you, and even on the others for that matter."

Weiss leaned forward to whisper next to Ruby, right next to the headphones. "There seems to be an auditory component to all this. And well, you didn't seem to like it very much."

Weiss paused, taking a moment to look at Ruby in this sexy little helpless state. She bit her lower lip, taking a moment to contain her raw need at Ruby's helpless sight. "It gave you goosebumps didn't it? Your silver eyes can't protect your ears properly can they?..."

Ruby didn't reply, feeling fear rising up as Weiss continued to explain.

"What if I were to have you listen to it some more?" She whispered into Ruby's ear, in an elegant seductiveness. It was like pulling back the curtains, it just felt too good.

Ruby remembered the ring's noise vividly. Something had always felt off about that sound. It was like nails on a chalkboard to her, an unnatural negative response coming from her body at the mere sound. Even just thinking of it was making her tense in disgust.

"Please stop...don't do this Weiss." Ruby begged.

Ruby tried to shake her head, rose petals flashing in as she desperately tried to escape with her semblance .

"Ahaha, so you agree with me then? That this will work?" The question was rhetorical. In fact, there seemed to be joy in Weiss's words now.

Ruby stayed silent, tensing as she desperately tried to find any means of escape.

"It's finally time. It's honestly a relief to stop hiding this side of me from you now."

Weiss positioned her ring to be right in front of Ruby and she took a deep breath.

"Luminous." Weiss stated as the familiar purple glow started, a thrill of power entering Weiss's veins.

'**Wonderful plan. Yes...YES...' **The voice in her head was more than pleased.

"Ahnn~..." Weiss moaned, feeling a surge of pleasure and power unlike anything before,, the ring shining brighter than ever before..

Weiss ignored the voice. Nothing would interrupt this moment. The voice came with some nagging pain, but that didn't matter. Not while her body's arousal sky rocketed. Not while she held more of this dark energy than ever before.

Weiss put the ring right next to Ruby's head and Ruby tilted her head away. Goosebumps appeared on her skin and she felt an immense sense of danger.

"WEISS! STOP IT!" Ruby cried out now, her voice filled with fear. "G-Guys. Blake...Yang... It's me, It's me Ruby! Please!"

Her desperate cries were ignored.

"Listen to your sister Ruby, stop making this so difficult." Blake added as she stopped the headphones from being displaced. She sounded annoyed that Ruby was struggling.

"Ruby's so fucking cute when she's squirming like that." Yang added in a horny voice as she continued pinning her sister against the chair.

Ruby groaned in discomfort and tried to tilt her head away from the noise, but there was nowhere to go.

"Better than expected. Now for the main event." Weiss stated, pleased with the response.

"What's happening?" Ruby asked in a panicked voice, not getting any reply in return.

Ruby heard some shuffling noises. Weiss walked away to do something before coming back.

Weiss returned and Ruby waited. There was a moment of pure quiet, as Ruby tried to anticipate what happened next. Her mind expecting the worst, she tensed up, shivering.

Then from the silence, there was a click and she heard some static.

"Can you hear me?" Weiss had said. But Ruby had heard it in a loud booming voice, trailing off with an echo.

Weiss had taken out a microphone.

"I take it by that expression that you can hear me, but do you know what's happening?"

"No, I don't know. I don't want to know. Weiss just stop it!" Ruby yelled. This time on the edges of the blindfold, a flash of white light could be seen from her silver eyes. A feeble attempt.

"That's cute, but you won't be using those eyes on me this time." Weiss replied at Ruby's struggles.

Ruby focused. Remembering her training, remembering her friends. She couldn't let it end like this.

Her eyes seemed to flicker behind the blindfold as she tried to hone her power.

'_I want to save them, I want to protect them...'_ Ruby thought as she used her silver eyes again, unable to do anything in the situation.

'_Why can't I save them..Why can't I-'_

"Let it in Ruby." Weiss commanded, whispering into the mic.

All of a sudden, her thoughts were cut short. There was a loud twang and Ruby gasped, and then exhaled, her body leaning into the chair as her entire body tensed up.

Yang and Blake continued to hold her in place, but the struggles she was doing a moment ago seemed to be all but ending.

Weiss smirked, continuing to press the ring directly against the microphone as Ruby heard the unnatural monotonous noise. It was like the dark aura itself was forcing its way to her mind, worming in through her ears without any way to stop it.

One could stop themselves from seeing something by closing their eyes or looking away. After all, even the ring's hypnotic power was based on vision. At least, part of the ring's power was based on vision.

In Ruby's case, she could even use her silver eyes to reject the ring's light completely. But to stop a sound? One can't choose to not hear noise. The repulsive noise burned into her ears and there was no stopping it.

Ruby felt her mind slipping, sinking into something like sleep, and for a moment she felt herself falling.

But in that fleeting moment she had a vivid image of her teammates.

Weiss.

Blake.

Yang.

'_I can't fail here.'_

But Ruby exhaled, feeling her mind snap back into reality. She took a deep breath and focused, clearing her thoughts of anything negative.

"I won't let this affect me..." Ruby said in a determined voice. She took a deep breath, straining to keep herself from falling to the darkness.

Ruby's eyes glowed continuously now, as Weiss repositioned, taking a step back.

"Mistress?" lake asked.

"It's fine..." Weiss said,

'_Even with the blindfold, it's so bright. It stings to look at...'_

She dealt with the pain, bringing the mic up closer to her mouth. "What keeps you so determined?" She asked.

"This team...it's called RWBY for a reason. If you all need me to save you, I'll do it as your leader. Don't you know that?! So I'll drag you back to sanity if I have to. I won't give up here."

Weiss giggled. "I should have known."

Ruby grit her teeth as the sound continued.

"Increase the volume." Weiss demanded as Blake nodded, increasing the column.

Ruby let out a groan, Feeling the intensity increase. Her skin crawled and she gripped the chair tightly, arching her back and tensing up more in resistance to the noise..

"Ahh!" Another flash, and a dim flickering glow.

"It's only a matter of time." Weiss said into the microphone, making Ruby shake her head.

"What image pops into your mind when you activate those eyes?" Weiss asked.

Ruby didn't answer, not wanting to give Weiss any information.

"What? You didn't think I remembered how your eyes functioned? I know. I know it all Ruby. You have to focus on the ones you care about the most to use them. It's difficult to keep this up right now isn't it?"

Feeling her heart sink, Ruby knew what she meant all too well... But she shook her head in denial.

"Haha, You've always been a bad liar. So what is it? Do you think of your sister?"

"That doesn't matter." Ruby retorted.

"Oh I think it does matter. Isn't your sister the one pinning you down to the chair, barely able to wait for you to be debauched?"

Weiss seemed to hit her where she needed to with that, seeing fresh tears fall from her face. Weiss didn't let up and continued pushing the issue, despite Ruby's silence

"Shut up..." Ruby whispered, losing her composure, having a hard time trying to keep focused.

"Oh my. Ruby Rose, you should really watch your language. Not very good example you're setting as our leader." Weiss teased at her loss of composure,

"SHUT UP!" Ruby yelled, her eyes flickering for a moment.

"Sis, it's okay. I'll make you cum really hard. I wanna see you cum so hard. It's making me so wet." Yang's slutty voice wasn't helping at all.

Ruby grimaced. "It's not her. She wouldn't..."

"But it is her." Blake cooed, and Weiss took the opportunity to continue. "Isn't it a bit difficult to think about your sister while she fondles you?"

"Yes, maybe you should be imagining Blake?..." Weiss teased, seductively cruel. "Yes...Blake. The first of my victims. The perverted Faunus in heat that is currently helping me force this dark Grimm hypnosis on you?"

Ruby's eye's flickered, but she shook her head, continuing her vain attempts.

Weiss flipped her hair, smiling as Ruby's desperate struggles were just making her more aroused.

"Or is it me? The one who broke them both. The one who will make you just like them...your closest friend...and greatest threat." Weiss licked her lips, a sultry impatience in her voice.

"I want to save you...let me save you." Ruby struggled to say, tears streaming down her face.

"You think I need saving? I didn't ask to be saved. Do you two want to be saved?" Weiss asked her two slaves, knowing full well the answer.

"No, I wanna see you break Ruby while I help. I don't want anything else."

"Fuck, Yang me too." Blake agreed, unbearably aroused by the whole situation

"...Everyone...I..." Ruby said, a longing sadness in her tone, unable to form words as she felt her mind slipping..

"Max volume." Weiss commanded, and Blake nodded, sliding up the volume to Max on Ruby's scroll.

"You can't focus anymore can you? Let it in. Feel my desire. Feel the lust."

"Nnn..." Ruby continued to grit her teeth, feeling the darkness work its way inside.

All of a sudden, like a dam breaking she felt the darkness start to flood inside her. Her eyes light dimmed and there was just blackness.

Sex. Lust. Desire. Temptation. Greed. Arousal. Pleasure. Submittance.

Every negative emotion. She felt every dark desire that Weiss had wanted and more. All of it was pouring into her mind.

"Ahh~" A lewd cry left Ruby's throat, her cheeks flushing in shame. Her body was starting to feel hot, and her clothes felt constrictive all at once. "What is this?..I don't want this."

Weiss blushed just from hearing the beautiful sound.

"Oh Ruby...Fuck..." Weiss could barely contain the sexual need she got just from hearing that. She took a second to keep herself composed. It wasn't time yet, she couldn't be distracted.

"Ruby, It's okay. That's it." Weiss re-assured her, biting her lip in excitement for a moment as she kept her focus on what needed to be done. "It's okay to feel good. Giving up will feel so much better."

"Never...I'd never give up."

"Hmmph, we'll see... I command you to feel aroused." Weiss demanded, sounding cocky..

Ruby tensed in response, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning.

"Oh, did that work Ruby? Hmm?" Weiss asked, unsurprised by Ruby's silence as the response. It was just too fun to tease her. "I can tell you're resisting, which means you feel it. Don't you?"

"I don't want to feel it..." Ruby's voice was tired and strained.

"You two, help her get in the mood. Show her what she has in store for her." Weiss demanded.

"C-Can I really? What if she tries to escape?" Yang said excitedly.

Weiss gave a smirk and nodded. "Don't worry. She won't be going anywhere in this state."

Yang let go of Ruby and moved her hands. She knelt behind the chair, grabbing her breasts over her clothes.

"Mmm, your nipples are erect."

"Yang, Don't touch me like that. I'm your sister!"

"I know, it makes me so wet. Are you wet too?"

Ruby wanted to cringe in disgust at that statement, but her body just kept getting more aroused.

Blake didn't hesitate either, licking her lips and kneeling on the floor.

"Let's find out." Blake said as she slipped her hand under Ruby's skirt, pressing her fingers on the now damp panties underneath. Blake bit her lip, "Mmm hmm hmm, you are wet. Mistress is looking forward to having you. I want to see you cum." Blake added.

"No...Please no..." Ruby begged

"Every time I speak, your desire increases. Right now, your arousal increases. You want to cum. Understood?" Weiss continued to demand.

"N-No..It...It's hot...It feels hot."

Blake started to Rub along Ruby's slit, circling her clit slowly over her panties.

Yang kissed Ruby's neck, repeating the process and slowly kissing up along the side before whispering into her ears.

"It's okay, cumming is a good thing. It feels good right?" Yang reasoned.

"It...It...doesn't " Ruby couldn't admit it. Her mind felt like it was getting blanker by the second. The sound overwhelmed her completely.

"Increase the arousal." Weiss casually commanded.

"Ahnn!" Ruby moaned out immediately.

"Does it feel good Ruby?" Weiss asked, taking in every delicious sight.

"It...It...doesn't at all!" Ruby struggled to say, holding back her voice.

"Double arousal. Does. It. Feel. Good?" Her tone was more demanding, pausing in between each word.

"Hnn..." Ruby let out a muffled cry

"Double it again. Answer me!" Weiss yelled, gritting her teeth with a tone of deep anger buried within her. Ruby's audacity to resist was more than annoying her.

"It...it...Ahnn~...Ahh~"

Blake continued to her teasing, slipping a finger under Ruby's panties now to rub her clit directly.

"I demand you answer me, slave." Weiss's voice was filled with impatience.

"It feels...good..." Ruby gasped, letting out a choppy exhale. "I don't want to feel good anymore. Stop it Stop it Stop it!"

Blake just reveled in the moment, continuing her work.

"Babe you're so good at that." Yang said, continuing to find her sister.

"Something is happening...Please stop...If you don't stop..." Ruby begged.

"Mm, that's an orgasm sis. I want to give you one so bad." Yang cooed. "I wanna hear you cum." she whispered seductively to her.

"Me too." Blake moaned, taking one hand now to rub herself, unable to bear it any longer.

"You want to cum." Weiss said in a commanding voice.

"I want...to...?" Ruby moaned out.

"Yes. Yes you do." Weiss stated, as if teaching her the truth.

"I do?...Nnn..Blake...Yang..." Ruby moaned.

"This isn't a question or a request. It's a fact. You'll give in."

"No..." Ruby's voice was faint now.

Ruby shook her head weakly, whatever shreds of sense keeping her from falling prey.

"I order you to give up your resistance." Weiss said, seeing Ruby's determination crumbling.

"...I can't..."

"But you can. You might think you shouldn't. That you're doing this for us, but that isn't the case. Do you understand? I command you to lose." Weiss demanded again.

"No! I need to...But I need to save everyone." Ruby's voice was meant to show her determination, but it sounded more lost and confused that anything else.

"All you need to do is listen." Weiss snapped back.

"You can do it Ruby. You're our team leader. You can do it for us. You can save us by cumming." Blake whispered into one ear, enticing her teammate.

"Join us, it won't be the same without you sis."

"I command you, give in and CUM!"

Ruby's tensed body started to shake as she arched her back.

"Ah!~ Someone save me. Anyone! Weiss, help me! Weiss please. I CAN'T!..." Ruby gasped, holding her breath trying to stop it. "I can't hold it. I-I-..."

Ruby was unable to speak anymore, shivering with clenched fists.

"It's okay sis, I'm here for you. Let it out." Yang re-assured her in a tender voice.

Ruby's legs tightened around Blake's arm and Blake felt Ruby gush against her fingers.

Spasm after spasm, Ruby felt her first orgasm rock her entire being. She was sure she made a crude slutty noise, but there was no denying her body's reactions.

"Hahhh~..." Ruby finally exhaled, letting out a cute little moan. She was unable to fight the unwavering force and came crashing down hard. Her resistance only forced the inevitable orgasm to be that much stronger.

Her face flushed red, her mouth drooling a bit as she rode the first orgasm of her life. The feeling stained itself into her mind with unforgettable pleasure. The poor girl hadn't felt anything at all like this before.

The feeble little whimpers that escaped her were given no thought. Her mind was blank and her body reacted fully to every pleasurable touch. She could feel herself drowning in pure ecstasy.

Like a passenger in her own body, she felt the pleasurable climax to its end. Every little squirt of orgasmic fluid leaving her was ungraciously splattered everywhere. Whether it be her clothes, the chair or Blake's wet stimulating hand.

Blake and Yang continued their stimulation, ensuring the orgasm lasted as long as possible. Then in one last spasm, her head dropped forward and her struggling ceased.

Blake pulled out her hand and sucked one of her fingers, raising her eyebrow suggestively to Yang and offering one of her other fingers.

Yang took two into her mouth, sucking Ruby's orgasm juices off of her.

"I didn't say you could have two." Blake teased.

"Ruby...you taste amazing." Yang moaned.

Weiss stared for a few seconds before finally confirming anything. Weiss pulled her ring away from the mic and tossed it to the side. She grabbed Ruby's head and lifted it. Ruby's lips had drool oozing down the side.

"Ruby?" She finally said.

"...Weiss?" Ruby said in a weak lost little voice.

That tone had become all too familiar with Weiss. She couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm here to save you."

"Okay..." Ruby answered breathily.

"Go into trance..." Weiss said.

"Yes Weiss..." Ruby's voice had become monotonous. A tone Weiss had become more than familiar with.

Weiss couldn't help but smirk.

"Congratulations mistress." Her two other slaves said together.

"Now watch, my slaves." Weiss commanded. Pulling away from Ruby, the two watched their master. Weiss walked forward, combing Ruby's hair now, feeling no pain from the ring making contact with Ruby.

_'Finally...'_ Weiss felt complete victory.

"All according to plan. Now, I have you all to myself. I'm going to- Gahh!.." Weiss started to say before she felt a pounding headache come from nowhere. Weiss paused, groaning in pain.

'**Very good...my pet.' **The voice echoed in her mind, and the pain continued.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. This was an absolutely huge chapter. (Both in the sense of a milestone in the story and the word count). I really hope you enjoyed it. I have been waiting a long time to get to Ruby Rose. I hope it lived up to the hype.**

**We aren't done yet. I really burned through this chapter. I wrote this very quickly. I am a bit burnt out . But I'll still start writing the next chapter. I don't think it will be as fast as this one, but I'll work on it at a much more consistent pace than before. We're in the Endgame now. **

**As always, if you enjoy this series please leave a review. I hope to see you again soon.**


	8. True Love

True Love

* * *

'_Who? Me? YOUR Pet?' _Weiss thought, feeling her headache become more severe.

Weiss gripped her head and stepped back.

"Mistress?" Yang asked, concerned.

"What the hell are you doing? What do you want!"? Weiss yelled out.

"I'm sorry. I-I" Yang said, stuttering in fear of a punishment as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Not you, you idiot!" Weiss cried out, feeling another jab of pain as she held her head.

'**You're so naive. You've finally gotten all your friends under my control. You're all mine now.'**

"Yours?...I...don't...think so." Weiss struggled, closing her fist to stop the light of the ring.

'**You think I'd tell you this if you had any chance to stop me? It's way too late.'**

"We'll see about this..." Weiss replied in a strained voice. Blake and Yang looked at her in confusion.

Weiss quickly grabbed the ring, trying to pull it off.

"Gahh!" Weiss screamed in pain, letting go immediately as she felt it burn against her fingers. She looked at the ring, seeing its sickly black and purple aura radiating more than ever before.

'**It's way too late for that. Ahahaha...'**

Her laugh was menacing. Weiss heard it echo in her mind over and over, continuously as something deep inside her seemed to boil.

Weiss gave one last look at Ruby as she winced in pain. Then everything seemed to fade, like she was drowning in her own body. Her whole body felt numb, and then all the pain disappeared.

'_Where am I?'_ Weiss thought.

Then the laughter she heard changed. No, that wasn't accurate. It was HER laughter.

"...Ahahaha..." Weiss laughed again, letting go of her head.

Her two subordinates stared at her.

"Are you okay mistress?" Blake asked.

"Ahaha...One moment pet..." Weiss replied, smiling despite the discomfort on her face. She stared at her hands, opening and closing them briefly.

'_W-What the hell is this! I didn't...I didn't say that.' _Weiss thought.

'**Like I said, it's too late. You and everyone else are property of me, Salem.' **Salem thought one last time.

'_Salem?!...' _Weiss thought, losing any ounce of remaining control over her own body.

**'Yes. And I must thank you for your help.' **

'Help? I never wanted to help you.'

'**Oh but really, you did want to. You just didn't know it was helping me. You may have seen the signs, but you ignored them didn't you?' **

'_I ignored them?'_

'**Yes, the feelings you had and the reactions the ring gave in turn. It felt wonderful didn't it? Your endless drive to feed your greed, lust, and desire allowed me to take full control. After all, that's what this Grimm ring feeds off of.' **

Salem paused, enjoying feeling Weiss's distress.

'_No...' _It's the only word that could be brought up in Weiss's mind.

'**Yes, mmm. I feel it. Your emotions are almost too delicious.'**

'_No...No...'_ Weiss repeated the desperate thought.

'**But it's too late for that distress. It's too late for everything but regret and guilt. I'll feed off of all of that, so just sit back and enjoy seeing me take everything from you.'**

Salem took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as her tense body started to relax. She took a moment to close her hands and open them, testing out her now full control. A wry smile stretched across her face, but most of all her once pale blue eyes were now crimson red. Not unlike a Grimm. The presence before them exuded an aura no human could ever have. The sheer power was daunting.

"Do not worry yourselves any longer. I feel magnificent."

She paused, giving a sinister smirk.

"I am not Weiss, as you may sense. But I control you all now." Salem said, finally addressing the other girls.

Yang and Blake stared back, still uncertain. Something was wrong.

Sensing their uncertainty, Salem extended out her hand with a sigh. "Ahh, I suppose you need a little push."

The ring glowed, an intense, lustrous light that made the previous power Weiss used pale in comparison."You. Are. Mine." Salem declared.

Whatever dark energy Weiss may have borrowed was nothing compared to the real deal.

Blake and Yang stared silently before responding in unison.

"Yes Mistress."

'_You won't get away with this!' _Weiss screamed in her mind, unable to take control.

'**Will I not? Says who? You? Ahaha.' **Salem teased with a laugh, quickly turning her attention away from Weiss. "Address me as Salem. Weiss is no more. You two are now under my control." Weiss-or rather, Salem-said.

Without any hesitation, the two nodded in agreement. "Yes Salem."

"Good...Good." Salem said in a calm sultry voice. She eyed up Blake, admiring the figure of the faunus.

Salem petted the girl's faunus ears, grabbing her hair and pulling her in for a kiss.

The kiss was deep, but Blake didn't resist, letting her master use her as she normally would.

When they pulled apart, Salem licked her lips, her bright red eyes staring up at Blake's hazy aroused ones.

"Hmmm, I'm not used to being this short. It's a bit strange, but I can get used to this. You'll serve well for entertainment" Salem said in a pleased voice.

"Yes Salem, thank you." Blake said breathily.

Salem flipped her white silky hair over her shoulder and took a deep breath, walking over to Yang with a slow alluring sway of her hips.

She slid her hand along the side of Yang's abdomen. "You've certainly taken good care of your body." She said, trailing her fingers up to Yang's breasts. She held one softly in her small hands. "Perhaps I'm not used to this smaller body, but you certainly look like a fun toy."

Yang stared blankly, letting her do as she pleased. Her cheeks reddened, as her body responded to her playful groping. She bit her lip meekly, holding in a moan. "The Faunus had manners. Do you not? " Salem threatened, not liking her.

"T-Thank you, Salem. I was distracted. Please forgive me."

Salem smirked. "Such a humble apology. I suppose I can't blame you, being exposed to the true power of my dark aura for the first time."

Salem turned her attention to the remaining tied up girl before her, carefully judging if she posed any danger.

"And for you...Ruby Rose. You're to be mine as well yes?" Salem asked in a seductive demeanor fitting only to that of an immortal dark goddess. With a single finger, she lifted Ruby's chin and awaited her answer.

"...Yes." The dazed huntress replied.

'_Don't FUCKING touch her.' _

'**Oh you're still there? I hardly noticed. What will you do about it, you mild headache? You'll be gone soon.'**

'_No...Stop.' _Weiss helplessly struggled.

"Well I suppose that'll do. Ms. Rose seems like she could use more work. Even a mote threat needs to be dealt with." Feeling slight discomfort from Ruby's aura, she let go of her chin and sighed. "Now listen, my pets. I didn't do all this work for some worthless sex slaves. I have an important mission for us. Are you ready?"

"Yes Salem." The three said without hesitation.

"I'll use this bratty girl's body as a shell and together we'll recover the relics under the guise of team RWBY. We'll operate with the others to collect the relics, as you have been. But once they've all been located, we will eventually bring them all to me. The real me. And my goal will be complete..."

"Yes Salem." The three repeated.

* * *

"Ahahaha..." The red eyed figure laughed wickedly. Salem covered her mouth for a moment, trying to hold it in before breaking into a fit of laughter."...Ahahaha! After all these years. Who knew it would be so easy. I can hardly believe how far Humanity has fallen without me."

It was over. Weiss felt herself drifting away, like the embers of a dying flame.

The worst part was, Weiss had to watch like a back seat passenger of her own body as Salem continued to use it as if it were hers.

"Once this is all over Blake and Yang will become part of my team. I can even use Weiss as a spare second body." Salem explained in glee as she admired her new body. "It's been a while since I was a true human. Weiss should prove to be useful. This will do."

Salem turned her attention back to Ruby, combing the young huntress's hair. "As for you, Ruby Rose, I have different plans." Salem felt a twinge of repulsion just from touching her. But she continued, admiring the young woman's beauty. "I'm afraid silver eyed warriors are far too dangerous to keep around. Once we have all the relics..." Salem said, pausing for a moment and sliding her finger along Ruby's blindfold. "I'll have to discard you."

"Understood Salem." Ruby answered with a nod, accepting anything and everything Salem was saying. Openly listening to her fate without any resistance.

' _What?! YOU CAN'T! I'll...never ever let you hurt her!' _Weiss screamed internally.

'**Oh how cute. But what will you ever do?'**

Something shifted, and Salem let out a struggling groan, feeling a jabbing headache get stronger with each beat of her heart.

"Erghh..." Salem groaned, gritting her teeth.

'**...Wait...- What?' Salem tried to say, but she felt it leave as a thought.**

"I-I...w-" Weiss struggled to say out loud as she took back control.

'**H-How? You shouldn't be able to do anything.'**

"...I won't let you." Weiss finally managed to finish.

"**You cannot keep this up. Stop struggling.'**

"D-Don't...underestimate me." Weiss said as she closed her fist, walking forward, struggling even to do the simplest tasks in her current state. Moving her body was like controlling something that wasn't hers.

'**What are you planning on doing? Whatever it is, it's meaningless!'**

"What I should have done from the beginning..." Weiss said, panting. She pulled off Ruby's blindfold and headphones, discarding them carelessly to the floor. The silky fabric covering her eyes slid down her still body.

'**What? You can't be serious...'** Salem sounded truly surprised, her normally dominant tone taken aback.

"You...Nnn..." Weiss started to say, before losing her strength to speak.

"_You underestimated something._"Weiss's thoughts echoed Yang's words. She finally understood how Yang had resisted her influence, or rather, the Salem's influence.

Weiss stared into Ruby's empty looking eyes as she strained to keep control.

'**What are you trying to say?...You can't even SPEAK, you weak morsel.'**

Weiss exhaled, trembling as she leaned on Ruby's shoulder to stop herself from falling.

"Y-You..." Weiss forced herself to say. "You underestimated the power of love. My love!" Weiss snapped back, keeping control.

'**You insignificant mortal...'**

"Ruby...Wake...up..." Weiss commanded, using the last of her strength.

Ruby immediately woke up. Her eyes opened and snapped back to reality instantly.

Ruby stared back, being pulled from the void she was put in.

Her silver eyes activated once more, protecting her from Weiss's deep red gaze.

Weiss bit her lip in pain, but she forced herself to keep staring into Ruby's eyes . Ruby looked at her sadly.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, closing her eyes to stop herself from hurting her friend, realizing it was Weiss once more.

"Why does it always hurt to look at you." Weiss said jokingly, a pained laugh escaping her despite the whole situation.

After being released from trance, all the realizations had come crashing down into her mind. And worst of all, she could hazard a guess as to what Weiss was planning.

"Open your eyes...it's okay."

Ruby slowly opened them, and Weiss accepted the pain, squeezing Ruby's shoulder to brace herself.

"It's okay Ruby." Weiss nodded, staring into her eyes.

One of Weiss's eyes were blue, the other still a crimson red. It was clear whatever control Weiss had was not going to last much longer.

'**You fool. With this much grimm in you, you'll die.' Salem snapped.**

'_But she'll live.'_ Weiss thought.

"Weiss. No...not like this." Ruby pleaded.

"I can barely hold on as it is...you...you need to stop her...do it." Weiss said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Weiss...but-" Ruby said, her own eyes tearing up.

"Do it before she takes control Ruby!" Weiss screamed, feeling her control starting to slip.

'**NOOOO! You vile useless filth! Enough!' **Salem raged at the threat of losing her plan, trying to forcibly take over once more..

"Gaahhh! R-Ruby! Hurry!" Weiss screamed, her other eye starting to turn back to red as well.

Ruby closed her eyes, a tear flowing down her cheeks. She knew what she had to do. She knew who she'd focus her thoughts on to activate her power.

Weiss Schnee.

Her eyes opened and she felt the power pour out of her.

There was a flash of light. Ruby's silver eyes shone brightly upon them all as she cried out.

"Weiss!" Ruby screamed.

Weiss screamed in pain, feeling the light overwhelm her whole body. Salem's attempt for control slipped, and Weiss forced herself to stare directly into the light.

It was the worst pain she had ever experienced, the sting cutting deep in a way she never thought possible. It hurt too much to do anything but scream, let alone speak. But nothing hurt more than the thought of never seeing Ruby again.

Through the bright light, Weiss could see Ruby's tears streaming down.

'_Ah...now I've made her cry. I'm really the worst...'_

Without even thinking she spoke in a soft faltering voice, just loud enough to be heard.

"Ruby...

I...

Love...

You."

Ruby's expression shifted in surprise, even as she used her eyes. But her eyes seemed to only shine brighter. Before either could speak, the light became too bright for either of them to see each other.

Weiss screamed in pure agony, taking it all in. There was a cracking noise, and then...silence.

Weiss felt the life drifting from her, and there was an almost cleansing comfort as Salem was purged from her.

* * *

Salem screamed in pain, a sound her followers were not used to.

She gripped her hair for a moment, regaining her senses. She looked up, seeing her shocked subordinates. She smacked a crystal ball off the table in heated anger.

"THAT BITCH! She'd throw her own life away!" She screamed.

Emerald shivered, afraid. "What happened? S-Should we go after the team?"

"No...Those eyes. It's too dangerous." Salem said, gritting her teeth, digging her long nails into the table. "We'll deal with them at the appropriate time and take all the relics ourselves."

"U-Understood."

"Ehehe, I can't wait!" Tyrion laughed hysterically from the other side of the room.

Salem's eyes narrowed, clenching her fist to try to absolve herself from her rage. "Leave me. I wish to be alone."

Everyone nodded, flooding out of the room.

Salem stared outside the window, feeling defeated for the first time in years.

"Weiss Schnee...I'll remember that name. I wonder if...No, it couldn't be."

* * *

When it was all over, the ring was broken into fragments, the red gem in the center now shattered into black pieces.

Yang and Blake looked around confused for a moment, but memories quickly began to sink in.

"Weiss!" Ruby screamed. Blake and Yang let go of her and Blake took a moment to undo the binds holding down Ruby. Yang looked down at her hands, disgusted, not doing anything else.

Ruby immediately used her semblance to rush over.

Blake and Yang quickly followed behind. Yang subtly took a defensive stance in front of Blake, preparing her weapons.

"Weiss! Respond to me. You can't. You can't!"

Weiss wasn't responding, and her eyes were closed.

Fresh tears started to flow from Ruby's eyes. "You can't leave me, not again. Not like the others."

Weiss didn't respond, her limp body held up by Ruby. Ruby started sobbing, repeating her name.

"Weiss...Please." Ruby begged.

Suddenly, Weiss let out a weak groan.

"I...wouldn't dare..." Weiss said in a soft trembling voice, opening her eyes.

Ruby smiled, wiping her eyes. "I must look like a dolt right now." Ruby said with a silly laugh, relief filling her face.

"You always do. I wouldn't have it any other way." Weiss giggled back tiredly.

Yang exhaled, smiling. She lowered her fists and relaxed her arms. Blake looked at her and smiled, and the two held hands.

"Ruby...you saved everyone." she smiled weakly, leaning against her lap. Weiss breathed in, taking in Ruby's distinct scent, coping with the pain.

"You're not allowed to scare me like that anymore."

"I won't." She reassured her.

"We need to tend to her wounds. Her aura won't replenish for some time." Blake said.

* * *

Deep in thought, Weiss stared out her window from her bed. It had been several days after the incidents that occurred closed out, and she was supposed to be resting and recovering, but there was nothing she could do to clear her mind. Her mind was filled with guilt and sorrow. The images of all her crimes flashing through her mind. Every wrongdoing. Every single betrayal she openly committed. Every sickening event. And they weren't mistakes, they were goals. All for her selfish desire.

'_It almost drove me to death...it should have. But now...I'm here.'_ The girl thought to herself. .

She stared at the broken moon above this dark quiet night. She felt her eyes start to water at the depressing thoughts. But she forced them back, wiping away her tears. She sighed, stretching out her arms.

'_I'll check what's going on downstairs. I can't stay here.'_

Weiss made her way out of her room and walked down to the living room.

"Hey Weiss. You sure you shouldn't be resting?" Yang asked, turning her attention away from the TV. Casually leaning her foot on the table, with her legs stretched out.

"No I'm fine. I've done nothing all day. I needed to get out of my room." Weiss re-assured her.

She walked to the kitchen, hearing the clank of a cup.

'Ruby?' The girl thought curiously.

She turned the corner and was surprised about who she saw.

Blake stirred a cup of coffee, turning around, surprised to see Weiss.

"Oh hey." Blake said with a soft smile, throwing in a cube of sugar into her coffee. She looked at Weiss's face curiously, seeing Weiss look around in the kitchen. "Not who you were expecting to see?" The Faunus asked knowingly.

Weiss's face blushed, "I just was checking if Ruby was around that's all."

"She's in the backyard."

"Thanks. Enjoy your coffee." Weiss said with a smile.

'_They're all so normal...After everything I did.' _Weiss thought, twirling her hair before stopping short, seeing Ruby through a window looking out into the backyard. She had been cleaning Crescent Rose, inspecting the collapsed gun with a small screwdriver.

'_I want to talk to her and tell her everything...'_

Staring quietly for a few moments, she hesitated on her advance. She took a single step forward. She held her breath, pausing and doubting herself. With a sharp exhale she turned around, feeling fresh tears in her eyes.

'_But I can't.'_

She scurried off, quietly going up the stairs and hiding her face.

"You find Ruby? Wait, are you okay?" Blake asked, sitting beside Yang now.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest more after all." Weiss replied, hiding her real emotions, not even stopping to give her reply.

"Okay." Blake responded, looking a bit concerned.

* * *

Back in her room, Weiss broke into tears.

'_I don't deserve them. I don't deserve any of them. Is it really okay like this? Am I really that scared to confront what Ruby might really think of me?'_ Weiss thought sadly.

A few minutes later, Weiss heard a knock on her door. She had rushed into her room so quickly that she hadn't even closed it.

The door opened slowly and the dark room was illuminated by the bright light of the hallway. Weiss turned around, wiping her eyes.

"Who is it?" Weiss thought, immediately thinking back to Blake checking on her before.

"It's Ruby." The younger huntress said in a positive voice.

"Oh, are you checking up on me? I'm just resting. I'm fine really."

Ruby looked at her, seeing her troubled expression. Weiss was having a hard time even maintaining eye contact.

"Weiss...you can talk to me about it."

Weiss looked down, away from Ruby's knowing gaze.

"Is it really okay?...After everything I've done?"

Ruby grabbed Weiss's hands, smiling sweetly. "Of course."

"We don't blame you. And you know I'm always there for you." Ruby stated in a comforting gentle voice.

Weiss looked up, silently staring into Ruby's kind eyes.

Weiss's eyes watered, and she took in a sharp breath. She blinked and a fresh tear flowed down. Ruby wiped it, cupping Weiss's cheek.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I did so many unforgivable things."

"I know you are. We forgive you Weiss. I forgive you Weiss."

"You don't really think that, do you?" Weiss asked, keeping her eyes closed, leaning against Ruby's warm palm.

"I do! Because I know you. And..." Ruby paused, unsure of how to continue what she was saying. Weiss opened her eyes, curious to what she was alluding to. To her surprise, she saw Ruby's face red with embarrassment and she felt her face redden in shame as well.

"W-What?" Weiss stammered.

"You know how you showed me your feelings back then. Back when you were using Salem's ring..."

"I know. I was horrible. I shouldn't have-" Weiss replied sadly.

"That's not it!" Ruby interrupted her. "Let me finish." Ruby said, grabbing Weiss's hands with hers to get her attention.

"O-Okay..." Weiss said, taken back.

"It wasn't just the bad stuff I saw."

"What do you mean?"

"Aside from the things showed me...the...uhh...you know...stuff." Ruby's cheeks grew redder, avoiding mentioning the cruder things.

"There were other things. I saw the other things you felt about me. How you felt when I hugged you, how you wanted to hold my hand, and well..."

Weiss's heart started to race, and she froze under Ruby's own nervous gaze.

"Like I said. I'd always be there for you. So if you felt that way, you could have told me sooner. I'm sorry I never noticed. You must think I'm dense...Ahaha~..."

"So then you're saying..." Weiss trailed off, eyes wide in anticipation. She could practically hear her own heart fluttering in her chest for every millisecond of silence.

Ruby looked away for a few moments, twirling her hair with her free hand, smiling nervously. Her facial expression grew more serious and her eyes narrowed as she looked back into Weiss's blue beautiful eyes.

Finally, Ruby gave a small nod.

In the heat of the moment Weiss pulled her in for a kiss and the fireworks sparked.

The two quietly shared the special moment, and when they pulled away Weiss smiled for the first time. Ruby smiled back.

"I don't deserve you." Weiss said with teary eyes despite her smile.

"Don't cry now, aren't you happy?" Ruby asked, a bit confused.

"I am...I'm just getting emotional. I can't believe it." Weiss replied, feeling Ruby wipe her tears away again.

"Maybe...if we do it again...you'll believe it?" Ruby replied, eyes narrowing as she pulled Weiss closer.

"Maybe." Weiss replied, flustered.

"I love you." Ruby said, finally pulling her in for another kiss.

"I love you too."

After another sweet kiss, Ruby hugged her, Weiss' wrapping her arms around her as well.

"Even if I didn't feel the same way, I wouldn't have treated you any differently."

"I know."

"I'm glad we sorted this out." Ruby added, closing her eyes and enjoying the embrace.

"Me too." Weiss replied, smelling the shorter girl's sweet aroma and really just ingraining the moment into her memory.

* * *

The full side of the broken moon shone down on a quiet beautiful night. Walking back to their home, Ruby and Weiss stood side by side.

"So even though you don't usually like romance movies, you enjoyed that one?" Weiss asked.

"Well, maybe it's because I'm with you." Ruby said with a smile, leaning in close.

Weiss responded to Ruby's advance, leaning in closer herself until they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Let's hold hands?" Ruby asked.

Weiss blushed, nodding. "Sure. I said you could do that without asking..."

"I know. I just like seeing you get flustered. Hehe~" Ruby said with a playful smirk.

Weiss rolled her eyes, unable to help but smile.

Suddenly Weiss's eyes shot open. "Eee!"

"Also, my hands are cold. And you already said yes." Ruby added innocently.

"And you call ME ice queen? Let go!" Weiss said, trying to shake her off.

"Noo! You're so warm." Ruby whined.

"Fine, but today you're the ice queen." Weiss said, sharing her warmth with her partner.

The two broke into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Yang rode her bike, turning a corner smoothly. Blake hugged her closely, enjoying the wind in her hair, even if it was through a helmet.

Yang slowed to a stop in front of a traffic light, turning her head to talk to Blake.

"Are you tired? Do you want to head back and have a few drinks?" She proposed, flipped open the visor of her helmet.

Blake checked her scroll for the time and shook her head. "No...let's go to the club tonight? I feel like dancing."

Yang laughed, knowing the real reason. "Yeah okay, I'll give them more alone time." Yang smiled knowingly, flipping the visor back on and looking forward.

"Well maybe, but I do actually want to dance too. I just...feel like it. Plus I get my alone time with you." Blake admitted.

"You're just too sweet, you know? Fine, let's go."

"Aww, you're doing this for me? Thanks." Blake replied.

"Naw, I just want to dance too. Don't feel too special. " Yang replied, giving a little jab.

Blake laughed and Yang revved her engine.

"Well then, let's dance babe." Blake added with a smirk.

"Let's."

The light turned green, and the roar of the bike's engine whizzed by the pedestrians.

* * *

Weiss rang the doorbell again. There was no response.

"Hmm..." Weiss said, peering in through the window by the door.

"I guess they went out?"

"I suppose."

"Oh look at that." Ruby said, getting a notification on her scroll. "Yang said they're going to the club. They'll be home late."

Weiss got a message as well and she took out her scroll to check.

'Have fun.' The text from Blake read.

Weiss's heart started racing. _'Have fun? Does she mean what I think she does?'_

"What does it say?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Nothing. I mean, the same thing." Weiss panicked, turning around and letting go of Ruby's hand, fumbling to find her keys. She hid her embarrassed expression, trying to calm herself down once she found the keys. "I can't believe they didn't even tell us they were going out. What if I forgot my keys? Haha..." Weiss tried to make casual conversation.

"It's good you remembered then.' Ruby responded happily.

Weiss opened the door and all too quickly the house felt too empty.

"H-Hello?...They're really gone huh?" Weiss said, fiddling a bit with her keys before putting them in her pockets.

"Something wrong Weiss?" Ruby asked, feeling a bit confused with Weiss's attitude.

Weiss turned around. "NO! It's just...umm..." Weiss's face reddened and Ruby's eyes went wide.

'_So...cute...'_ Ruby thought, feeling her own heart start to flutter.

"...We've got the place to ourselves." Weiss managed to say.

"O-Oh...I see." Ruby replied, just as nervous now.

As if to help break the awkward silence, Ruby leaned forward, smiling. She slowly wrapped her arms around Weiss's lower back and pulled her closer.

"...Weiss."

"Ruby..."

Weiss let herself get pulled in, closing her eyes slowly for a soft warm kiss.

When they separated Ruby whispered into her ear. "Want to go to your room?"

Weiss swallowed nervously.

"Yes. I would...enjoy that." She managed to say, trying to appear calm.

* * *

"Think they're doing okay?" Blake asked Yang.

"Probably more than I want to know." Yang replied, shaking her head with a little laugh.

* * *

The two lovers shared a deep passionate kiss, tongues dancing in the sloppy wetness of their exchange.

Ruby's dress had already been discarded, crumpled on the floor.

She stopped at her bra and fumbled with the clasp. As they continued, Weiss opened one eye, looking down Ruby's back and unclasping the bra successfully.

Weiss broke away from the kiss and pulled off Ruby's bra.

She lifted her body and knelt on her knees, readying herself to pull off her own dress. The two stared at each other and Ruby caught her breath, wiping her mouth after the exchange. She shyly covered her breasts, having never shown herself naked in front of Weiss before. Even before they were dating.

Weiss breathed in, taking in the magnificent sight. "You're beautiful. You don't need to cover yourself." Weiss said in a breathy exhale as she pulled her own dress off, tossing it to the side.

"You are too." Ruby replied, revealing her nude chest and grabbing Weiss's arm. She smiled, admiring the way Weiss looked at her with an impatient hunger. She pulled Weiss's arm and dragged her down for another kiss.

During the kiss, Ruby unclasped Weiss's bra in one smooth stroke, pulling away from the kiss to remove it as well.

"That was quick." Weiss noted, staring dreamily as she leaned back, fixing her messy hair.

"Weiss...you look perfect." Ruby said, feeling her body heat up in arousal, admiring Weiss's naked upper body for the first time. She took in every beautiful curve of her lover's body.

"Ruby... I want you." Weiss stated, her voice filled with a luscious lasciviousness.

.

"I want you too." Ruby answered. "W-What should I do?" she asked, unsure of where to proceed.

"Well...if it's okay you can lay back and I can..." Weiss paused, blushing. "Eat you out."

Ruby gave a small nod and Weiss immediately started her advances.

Weiss crawled forward, biting Ruby's cotton panties and pulling them down her legs with her mouth.

She pulled them off, dropping them at the edge of her bed and crawling back up. Weiss kissed up Ruby's leg, giving little pecks as she approached Ruby's needy sex.

"Ruby, you're wet." Weiss said, licking her lips. There was a hunger in her tone.

"Well...it's because of you." Ruby admitted.

"I'll take care of you." Weiss said before plunging herself between Ruby's thighs.

Ruby let out sweet moans.

Quiet, restrained, low squeaks and what sounded almost like muffled cute whines were let out at first. The smallest sounds of ecstasy made Weiss want to do more; to hear more. She continued, working with a dedicated intensity.

"Let out your voice, you don't have to hold back." Weiss assured her. Too aroused to hold herself back, Weiss used her free hand to start playing with herself as well.

Weiss continued, moaning into Ruby's pussy as she worked twice as hard. She reacted to Ruby's responses, trying to imagine what would send pleasured cries out of her own body.

Just hearing her call for her name was becoming too much. Weiss was sure she was wet and ready before she even started touching herself.

Their blissful exchange continued.

"Weiss! Weiss it's so good. Weiss. Ahnn~. Weiss how are you Nn...How are you so good at this?" Ruby moaned, her thighs squeezing Weiss's head as she continued to pleasure her core.

Ruby suddenly started tense up.

"Weiss...wait...I want you to feel good too." Ruby grabbed Weiss's hair, trembling.

Weiss pulled back just for a moment, using her fingers to continue the stimulation. "You taste amazing." Weiss said breathlessly, repositioning herself. She turned her back to Ruby and pulled off her own panties, biting her lip and looking at her suggestively.

"What...are...you doing?" Ruby asked, lost in bliss.

"Granting your wish." She said, removing the last article of clothing on her body and letting Ruby's needy eyes roam over her body.

Weiss crawled forward, sitting in front of Ruby and pulling her in.

"W-What?"Ruby asked, a bit lost.

"Just let me lead. You'll understand soon." Weiss pulled her in, intertwining their legs and Ruby's face flushed, needy for release.

"I know you're getting close. I can't hold back too much longer either after hearing you. Let's do it." Weiss said, pressing Ruby's sex against hers, and the heated scissoring began.

"Gahh! Weiss, it's so hot. It's so wet."

"I know...I feel it too you dolt." The girl laughed between her moans. Weiss's laughter subsided into an endearing moan.

"Ahnn~...Hah~...Let's finish together." Ruby said.

"Okay...I'm getting close...Nnn..."

"Weiss...Ahh~ Weiss! I feel it. I'm gonna cum...ah...AHH!" Ruby cried out, her body shuddering in sweet release. Weiss continued the stimulation, pushing herself to her own orgasm.

"Ruby! I'm cumming. I'm cumming. I'm CUMMING!" Their legs bent, squeezing each other's bodies as they came.

Once it was all over, the two lay there, catching their breath and recovering from their orgasmic high.

Weiss wasn't sure how much time passed when she finally got up, she crawled to Ruby, curling up behind her. She wrapped her arms around Ruby, spooning her.

Ruby smiled, taking a deep breath and nuzzling herself closer to Weiss.

"That was amazing." Ruby said in a tired voice.

"I know. I'm so happy." Weiss responded.

"Me too." Ruby replied, turning her head and giving a quick kiss.

Ruby felt herself getting comfortable, Weiss's embrace and soft chest pressing against her back was almost sleep inducing.

Ruby suddenly felt Weiss kiss her neck and she giggled. "Hey, wait that tickles." Ruby said, craning her head away from Weiss's touch. But that just gave Weiss more room.

"Sorry, it's just too tempting."

Another kiss and Ruby giggled again.

"Hey!"

Another kiss up closer to her ear, but this time Ruby didn't laugh. Her eyebrows creased and she felt a bit off.

'_What is this feeling? But...why?'_

Weiss saw her expression and frowned.

"Something wrong?" Weiss asked, propping herself up on her elbow and looking intensely at Ruby.

"Umm...I don't know. Nothing." Ruby covered her chest, feeling a bit ashamed all of a sudden.

As Ruby stared lost in thought Weiss finally broke the silence.

"Tch..." Her soft expression faded and her face grew serious. "Not again Ruby..." She said.

"What? What do you mean?" Ruby asked, covering herself now in front of Weiss. A sudden sense of shame overwhelmed her.

"Damnit Ruby...Don't do this again."

"Heh? I don't know what you're talking about." Ruby asked, confused.

'_More importantly, why does it feel weird to be so close to Weiss all of a sudden...' _Ruby thought, scooching a bit away from Weiss.

"Are you okay? Does something feel off?" Weiss asked, looking a bit sad.

"A bit. I'm okay...Are you okay? You look really sad all of a sudden." Ruby asked, concerned.

Weiss forced a laugh. "I'll be fine. You really do care about me don't you?"

"Of course. What's wrong? Talk to me. You know you can talk to me." Ruby re-affirmed.

Weiss nodded, staying silent as she loomed over Ruby's response.

"We did talk, Ruby." Weiss said with a sad forced smile.

Suddenly a small glyph, the size of a coin, appeared in front of Weiss's hand. It glowed, pushing itself perpendicularly through Weiss's index finger.

As the glyph slid through the end of Weiss's index finger, something ethereal appeared on her. Weiss had said something, but Ruby didn't register what it was. It wasn't that she didn't hear, it's like she didn't understand for some reason. Ruby looked closely, recognizing it instantly. She tensed up, pushing herself up to jump away, but it was way too late.

Weiss sighed, a blue light shining into Ruby's eyes

Ruby's eyes glazed over, staring at the source of the light.

Staring at the ethereal grimm ring around Weiss's finger, summoned from her semblance.

"Ruby, forget what you just saw and go into trance."

"Yes Weiss."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I wanted to get this chapter just right. There was a lot to do. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! I think there's just 1 chapter left, the finale. It's very exciting! Thanks for following this story for so long. See you soon.**


End file.
